


"Remember Me?" || Minsung || Sequel to "You Can See Me?"

by Rubberducky_ur_the_1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubberducky_ur_the_1/pseuds/Rubberducky_ur_the_1
Summary: The sequel to "You Can See Me?"How are the years before Jisung shows up in South Korea?How in the world will Minho react when he finally meets with Jisung again?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Some background stuff!_

_This goes way back to the day of Minho's 17th birthday when he originally died so this takes place in 2015._

_This is only for the first half of the book! This first half is what happens between the time Jisung is in Malaysia and when he is able to get back to Korea._

_So here is just their ages and some info_

**Lee Minho** :

Age 17 Sophomore in High School Best Friends with Woojin and Changbin Has a crush on Chan

 **Han Jisung** :

Age 16 (Is only slightly mentioned in the first few chapters of the book) Seungmin is his twin brother and they can both see ghost. Lives in Malaysia. Friends with Felix, Chan and Changbin who Seungmin introduced to them online.

 **Bang Chan** :

Age 18 Junior in High School Best Friends with Changbin and Hyunjin. Felix's older brother. Has a crush on Minho.

**Kim Woojin:**

Age 18 Junior in High School Best Friends with Changbin and Minho. Has a secret crush on Chan. The mom of the group.

**Seo Changbin:**

Age 17 Sophomore in High School Best friends with Minho, Hyunjin and Chan. Is gay for Chan's little brother.

**Lee Felix:**

Age 16 Freshman in High School Best friends with Seungmin and Jeongin. Chan's little brother. Likes one of Chan's friends.

 **Kim Seungmin** :

Age 16 Freshman in High School Best friends with Felix and Jeongin. Is dating Hyunjin. Is Jisungs twin brother that lives with his Aunt in Korea. Can also see ghost

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

Age 17 Sophomore in High School Bestfriends with Changbin and Chan. Jeongin's older brother. Is dating Seungmin.

**Hwang Jeongin:**

Age 15 In Junior High Bestfriends with Felix and Seungmin. Is Hyunjin's little brother. Loves childrens songs more then his brother.

**Kento Yamazaki:**

Age 38 Minho's father. Alcoholic and Abusive. Hates the fact his son is gay.

**Ahn Sohee:**

Age 35 Seungmin/Jisung's Aunt Abusive and strict towards Seungmin

 **Kim Moonbyul** :

Age 36 Jisung and Seungmin's mother Can see ghost

 **Kim Wonpil** :

Age 36 Jisung and Seungmin's father

**Baekhyun & Chanyeol**

**Eric:**

Age 16, Freshman in High School. Felix's good friend.

 

_When the book moves onto the second part this list will be updated for you!_

_Also! This story is still ongoing on Wattpad! So once uploading all the current chapters on here you can expect an update about once a week or so._

_Also I write everything on my phone and sometimes when half asleep so I apologize if there are grammar or spelling mistakes! I don't always get a chance to reread and sometimes miss little things!_

_You can find the trailers for these books on my YouTube channel @Rubberducky_ur_the_1!_

 

 


	2. Prologue

**2 years later**

 

I let out a small sigh as I walked down the halls with my best friend Woojin and his boyfriend, my ex boyfriend but now close friend Chan. The Aussie was talking excitedly about how his friend from Malaysia had just moved to Korea and was starting school today. 

I was curious on his friend not just because I was surprised Chan even had other friends but for the simple fact that since Chan had mentioned it the picture had gotten the tiny bit of less blurry. Though of course I still couldn't tell who it was. Either way this person was also apparently Seungmin's twin brother so we were all pretty excited at the fact we could finally meet the boy after the red head had mentioned him a few years back.

"CHAN HYUNG!" I blinked at the unfamiliar voice that yelled for Chan and I was once again blinking in surprised when Chan was suddenly running forward at top speed to tackle someone in a hug. 

I frowned confused not being able to see the boy noticing their group of friends were surrounding him but after a moment the boy had seemed to make the others step back a bit and his eyes finally met mine. 

My heartbeat instantly quickening as we stared at each other at what seemed like forever. His blonde locks beautifully framing his face. His lips streching into a shy smile showing off his slightly pushed out upper teeth with his slightly chubby cheeks that almost remind me of a rabbit or squirrel. And his eyes...His eyes shone brighter then any star I had ever seen.

' _Why does he seem so familiar? Where have I seen him before? Why is my heart racing so fast? Why do I want to hug him and never let him go?'_ The questions running through my head left me confused but excited at the same time.

I didn't even realize that he had taken a few steps closer to me until he was waving a hand to gain my attention. 

"Minho..." He whispered out and I felt like my heart was going to explode. He sounded and looked like an angel. How could someone make him feel like this with just one look?

"U-um...yes?" I stuttered out not really knowing how to respond. 

" _ **Remember me?"**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy
> 
> So here's the sequel!
> 
> Some things to remember.
> 
> The start of this book will be showing important events through the two years before Jisung is able to get to Korea! Yes here it will be two instead of three like in the forst book.
> 
>  
> 
> If you dont know what I'm talking about then go read the the first book. "You Can See Me?"
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy and are as excited as I am!!
> 
>  
> 
> RubberDucky out~~~~~♡


	3. 1. "Dance With Me?"

_**Minho's POV** _

I groaned lightly as the loud sound of my alarm went off causing me to stir awake and slowly open my tired eyes. A small whine slipping past my lips as I glanced around for the damn phone that was making so much noise. 

Reaching over to the bedside table I grabbed hold of the device and turned off the alarm. Sitting up in my bed as I ran my fingers through my messy hair before I was again looking down at the device with a bright grin on my lips reading over the date.

 

October 25, 2015.

It was my birthday today.

 

Though I couldn't help but let out a groan as I felt a heavy weight laying over my lap that I hadn't noticed before making me huff a bit. Eyes slowly looking down blinking a few times to get ride of the blurriness to see what was on me. Soon coming face to face with a head of messy black hair instantly recognizing what it or should I say who it was. 

"Woojin if you don't get your fat ass off me I swear I will not hesitate to kick you to the ground." I grumbled out. 

Hearing a chuckle in response the weight finally being lifted off my lap and I glared at my best friend.

"Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty." He teased and stood up fixing his clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed I made breakfast and we need to get everything ready for the party tonight." He flashed me a grin and patted my head before making his way out my room to go back downstairs to the kitchen. 

Groaning I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Why'd I ever give him a key?" I muttered before finally getting out the warmth of my blankets. I shuffled to my personal bathroom that was only a few steps away quickly getting ready. In no time I was hopping down the stairs and sitting at the table next to Woojin who was already there eating.

"Alright so I already bought the alcohol it's in the fridge, I'll make a punch in a bit. Changbin is going to be bringing the food with him so all we gotta do is decorate. Just a bit. Maybe some mood lights? Those give off a good vibe." He started and I just nodded along as I ate my food finding it to be way more important at the moment. Though in my head my excitement was building up again as I thought of possibily being alone with Chan later.

I small grin forming on my lips as I smiled down at the plate of food not noticing the weird expression my friend was giving me. In fact I was more so ignoring Woojin's whole existence at the moment as I thought about a night with my crush.

 

_**5 hours later...** _

It was now 7pm and there were already a few people that started to enter the dimly lit house. Music blaring through the speakers, a bowl of punch on the kitchen counter along with an array of food that consisted mostly of junk. 

I was wandering around greeting people before I heard the bell again even over all the noise it still stuck out. Quickly making my way to the door I swung it open coming face to face with the one and only Bang Chan. 

"Chan! I- I mean- Hey Chan- come in!" I coughed trying to hide my excitement again. Chan just let out a chuckle as he ruffled my hair a bit before he was moving inside with three boys following behind him that had just now caught my attention. 

"Hey Minho, Happy Birthday. This is my little brother Felix and his friends Seungmin and Eric." He said introducing the three boys. My eyes going over the three of them closely and I nodded taking in each of their features so I could remember them. 

Felix has freckles, Seungmin's the red head, Eric dark brown hair. I nodded to myself needing to make sure I remembered. Though I couldn't help but find the way the red head was eyeing me and seemed nervous? Was he okay? Though before I could bring it up my eyes shifted back to Chan and any disturbing thoughts left my head as I grinned at him again. 

"Ah well welcome guys~ Have fun!" I smiled giving them a small wave as I watched them walk off. My attention then going back to Chan who still stood besides me though he seemed to be in search of something before he looked to me. His smile almost blinding me as it stretched across his gorgeous face it still being the brightest thing I have ever seen even when the room was so dark. 

"Ah right here is your present.." he gasped as if remembering why he was still standing there and handed over the gift bag that I gladly took. 

"Oh. You didn't have to get me anything, thanks a lot Channie~" I grinned before my eyes went wide at the nickname I accidently let slip out. 

Chan raised a brow amused before I felt him lightly tugging at my cheek. "Cute..." I heard him mutter before someone else was catching his attention. "Oh- Woojin is there...I'll come find you later, Min." He grinned before he was off in the direction of my best friend. 

I sighed happily while touching my flustered cheek hoping it would go back to normal before I was roaming around the house again. It had been a couple hours and I found myself leaning against a wall just watching over everyone that was there.

I spotted Felix talking or more so whispering with Changbin who surprisingly seemed to be taking an interest in the freckled boy. Changbin never took interest in anyone so I was definitely shocked and had to make sure to remember to tease him about it later-

Wait! Did he just kiss his cheek!? What in the- my eyes widening as I watched them but then I spotted the red head who was dancing with a slightly taller boy who if I remembered correctly was named Hyunjin,but I couldn't find the Eric kid. Though I couldn't help but catch the nervous look in Seungmin's eyes again as he looked in my direction. Was he watching me? That's not creepy at all...

Shrugging it off my gaze was once again roaming around the room that's when I spotted Woojin, Chan and someone else I didn't know talking in the kitchen. Chan's gaze suddenly meeting mine and I felt my cheeks instantly start to heat up at the eye contact. Tilting my head a bit curiously when I noticed him tell Woojin something before he was heading in my direction.

Oh shit- what do I do!? I looked around for a second in a slight panic trying to figure out what to do as I raked my fingers through my hair before downing the rest of my drink. Which turned out to be the wrong move noticing how much alcohol was in the drink I could already feel it taking its affect. Cursing lightly I turned about to go get some water but instead I ran right into a rather warm chest that I unknowingly pressed closer too. 

"Woah there Min, you okay?" Chan's voice suddenly filling my head as he spoke into my ear so that I could hear over the loud music. His breath fanning over my sensitive skin which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Ahh y-yeah. Im..I'm fine. Haha-" I spoke quickly a small chuckle slipping past my lips. My hands raising to press against his chest trying to push myself off him but I didn't seem to be moving which caused me to frown. Confused I glanced down realizing that Chan's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist holding me in place.

A deep blush forming on my cheeks as my hands moved to rest against the others chest once again. They somehow had started to move along to the music letting their bodies sway to the beat. 

I finally found the strength to look up at him and found a smile spreading onto my lips when seeing his. "So, how are you liking the party?" I asked curiously. 

"It's great, everyone is having fun and I'm having fun now that I have the pretty birthday boy in my arms." He teased while grinning cheekily which caused me to roll my eyes and look away as my blush deepened and displayed a darker shade of red. 

"Is that so?" I questioned a small smirk forming on my lips as I glanced back up at him again and he just nodded in response at first before answering. 

"Mhm...very much so..." He muttered and I couldn't help but grin some more as our gazes stayed locked onto one another. 

Though the more we stared at each other the closer we seemed to get as if something was pulling us together. My heart beat quickening as our lips seemed to get closer. 

That's when I felt Chan's fingers running along my jaw before taking my chin between his fingers and tilting my head up just a bit more so our lips were barely brushing against each others. 

The ungodly pace my heart was beating at because of the slight touch didn't seem to slow down as I found myself leaning in more to fully push our lips together. My eyes instantly falling shut while our lips molded together moving in sync almost perfectly. Chan's arm falling back around my waist to pull us closer together and I couldn't help but smile as I circled my arms around his neck lightly tangling my fingers into his curly hair.

 

_**SEUNGMIN'S POV** _

I let out a small sigh as I sat in the backseat of Chan's car. Felix was sitting beside me and our other friend Eric had taken the front seat with Chan who was driving of course. My attention glued on the phone in my hand as I texted my brother.

 

_**My Other Half ♡** _

Ji! I'm on my way to Minho's party now.

**Sungie**

**Awesome! Remeber the moment you see him getting close with Hyung call the police and warn Woojin about what will happen.**

Will do bro. I'll keep you updated and let you know if it was a success.

**Sungie:**

**You're the best Minnie!**

**Sungie**

**Oh also-**

**Sneak some pictures of him for me!**

I'll do my best!

 

I chuckled quietly at the request and rolled my eyes as I placed my phone down on my lap and glanced at Felix who was looking at me. 

"Was that Jisung? Did you tell him I said Hi!???" The boy asked bouncing in his seat and I couldn't help but sigh softly.

"Yes it was Jisung and did you tell me to say Hi for you?" I asked calmly. Amused when he just pouted and shook his head no. "Then no I did not say Hi for you idiot. " I huffed playfully poking his cheek with my finger before feeling the car stop.

"Alright boys! We are here! Now remember...this is your first High school party behave- and don't drink or at least try not to drink to much." Chan ordered and I just snorted lightly amused but nodded either way.

"No need to worry Hyung! You can trust us!" I grinned and the elder just turned back in his seat to eye his younger brother.

"Oh yeah I trust you Minnie, but this one- Nope not a single bit." He frowned and Felix just placed a hand over his chest and gasped dramatically.

"Hyung- I'm offened!" The younger Aussie huffed and I just laughed looking back at the elder amused at his deadpanned expression. 

"Bro- let's just go already!" Eric chuckled and with that we all got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the door. Chan reaching to press the doorbell a few times before we were waiting for someone to answer. My eyes going slightly wide when seeing Minho. Completely fascinated by the fact that this had actually happened. I was looking at the Lee Minho alive and well ok nice again. While he was distracted by Chan I quickly pulled out my phone to snap a picture of him and quickly sent it to Jisung.

Though I almost instantly regretted it now that all I could feel was my phone vibrating in my pocket from my brothers fanboying which was most likely just a bunch of keyboard smashing. 

Shaking my head a bit I gave Minho a smile as Chan introduced us and I just waved a bit before heading inside and looking around. "Okay...I can't get distracted. I have to watch out for everything closely. " I said to myself though my attention was suddenly caught by someone.

"Babe! You made it!" I blinked a few times and turned around to the source my eyes going slightly wide before a small groan was leaving me as my gaze fell on the most gorgeous man to exist also know as Hwang Hyunjin.

Shit.. so much for focusing-. I sighed to myself but a smile still stretched on my lips as he moved closer instantly wrapping me up in a hug. I let out a happy hum as I buried my face into this chest. "Hi Hyunjinnie~" I grinned and pulled away to look up at him with a bright smile.

"I missed you~" He cooed before leaning down closer and I let out a happy hum as he placed a soft peck on my lips. My cheeks heating up slightly and I hid my face away against his chest again causing him to chuckle. "Aw look how shy you're being~ so cute." He teased causing me to roll my eyes and pinch his side pulling away. "Ow!" He whined and I snickered.

"Serves you right- Anyway...get me a drink please??" I asked and he instantly nodded to go and get the said drink for me. I know you're probably wondering when the fuck did they get together??? How did this happen?

Well to make it simple, I wasn't waiting another three fricken years to claim what was mine. Now that I knew Hyunjin liked me for a couple years already the first thing I did when I woke this morning before I even contacted Jisung was call Hyunjin and confess. In which ended up in him asking me to be his boyfriend, we went on a coffee date this morning and that was that.

Yes it was beautiful and cute but now isn't the time for that I need to focus on saving my brothers man. 

Looking around again to scope out the area I hummed faintly noticing everything was going smoothly so far though that's when I noticed Hyunjin making his way back over to me. Biting down on my lower lip gently as I looked over him completely and couldn't help but let out a small groan. He wore a loose fitted black button up and tight black ripped jeans while his hair was styled perfectly and the slight make up he had on mad him look even more breathtaking. 

Why was he so good looking? This wasn't fair. 

"Miss me?" I eyed him from the smirk on his lips and rolled my eyes taking the drink from his hand instantly taking a sip of it. My nose scrunching up a bit from strange taste of the alcohol just now realizing that my boyfriends arms had found their way around my waist to pull me closer to him.

" _Dance with me_?" His voice being so close to my ear and the low tone he used just made a shiver run down my spine finding myself nodding yes. Within seconds I felt myself being spun around and I laughed softly as he pulled me back against his chest just letting him move us to the music. 

I hadn't even noticed how much time had gone past since we had started dancing. I had already gone through a few drinks and the sweet whispers the other was whispering into my ear was not help me to stay focused at all distracting me from keeping a watch out.

Everything was slightly blurry and I let out a small groan as I finally let my eyes roam around the room again before they were widening when I noticed Chan and Minho talking. Suddenly pulling myself away from Hyunjin I stumbled away in a hurry to find Woojin leaving my confused boyfriend behind. At the moment I could care less about his whines of protest. I needed to warn Woojin fast. 

Puffing out my cheeks as I found myself in the kitchen I frantically looked around and let out a sigh of relief when seeing Woojin talking with someone. Moving over to the duo I gripped onto the elders arm ignoring the surprised look he gave me. 

"H-hyung...ah.." I panted out trying to catch my breath. "Minho hyung's dad- he'll b-be here any second. Call police-" I managed out right when I suddenly heard a few yells.

Whipping my head around in the direction of the yells my eyes went wide seeing the angry adult pushing Minho away from Chan and I couldn't help but curse under my breath. "Now!" I hissed and the elder instantly pulled out his phone to call the cops.

Moving away from him I instantly found Hyunjin again frantically motioning for him to go help in which he did before someone else was ushering Felix and I up the stairs not wanting us to see what was going on I assumed. If only they knew what I did.

Glancing back at the person I recognized him as the boy Woojin was talking to just a moment before. "You two go in the room and stay there." He instructed and I just nodded blankly letting myself stumble into one of the rooms with an equally drunk Felix. Both of us instantly falling onto the bed with a groan before cuddling up with each other. The last thought on my mind before passing out was that I hoped I was able to warn them soon enough. 

"Jisungie I'm sorry, I messed up. I hope it was enough." I slurred out in a whisper before everything was going black letting sleep consume me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Rubberducky out~~~♡


	4. 2."Open Your Eyes."

BamBam grunted when when hearing the commotion going on and he glanced to Woojin who told him to take care of everyone else. He groaned as he pushed and called for people to get out. 

"Everyone out! Let's go! Let's go!" The boy yelled and though he got cursed and yelled at for interrupting their fun people started to leave on their own. His gaze roaming around until it landed on the two boys he knew as Chan's little brother and friend. 

Making his way to the two he quickly lead them up the stairs with a smile. "Alright boys time for bed. It will be alright okay?" He smiled to the two. Felix not knowing what the fuck was going just nodded while Seungmin was still fighting to try and get back down the stairs.

"P-please! I have to see!" He hiccupped but BamBam just continued to drag the two up the stairs and into one the rooms.

"No it's not safe. I promise it will be okay? Alright? Now sleep." The elder commented before closing the door and quickly heading back down the stairs to see what was going on. 

**Minho's POV**

I was so lost in the moment that I didn't hear any of the commotion going on around us until I felt myself being forcefully yanked back away from Chan.

I was about to yell at the person who ruined a moment I was waiting so long for but as soon as I saw the person I froze in completely shock.

"D-dad." I gasped seeing his furious gaze. The smell of alcohol being even stronger then normal and his eyes burning with anger. 

"What the fuck do you think your doing!? Making out with a fucking guy!? I taught you so much better then this! You fucking faggot!" He hissed pushing me back forcefully against the wall. 

My head slamming back against the wall and felt an intense pain suddenly surrounding me. Groaning I felt my body sliding down the wall and onto the floor gripping my head in pain while my vision blurred. 

"HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!" I heard someone yell which sounded like a mix of Chan and Changbin. My vision adjusting a bit as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. 

Woojin was hurriedly rushing people out the house, Chan and Changbin both arguing and seemed to be preparing to fight with my dad who easily was able to knock them both back off their feet with a growl. 

"Who do you think you are, huh!? " he hissed already sending a punch to Changbin's jaw and was getting ready to hit Chan as well noticing he had gotten back on his feet and had sent his own punch to the elders stomach. 

Pushing myself up I quickly lunged forward to grab hold of my fathers arm to try and hold him back.

"Dad! Stop it! Leave them alone!" I shouted feeling a mix of embarrassment and anger at my fathers actions. 

Though with one rough swing of his arm I was once again sent flying back against the wall slamming my head against the hard surface once again. 

Coughing a few times I felt my body slump to the ground again a rather metallic taste starting to fill my mouth. I choked out a gasp as I felt my body being lifted off the ground and a rather tight grip around my throat. My hands flailing a bit grasping at my fathers wrist to try and get him to stop. 

I could hear my friends screaming in the background but I could no longer see or understand what was going on as my vision was starting to fade away. The last thing I was able to hear was my fathers growl. 

"I won't have a faggot for a son-" the rough voice hissed before I was gasping for a breath of air and everything went black.

**2 hours later**

It felt like I had been roaming around in darkness for hours and I couldn't help but groan annoyed that I couldn't find anything but darkness. 

'Fuck my head hurts.' Reaching up to grip at my hair I frowned a bit while looking around once again surprised when I suddenly saw a blurry figure not to far ahead of me.

"H-hey! " I yelled to get the person's attention. Sighing in relief when they turned to look at me and started to come closer. Though I couldn't help but frown at the fact the persons features were still blurred out making it impossible to know who this person was.

" _Minho-Hyung~ "_ the voice called out and my eyes couldn't help but go wide at how angelic it sounded. For some reason the voice sounded familiar but I had no idea who had such a voice that could capture all my attention with just saying my name.

I could just barely make out the smile on the blurred boys face before noticing his hand raising to rest over the part of my head that was throbbing in pain. Though the moment the boy did the pain disappeared making me feel like a completely new person. 

" _There we go...better?"_ I nodded and the boy let out a tiny giggle that I couldn't help but coo at just wanting to hold him close forever. Though before I could even do anything else he was pulling away his soft touch leaving my head but he was then resting his palms on my cheeks. I leaned into the touch and my eyes fell shut missing the loving gaze the blurry figure gave him. " _Minho...its time to wake up."_

This caused me to open my eyes to look at him again and though I was still unable to clearly see him I could make out those beautiful brown orbs that seemed to take my breath away. "B-but...I want to stay here with you. " I muttered once again hearing that beautiful little giggle. 

" _One day...we'll meet again. I promise, Hyung._ " He whispered and for some reason I completely believed that I would though I was sure this person was just a figment of my imagination. But why did he feel and seem so real? My hand reaching to hold one of his that were rested on my cheek and I nodded slowly at his promise.

" _Remember Me, okay?"_ He whispered while leaning closer. Again I nodded and my eyes fell shut as the boy leaned up onto his toes soon feeling a pair of soft lips pressing against my forehead. "Open your eyes..." he whispered and my eyes instantly shot open. 

I groaned at the bright white lights I was meet with and rubbed over my eyes to look around the room. I blinked a few times trying to figure out where I was though the minute I saw the heart monitor and other machines I realized it was a hospital. 

"Minho! You're awake!" I blinked looking towards the door seeing a wide eyed Chan in the doorway. A small blush growing onto my features as he quickly made his way over to the bed and took hold of one of my free hands. "Oh my God I'm so happy you're okay..." the elder muttered and I just let out a small laugh.

"Of course I'm fine. When did I get here?" I asked looking around again missing when he pressed the button to call the nurse.

"A few hours ago...it's nearly 6am. They thought you'd be out much longer. This is great." The boy gushed leaning down to press a small kiss to my forehead causing me to look away shyly as a nurse finally came in.

Chan moved away so she could check over me completely and write down the notes needed before giving a bright smile in my direction. "Okay, Mr.Lee. this must be a miracle cause It seems like your completely fine and ready to go. You bite your tongue at the impact of hitting the wall which is why you were tasting blood before if you're curious and you luckily didnt hit your head at the second impact of the wall." She summarized with a smile. "So with that Mr.Bang you're free to bring Mr.Lee home. If there's any issues just come right back okay?" I smiled at her happily while sitting up. 

"Thank you." I muttered and she bowed her head making her way out the room at the same time Chan moved closer. "Alright let's get going yeah? Everyone slept over your house and I'm sure they'll be excited to see you when they wake up." Chan smiled and helped me up and out of the bed. 

Streching a bit I let out a small hum while running my fingers through my mangled locks. Feeling a bit light headed I gripped onto Chan's arm and slightly leaned against him. Blushing lightly at his chuckle that sounded so close to my ear I then felt his arm wrap around my waist and hoist me up a bit more.

"Careful Babe-" He cooed and this caused me to look up at him surprised and I was just met with his stunning smile in return that caused my heart beat to race just a bit faster. 

"R-right..sorry." I smiled up at him and we started to head out of the room to his car. Letting out a faint sigh as I got into the car. Leaning against the door I stared out the window watching the different buildings go by. "So...what happened after I passed out?" I questioned. Chan sounded out a soft hum at this question while glancing in my direction shortly before looking back at road.

"Luckily the police had gotten there right before he started choking you and were able to get your dad away. The paramedics got to you right before you actually passed out so they were able to get you enough oxygen before your heart stopped. Truthfully I'm surprised they let you out so soon...its like you have an angel watching over you or something cause you seriously got lucky." I smiled at the last part and couldn't help but think back to my mom who I hoped was watching over me.

"I suppose so...What happend to my dad?" I hesitated not sure I really wanted to know. Biting down on my lower lip gently I peeked over at him again seeing him visibly tense up. 

"He...was arrested. They said he could get up to 5 years for child abuse...though theres a chance he could get charged with attempted murder.." My eyes widened at this and I sat up in surprise. 

"What!? H-how...I... what am I going to do? It's not like I'm working or anything. How am I supposed pay bills or buy food?" I groaned and slumped back against the seat again. I was already flipping out thinking of everything I would need to take care off with my father gone.

Suddenly feeling a warmth on my knee I jumped slightly in surprise and looked down seeing that Chan had placed his hand on it and was now lightly caressing it. Tingles running through my body and I left out a small hum before giving him my attention again. 

"Don't worry about it, Min. If anything you have me. I'll help you with whatever you need." Chan assured. My cheeks heating up and my hands feeling slightly clamy. No one ever made me feel so nervous beside Chan.

"I can't ask you for anything. I wouldn't want to be a burden. " 

"A burden? Minho that's the last thing you are. I want to help okay? Anything you need at all you tell me. Alright?" He nodded firmly and I frowned just staring at him unsure. The car coming to a halt and Chan turned to face me more.

His hand reaching to cup my right cheek in his palm. It felt nice and I found myself leaning into it more but at the same time it felt like something was missing. 

"You know...with everything going on I've come to realize that life is too short and things could happen to take away what you like or love at anytime." He started and I frowned a bit confused on what he was getting at. "I was really scared that I'd loose you last night and I don't want to ever think I'd loose you again so suddenly without conveying my feelings...So what I'm trying to say is Minho, I really like you. So please be my boyfriend?" Noticing the soft blush on his cheeks and how he looked away I could tell he was nervous. I let out a small laugh this while my heart was racing and the butterflies in my stomach were going insane. 

Did he really just say he liked me as well? Did he really just ask me to be his boyfriend?? I was freaking out mentally that my crush had confessed that I almost forgot I needed to answer him. 

"R-really?" I stuttered before clearing my throat a bit embarrassed that I stuttered. "I mean- of course I'd be your boyfriend, Chan." I smiled and couldn't help but laugh at the wide grin that spread across his lips. 

"Seriously!? Awesome!" He grinned leaning down to press a kiss against the tip of my nose and I giggled faintly from the action.

"Can we go in now? I'm tired." I whined and he quickly nodded pulling away and getting out the car. A frown forming on my lips as I raised a hand to touch over where his hand was just placed on my cheek. The moment the warm hand had left the plush flesh it felt rather cold unlike when the boy in my dreams hands had left. They had felt hot and tingly for awhile even after I woke up but who was that? 

Sighing I got out of the car after Chan opened the door and helped me out. Holding onto my hand as he lead me into my house and I sighed lightly checking over the time. 8 am....still pretty early but I heard movement in the kitchen and I glanced over to it curiously.

"Oh, Woojin must be up. Let me go get him. " Chan smiled giving my hand a squeeze before pulling away to go to the kitchen. I hummed faintly and looked around the slightly messy room before staring at the wall that had a slight dent in it from when I had been thrown against it. Staring blankly at the wall thinking on how I almost lost my life just a few hours ago.

**Seungmin's POV**

I groaned softly as stirring awake while raising a hand to press it against my head. 

"Holy fuck my head..." I hissed while sitting up and running my fingers through my hair. 

Glancing around the room I blinked a few times seeing Felix still passed out to my right and to my surprise on my left side was my handsome boyfriend staring up at me with an amused expression. 

"What is so funny-" I frowned and he just let out a husky chuckle while sitting up. His hand raising to comb his fingers through his dark locks slightly taking my breath away. How does one look so hot first thing in the morning? 

"You're cute is all." He grinned and I just rolled my eyes at him before starting to crawl over him to get out the bed.

"I need water..." I huffed and started to head out the room leaving a chuckling Hyunjin on the bed. Running my fingers through my hair I started down the stairs though once seeing a familiar figure I paused.

There was Minho just staring sadly at the wall he was thrown against a few hours ago. I frowned confused at this before my eyes went wide wondering if Minho did die. He remembered Jisung telling him that was how Minho remembered acting the morning after his death. 

"W-wait...did I not get to woojin in time?" I frowned completely worried and dashed up the stairs again slamming the door to the room I was just in open scaring Hyunjin in the process. 

"What the hell babe, are you oka- oof Seungmin!" He groaned as I pulled him off the bed. Dragging him out the room and down the stairs. I pointed over to Minho while my eyes shifted back up at Hyunjin.

"Can you see him?" I questioned and my heart stopped at the confused expression on my boyfriend face expecting the worse. 

"Seung...are you okay?" He questioned turning to cup my cheeks and look me over. Though my heart was racing and tears threatened to spill from my eyes thinking that Minho was indeed a ghost again.

"Oh Hyunjin, Seungmin. Good morning! " I blinked surprised and turned to look in the direction the voice came from being met with Minho's smiling face as he moved closer.

"Morning Hyung, how are you feeing?" Hyunjin questioned and my eyes widend even more in shock before I was letting out a loud cheer jumping down the rest of the stairs and tackling the elder into a hug leaving both boys confused in the process.

"Hyung! I'm so glad you're okay!" I grinned. Minho just chuckled and hugged me back. 

"Of course I'm okay! No need to worry!" He grinned and patted the top of my head causing me to let out a happy laugh. 

"Hey guys- Breakfast is ready." Chan smiled while walking out and sliding an arm around Minho's waist as I pulled away. 

"I'll go wake up Felix!" I chirped and rushed back up the stairs forgetting my headache for the moment. Getting into the room I glanced at Felix and rolled my eyes throwing a pillow at him while I reached for my phone and quickly dialed my brothers number.

Raising the phone to my hair I ignored Felix groaning beside me and waited for my brother to answer.

"Yo! Minnie, what's up? How'd it go?" Jisungs voice rang out over the phone a happy smile streching across my lips before replying. 

"Good Morning to you too, but yes! It worked! He's alive and well!" I squealed almost and I laughed softly at his loud and excited cheers on the other end of the phone.

I had to move the phone away from my ear from how loud he was being and instead I put it next to Felix's ear causing the boy to shoot up and look around with wide eyes.

"What the fuc-" "sshhhhh" I hissed at the brown haired boy and he rolled his eyes getting out of bed.

"That's amazing, good job bro! I'm proud." Jisung finally said after he was finished screaming and shouting. I just chuckled glad that everything went well before the image of Chan hyung wrapping his arm around Minho's waist played in my head.

"But..." I started again which caused Jisung to go silent waiting to hear what I had to say. "I think...he may be dating Chan Hyung." I sighed and when I only got more silence in return I had to check to make sure the line didn't get cut off. Seeing it was still connected I put the phone back to my ear with a sad smile. "Ji? You okay?" I questioned and he sighed in response.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I figured this would happen...um let me call you later okay?" He said and I just sighed. 

"Alright, talk to you later Ji." I smiled and he just hummed in response before the line went dead. Sighing softly I placed the phone down and looked around confused on when Felix had left the room and just decided to head back downstairs. 

I hope Ji is okay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. 3."Who Let You In?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

_I APOLOGIZE BUT THIS IS NOT EDITED IN THE SLIGHTEST. WAS WAY TO TIRED BUT I PROMISED AN UPDATE. I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT AT ANOTHER TIME._

**_JISUNG_ POV**

"Dad please! We really need to go back to Korea!" I whined as I followed him around the house. He had just gotten back from work and from what I could see was exhausted but that didn't matter to me. I wanted to go and I was determined to get him to agree.

"Jisung. What is so possible important in Korea that you need to go back there so suddenly?" Wonpil questioned as I just stared at him like he was crazy. 

"Um! Hello!? Your other son! Seungmin is there waiting for me!" I snapped and he just sighed again while running his fingers through his hair. 

"Yes son I know, but right now just isnt the time. I just got this promotion i can't pack up and leave all of a sudden! That's not how the real world works, Jisung!" He yelled causing me to flinch back a bit in surprise. It wasnt often that my father got angry like this so it was very rare to her him yelling. 

"Look, Son I understand. I know you want to go back for that boy but don't forget that your mother and I went through this before...He isnt going to magically remember you the moment you show your face. It's going to take time for him to realize.Heck you should be happy there's even a slim chance that he does! I went off of your mothers word because I didnt remember anything at all." He sighed and i just looked down at my feet with a sad gaze.

Yes, I felt bad for being so pushy but it wasn't my fault I was like this...right?

"I'm sorry, Ji. I know its hard but just give it sometime. If we get lucky enough they'll find a spot in the Korea branch for me amd we can move back. Just not at the moment." I huffed again as he walked off to go change most likely. 

With a stomp of my foot I turned on my heels and rushed upstairs and into my room slamming the door behind me. 

"Its not fair! Its jot fair! It's not fair!" I whined with a few more stomps throwing a small tantrum before falling face first onto my bed. I know that in reality I'm being the unreasonable one but I just couldn't help it! If anyone else was put in this situation they would act the same, wouldn't they!?

A few tears already making their way down my cheeks before they were soaked into the blanket. I just missed Minho so much, I know it was really only two days since I last saw him but it physically felt like it had been years. I missed the way his arms held me when I slept, the soft forehead kisses I'd recieve when waking up in the morning or the fact that I could just cuddle with him all day long. I even missed his perverted and random jokes!

Letting out another groan I turned around expecting see the ceiling but I was met with two pairs of eyes instead. Shrieking in surprised I stumbled back on the bed amd ended up falling off it with a loud groan in pain. "What the fuck! " I groaned but instead was met with laughter before being offered a hand up. Taking it I looked at both boys with a glare.

"Who let you in-?" I asked narrowing my eyes a bit at them. 

"Your mom-" The boy smirked amd I rolled my eyes a bit with grumble. Didn't she know I didn't want any visitors. 

"Lucas....please leave. You too Jeno...I really just want to be alone." I sighed out while ploping back onto the edge of the bed. They both glanced at each other before looking back at me. Yes I watched them do it and I just knew that I wasnt going to be alone. 

"Nope! We're going out! Get up! Get dressed!" Jeno clapped his hands excitedly and I just sighed. I could never win with these two. 

Pushing myself off the bed I shuffled over to my closet to grab a hoodie and slipped it on before tugging on a pair of sneakers. The moment I had said things on Jeno linked our arms together and started to pull me out the room. Lucas trailing behind us with his hands in his pockets. 

"Mom! I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours!" I yelled.

"HAVE FUN!" She yelled back before I was being pulled out the door and down the street only assuming we were heading to our favorite arcade. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Wonpil questioned his wife wondering how their son looked whenever he went out with the two 'friends'. The woman sighing as she glanced at the door that their son just walked out of.

"Let's give it a little more time, I know he knows about his abilities but they're his best friends.." Moonbyul pouted and Wonpil sighed kissing her forehead before going back to his seat on the couch.

_**Back in Korea** _

_**Minho's POV** _

Humming faintly I nuzzled myself into Chan's chest more with a small yawn. I was exhausted at this point it had been a few hours since everyone was having breakfast and most of our friends had left already. Woojin, Changbin and Chan being the only ones left since Hyunjin brought the other two home. Chan and I were currently cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and I was tying my best to stay awake and watch.

"Min...you can sleep you know, you've had a tough night" I heard Chan mutter into my ear and I just gazed at him with a lazy smile.

"I'm fine! No worries, Channie." I nodded firmly in which he just nodded as well since he wasnt someone to force someone to sleep. Feeling him pull me closer I sighed happily barking in his warmth though the moment was cut short when the doorbells loud ringing ran through out the house. 

Groaning lightly I pushed myself away from Chan and slowly made my way over towards the door. Opening it with an annoyed sigh though my eyes went wide at the two officers standing outside the door.

"Lee Minho?" One asked and I just nodded my head a few times that it was me. The other officers giving me a small smile while bending down to my eye level even though he wasnt much taller. "I'm Officer Byun and this is Officer Park" he spoke pointing to the taller officer. "I'm sorry to bother but we need a bit of your time."

"We're going to need you and whoever saw what happened to talk with us. We just need to get your side of the story as well as just ask about how things at home are in general to get a proper court ruling." The Male smiled and I once again nodded my head.

"O-okay...let me just get my friends." I stammered nervously while shuffling back in the house. The two officers stepping inside as I went back to the livingroom where my three friends were. "Hey guys...the police are here. They said they need us to explain what happened. " I muttered causing the three to instantly sit up straight as I motioned for the two officers to have a seat as I moved back next to Chan. 

"Okay boys, Who wants to go first?" Officer Park questioned and the four of us glanced at each other before Woojin was raising his hand. "Okay, go ahead."

"Well basically we were having a party for Minho's birthday. His dad suddenly showed up and started yelling and hitting him. Chan and Changbin here tried to fight back against the obviously intoxicated man but it was to hard for them. The police showed up right when he got to Minho again luckily because if they havent I'm pretty sure my best friend wouldnt be here right now." Woojin stated. 

Officer Byun was writing down everything that the boy said appreciating the he summarized it all up for him. Officer Park then turned to look at me and I shifted uncomfortably in my spot.

"What exactly was he yelling at you about, Minho?" He questioned and I sighed looking to my lap.

"For kissing a boy..." I muttered a bit shyly and my eyes widened in surprise when Chan took hold of my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I was that boy. Which is why I was trying to help get the guy to stop but he just wouldn't. " Chan nodded firmly as he looked to the two officers and I glanced up at then seeing there surprised expressions. 

"So you're father almost killed you because you were kissing him?" Officer Byun questioned while motioning over to Chan and I nodded a few times. "Wow...hes gonna love prison." He muttered woth a roll of his eyes causing a small laugh to erupt from my lips. Officer Park glaring at his partner and hitting the back of his head lightly. 

"Serisouly love? Now is not the time.." He muttered and my eyes went wide at this and the four of us looked to them rather confused. Noticing this the shorter officer grinned.

"Ah right...We're married. " Officer Byun grind like it was nothing I couldnt help but sigh in relief more the happy that they would be a lot more supportive in the situation. 

"Woah, really? That's cool..." Changbin finally spoke in awe at the fact they two officers were a couple and I couldn't help but nod agreeing. 

"Yeah so no worries, we wont judge or anything." Officer parked grinned while wrapping an arm around the shorter officer before they were standing. "Anyways I think this is good enough. The court hearing is in two days. You all need to be there, okay?" He continued while the shorter officer moved and gave me a hug. I froze at the sudden embrace and he patted my back before pulling away and handing over his card. 

"If you guys ever need anything just give a call okay? The first is the station number just ask for Baekhyun or Chanyeol. The second is my cell which I suggest calling first no matter what okay?" The smile on his lips as he spoke made me feel rather warm and special almost? Like I wasn't going to have to go through anything else alone. He reminded me of mom. 

"We'll get going now. Don't forget, court in two days at 10am." The officer I figured was Chanyeol smiled at them and with that they headed out of the house. 

"Well they were nice." Woojin spoke up first and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I cant believe they're married. It's like they said fuck it and did what they want." Changbin muttered as I leaned back against the couch in deep thought which Chan seemed to notice. 

"Min? You okay?" He asked causing my two best friends to look at me as well and i just let out a sigh. 

"Kinda? I'm still worried...I guess. Responsibilities and all..." I sighed before feeling a pat on my shoulder. 

"Hey! If anything Changbin and I can come live with you! We always talked about getting a place together. It will be fun! Plus I have a job and Changbins rich remember." Woojin grinned and Changbin groa ed in response. 

"My parents are wealthy! Not me!" He huffed and I just let out a laugh amused that he never liked claiming that he had money. "And before you start saying oh I dont want to be a burden just shut up- yes I know you didnt say it but you're thinking it...this is what best friends do. You wont owes us anything plus you almost died dude. Theres no way were leaving you." Changbin nodded and I couldnt help but blink a few times surprised.

"That's like...the most you've ever said at once while talking normally." I muttered causing both Chan and Woojin to snicker while Changbin once again rolled his eyes before holding up a peace sign in an attempt to pull off a cute expression. My expression going blank as I stared at him while Chan was cringing and Woojin just walked away.

_**Two Days Later** _

_**NO ONES POV** _

Minho sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His hands fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt as he sat in front of the judge. He sat forward slightly to glance at the other desk like table at his father before sitting back again and shuddering thinking of the worst. His head then tilting back glancing at his friends and boyfriend that sat behind him before his attention was snapped back to the judge that called for him.

"Any day now Mr.Lee." The judge sighed annoyed with even having to wait a second longer then needed. Minho frowned and slowly stood from his set moving to the podium and sitting down. 

"Minho-ssi, Can you please explain your relationship with your father?" My lawyer questioned and I bit my lower lip gently. 

"Its not the best, we don't speak often and just ignore each other since my mother passed." He spoke softly and the man just nodded in response.

"Has he ever hit you before?" The man asked and Minho just nodded his head yes. "I see, can you explain what happened that night?" He then asked causing the boy to sigh lightly.

"Basically I was kissing another guy when I felt myself being pulled away by my dad. He flung me against the wall and I remember hitting my head but I don't remember anything after that. " I muttered and he just nodded again. The judge looking to the boy in disgust before motioning for them to hurry up. 

"That's all...you may go back to your seat" he smiled lightly noticing the person representing his father had nothing to say as if he knew what was going to happen. 

Minho got up and moved back over to his seat looking to the judge as he went over the papers in front of his desk. 

"Well...as I see it nothing to bad happened. It sounds like you're relationship isn't all the bad. " The judge muttered glancing over to the boys father with a smile before looking to Minho in disgust. "With that being said, I say probation for six months. You can not go 50 feet away from your house or the police will be notified. Understood?" He questioned. Kento nodding his head with a smirk forming on his lips.

'No no no no, this cant be happening-' Minho was freaking out in his head. House arrest ment never getting away, it meant always being around his father. It meant his father always being annoyed and angry and the 17 year old was never more scared to go home in his life.

"Yes sir." The adult nodded causing minhos eyes and his friends eyes to go wide in surprise. 

"What the fuck he almost killed him!" Chan yelled standing up seething with anger. A police officer instantly moving closer to the male to settle him down and the judge just rolled his eyes not caring as he lifted the gavel and slammed it down on the wooden table. 

"Case dismissed." he called before standing up and heading out the room but not without giving Minho one last glare.

Minho sinking into his seat staring blankly at the table not even noticing when his friends came to try and cheer him up or explain how they would help. 

All he could think was that if he stayed in his house his father was definitely going to do much worst things to him then before.

He had never felt more scared in his life. Though someone suddenly whispering in his ear caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

"It's okay...Its fine. Don't worry about anything. I'll always be with you...we all will. Be happy for me, yeah? Always be happy and let's try to live life to the fullest. I'm right by your side always." Minho turned his head slightly to look at the person. A smile streching on his lips when he was met with Chans reassuring gaze and he just nodded firmly knowing if Chan and his friends were by his side. Everything would be okay.

He hoped..


	6. 4."Hey Ji...I Have News."

**UNEDITED!!**

**Seungmin POV**

 

I sighed as I stepped into my room slamming the door behind me. I frowned glancing around the neat room tempted to destroy it in rage.

Woojin Hyung had just dropped me home after leaving the courthouse and I was more then pissed. How could they just let Minho's dad off the hook basically with such a horriable thing?

No matter how mad I was, I wasn't one to reck my perfectly cleaned room though. Instead I tugged off my dress shirt and slipped on a t-shirt before falling back on my bed and reaching around blindly for my phone. The only thing I could possibly do right now was call Jisung and let him know what was going on.

Easily finding his contact I let out a small hum deciding to video call him instead. It took a few minutes untill I was finally seeing my brothers face on the small screen. I smiled lightly at the bright grin he obviously was faking.

" _Seungminnie! Wassup, bratha!"_ He grinned and I watched as he seemed to be settling down on his bed. 

"Hey Ji...I have news." I sighed seeing a frown form on his lips, it seemed he could tell it was something bad. Raking my fingers through my hair I moved to lean against the headboard of my bed before speaking.

" _News? What happened? Oh wait...today was court right?"_ His eyes went wide in realization and his mouth gaped open "Oh God something bad happened, didn't it?" He muttered removing his glasses and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah. He put him on house arrest for six months. Is that insane!? What's going to happen to Minho Hyung? His dad literally can't leave the house! The abuse will just get worst!" I groaned thinking over everything again. 

" _Fuck..."_ I heard him mutter and when I looked back to the phone screen I could already tell he was on the verge of tears. I knew how hard it was for Jisung to not be able to get here. Even with our dad knowing I'm here and mom knowing the situation they still couldn't get dad to actually agree to move to Korea. Every time I've talked to mom she always sounded so desperate to make sure I was okay and make sure my aunt hadn't done anything to me. 

"And that judge...he was definitely a homophobic. As soon as Hyung mentioned kissing a guy his whole aura changed. I could see the digust and hate in his eyes, Ji! Man if I had a bottle or something I would've thrown it at his head.." I huffed annoyed while looking around the room. Though when hearing a slight chuckle I looked back to my brother on the screen seeing the smallest of a smile on his lips.

" _Seung, if you did that then you would be the one in jail."_ He muttered and I rolled my eyes a bit not really caring about that at the moment. " _Anyway I'm going to try and talk to dad again. Hopefully I can get something out of him."_ Nodding my head a bit at that I hummed in thought about to answer when my bedroom door flung open. I could see Jisung jumping slightly on the phone screen but my attention was on the women that stood in my room.

"What?" I hissed out not caring to show any respect to the women. 

"Excuse me? How dare you sass talk your mother." She hissed and I rolled my eyes glancing to Jising who just gave me a confused look. 'Our aunt' I mouthed and he just made an 'O' with his lips before staying silent.

"Who are you talking to? _"_ My 'mother' who I knew knew was really my aunt Sohee asked. 

"Why do I need to tell you?" I questioned before I was raising my arms to block her high heel that she threw at me. Hissing softly as it hit the palms of my hand.

"Since when do you talk back so much you brat? Tch.." She rolled her eyes and made her way in closer snatching my phone away and hanging up the call before taking her shoe and slipping it back on. "I'll be taking this...also I'm going out. There's not much to eat in the house and I don't have money to give you so starve I guess. Bye." I sighed at her as she turned around and made her way out of my room slamming the door behind her.

Groaning I closed my eyes rubbing my free hand over my face before realizing that my hand was bleeding from the heel of the shore digging into my palm. Pushing myself off the bed I shuffle over to the door and make my way out and move to the bathroom to clean up my hand.

Once I found it good enough I shuffled to the window in the hall and waited for car to leave before I was going into her room. Scrunching my nose up at the mess I moved over to her bedside drawer and opened it up taking my phone out before walking out again. 

**Messages from Ji:**

**Min?**

**Seungmin!?**

**You alright? Bro?**

I smiled slightly and sent him a quick reply that I was fine and would call him later before I was making my way to the livingroom. Rubbing a few hand over my stomach I sighed lightly before blinking a few times when hearing something behind me. Turning around quickly I blinked confused that there was no one before I looked to the couch seeing someone there. A smile forming on my lips as I moved closer to them. 

"Hey Daniel Hyung." I muttered and he turned to look at me with a grin. I hummed settling beside him and crossed my legs.

"Hey Seungminnie...she finally went out huh? It's about time. I got board of hiding." He muttered and I just chuckled lightly. Daniel is a ghost that stays around my house. Hes actually the same ghost that my aunt always beats me for talking to. Of course I didn't know he was a ghost before meeting Jisung but I knew now. I even explained everything to him and he was more then happy I knew the truth. He was also making sure not to be around when she was since he didnt want me getting hurt.

"I bet.." I mumbled carding my fingers through my hair though that's when he noticed my hand.

"What did she do?" He asked while taking hold on hand and looking over my wrapped up wond. 

"Threw her shoe at me...I'm fine." I muttered and he just nodded not saying anything more as he looked to the ceiling. Looking to my lap I rubbed a hand over my stomach before flushing slightly when it grumbled loudly. Puffing out my cheeks already knowing there wasn't food and I sighed not knowing what to do though a sudden knock at the door had me jumping slightly in my spot and looking to the door with wide eyes. 

Who would be here? Puffing out my cheeks I quickly got up and made my way to the door. Opening it I blinked a few times surprised looking up at my boyfriend in shock though what surprised me and made me even more excited was the McDonald's bags in his hands.

"Oh my God your a life saver!" I grinned taking the food and just leaving him at the door.

"Oh hello, Hyunjin. How are you? Great? Me too..." I heard him say and I just laughed before sending him a finger heart. Plopping back down on the couch I smiled at Daniel as he decided to leave, Hyunjin taking his place.

"Where's your mom?" He asked and I shrugged a bit not knowing as I popped a chicken nugget in my mouth. 

"Don't know...but I do want to tell you something." I smiled at his slightly confused look. "You know Jisung? The guy I let you video chat the other day?" I asked watching as he pursed his lips in thought before nodding.

"Ah yeah..the guy in Malaysia right?" He asked while moving closer amd wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Yes. He's actually my brother, my twin brother at that. Sohee my 'mom' isnt really my mom but my aunt." I told him just wanting to come out with everything from the beginning. Well besides the ghost seeing thing that is. "She took me at birth. Jisung is in Malaysia with our parents." 

"She what? That's horriable...are you sure you're okay here? Why don't you go there?" He frowned and I just shook my head.

"I can't just get up and leave everything I have here. I can't just leave you." I whispered while looking at my lap though still shoving food in my mouth.

"I guess that's true...I wouldn't want you leaving either. " I glanced at him and smiled softly pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Theres still a few hours till the new year. Want to watch a movie?" He asked and I nodded a few times letting him put something on. We cuddled up together on the couch and watched the movie while stuffing ourselves with the McDonald's he brought. 

A few hours had gone by like nothing and I moved out of Hyunjins warm embarace so I could look at the time on my phone. "Its 11:58pm..." I told him. I turned my head to look at him blinking surprised to see him so close to me already. A shy smile forming on my lips as he grinned at me and he raised his hands to cup my cheeks. Leaning into the touch I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at him.

"I love you Seungmin..." He whispered and I couldn't help the blush that grew onto my cheeks. We may have only been together officially a few days but we've had these feeling for each other for so long.

"I love you too, Hyunjin." I smiled and I grinned seeing him grin before he was leaning forward pressing a short but loving kiss against my lips which I happily returned.

"Can we go to bed now? If my aunt catches you here I'm dead. She wont pay attention if I'm in my room." I muttered and he just nodded before I was tugging him up to my bedroom. Getting into bed we cuddled into each other and within seconds I passed out in his warm embrace. All the worries I had earlier in the day vanishing only thinking about the good that would hopefully come in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a chapter I did in honor for new years- so yeah. Lol
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. 5."Felix...?"

Minho sighed lowly as he paced back and forth in his livingroom. He was currently waiting for the parole officer to bring his father home. To say he wasn't nervous was an understatement. He was terrified at what was going to happen the moment they were left alone. 

"Oh God what am I going to do, I'm scared..." he whined softly to himself though he suddenly let out a small surprised gasp as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Though he instantly relaxed back into the warm chest and closed his eyes starting to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Relax, babe. I'm here okay? We can do this." Peeking up at Chan the boy let a small smile pull onto his lips and he nodded slowly agreeing.

"Right...thank you for being here." The younger muttered before he was leaning up to press a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Chan sounding a happy hum as he returned it and after a few seconds they were pulling back when the door bell suddenly sounded. Minhos eyes going wide and he tilted his head to look at the door while pulling away from Chan's arms. 

The door creaking open and he finally came eye to eye with the man he was dreading to see. A sly smirk forming on the adult's lips causing Minho to whimper and take a step back closer to Chan who was just glaring at the man. Who still smirked at the two of them while Chan wrapped a protective arm around Minho's waist.

"Aw isn't this a site." The man spat with a roll of his eyes as the Officer took off the cuffs letting him walk into the house freely.

"Well...we will never be too far away incase anything happens. The moment he steps out the boundary of this house the alarm will go off and well be able to track him down. If you need anything heres our number. We'll stop buy every few days to check in." The officer nodded before he was giving the other adult one more glance before bowing slightly to the two teenagers and heading out the door.

Silence filling the room as the two teens stared off with the adult in the room. It lasted for a few minutes before Kento was rolling his eyes and taking a step forward. Chan quick to react and push Minho to be behind him taking a protective stance in front of his boyfriend. 

"How cute and pathetic...but I won't do anything. I promise,boy." The elder chuckled giving Chan's shoulder a pat before he was making his way to the stairs so he could go to his room but before he did he leaned to his son's ear to whisper. "He can't protect you forever." Before disappearing upstairs.

Minho letting out a shakey breath as he fell back against the wall and slowly slide down it. His body starting to shake and he pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them tightly. Chan instantly falling to his knees in front of him and scoping the boy up into his arms. 

"Hey...it will be alright. I promise." He whispered pressing soft kisses all over the boys face before landing a small one on his lips. "Let's go meet the guys. It will help you relax okay? " Chan whispered slowly tugging Minho up and giving him a reassuring smile. Minho nodding a bit as he went to slip on his shoes before he was being lead out to the other's car. 

Glancing back up at the house he blinked a few times seeing his father watching them from his bedroom window and when they made eye contact he couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. Looking away he quickly got into the car and put on his seat belt as Chan started it and drove them to the cafe were they would meet Woojin, Changbin and Hyunjin.

Kento let out a small hum as he watched the car with his son in it drive off before turning into the room and glancing around a bit annoyed. Shuffling over to his bedside table he flung the door open and pulled out the bottle of whiskey that stayed in it. Opening the bottle he started to down the nasty brown liquid while falling onto the bed. 

His gaze shifting to the desk again to stare at a picture if him and his wife. A few tears coming to his eyes before he was looking to another that had all three of them in it. He remembered they day they took it, when everything was still perfect. A small growl leaving him as he sent the bottle flying at the frame causing both the bottle and picture to shatter to pieces once it hit the floor. 

Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed lowly and pushed himself off the bed and went to grab the broom to pick up the broken pieces. Once it was cleaned he headed back down the hall to go throw it in the trash but paused in front of Minho's room. A small smirk forming on his lips as he pushed the door open and stared around the neat room before dumping all the glass strands onto the floor.

"Trash belongs with trash-" he chuckled before closing the door and going back to his room and passing out happy to be in a real bed again. 

 

_**3 hours later** _

_**Minho's POV** _

I sighed lightly as I entered the dark house again. My eyes roaming around carefully wanting to make sure that my father wasn't up. Chan unfortunately had to go home for the night because his parents had suddenly visited and didn't like that Felix was home alone. So that left me stuck here alone with the devil. 

Shuffling in more I glanced at the livingroom noticing the light from the TV and slowly moved closer spotting my dad sitting on the couch eating some chips. Our eyes meeting for a minute and I froze in my spot while he gave me a smile...a smile- that was weird. He never smiled. At least not since mom died. 

"Oh you're home? You have school tomorrow no? Hurry to bed." He nodded before looking back to the TV and I just nodded slowly before turning on my heels and headed up to my room missing the smirk on his lips.

That was weird. What was going on? Shaking my head a bit I pushed the door open to my room but as soon as I took a step in I let out an agonizing scream and feel onto my knees which just caused me to scream out again in pain. My eyes falling to the ground in shock at all the broken shards of glass that was on the floor and now stuck into the bottom of one of my feet and my legs.

Tears instantly cascading down my cheeks and I shifted away from the glass and stared at my legs in horror. Taking a few deep breaths i started to pull each piece of glass from my jeans luckily not many pieces actually pierced through to my skin but the ones that did hurt so bad. Once finished I raised my foot to do the same once again happily that it was small pieces and wouldnt do much damage. 

Quickly standing I limped over to grab the small portable vacuum and cleaned up the pieces ignoring the blood that seeped through my jeans at the moment. Once the glass was cleaned I limped over to the bathroom connected to my room and ran the water to fill the tub. Quickly changing out of my clothes I sunk into the water once it was filled enough. A few minutes of pressing a cloth against the cuts and the bleeding stopped and I just sighed sinking into he slightly murky water.

I know it was to be good to be true...this was only the beginning. I already knew this wasn't even the worst of what was to come. 

 

 _ **MALAYSIA**_  

"LUCAS I SWEAR TO GOD!" Jisung yelled as he chased the boy around the house noticing he wouldn't give back his headphones. He didn't have time for this shit noticing he was trying to finish working on a song that he promised to send Chan by the end of the day but Lucas had decided to be an asshole and try to mess up his work. 

"What?? I didn't do anything-" The boy said before he was suddenly disappearing from view completely before he was waving from the bed. Jisung freezing at this as he looked between where he just was to where he was now. 

"How the fuck did you just do that?" He muttered before he was dashing over to the bed and lunging onto his friend. A loud grunt leaving Lucas as he was pinned to the bed giving Jisung the opportunity to grab his headphones with a victory yell. "Yes!!" He shouted before rolling off the other and going back over to his desk.

Lucas pouted as this and just watched his friend go back to work with a sigh. The past few days he was just drowning himself in work and school. He never did anything fun anymore and it was a struggle to even get him to eat properly.

"Really Jisungie...What has gotten into you-?" The boy frowned before he was glancing over to the third boy in the room that was just ignoring the commotion going on. "Jeno- do something." The boy frowned and Jeno just raised a brow curiously at him before glancing over to their friend with a sigh. 

"Jisung-ah..." Jeno finally called out and Jisung slowly lifted his gaze from the computer to look at his friend curiously. "Why don't you take an actual break, yeah? What's going on with you? You've been acting weird this past week..." He questioned and Jisung just sighed as he pulled his headphones off leaving them around his neck and faced the two.

"Fine I'll explain..." he muttered finally telling his two friends what was going on from the very beginning. The two listening on with wide eyes in surprise before they were glancing at each other once he finished. 

"Should we tell him?" Lucas muttered trying to whisper behind his hand but failed. 

"Tell me what-?" Jisung frowned glancing between them both causing Jeno to sigh lightly. 

"We..." he started motioning between himself and Lucas. "Are actually ghost as well..." he finished and Jisung just stared at them both blankly before breaking out into a laugh.

"I-is that it? I knew that already!" He said between gasps for air and the two ghost just blinked in surprise. 

"But...how?" Lucas finally managed while Jisung continued to wheeze and wipe at the tears that escaped from his eyes. 

"How the fuck else does Lucas get around so quickly? Teleport? You guys are so careless.." The squirrel like boy grinned and the other two just gaped in surprise. "Is that all? Now I'm fine- really just go already I want to be alone." He finished and two just nodded blankly before finally just disappearing in front of the boy's eyes. 

"Finally..." the boy sighed and turned back to his table prepared to start on the music again when his phone suddenly went off. Blinking a few times in surprised he raised it up and tilted his head to the side curiously at the unknown number that was trying to facetime but decided to answer it anyway.

Once the video cleared up he blinked a few times in surprise while staring at the person on the other side of the screen. "Felix?" He muttered and said boy grinned brightly at him. 

"Hey Jisungie~" he chuckled lowly causing Jisung to crack a smile since he wasnt expecting this. "Before you ask Seungmin gave me your number. I was bored and hes to busy with homework to play any games with me." He sighed dramatically causing Jisung to let out a soft laugh as he loved away from his desk and went to lay on his bed.

"Oh? That's okay~ I'm more then happy to talk whenever you want! Though isnt it late there-? It's like 1 am...dont you have school in the morning?" Jisung questioned while running his fingers through his dark locks. 

"Pfft and? Its midnight for you so I should be asking the same...plus I'd much rather spend my time talking to you." Felix muttered. Jisung's cheeks slightly heating up at the comment and he cleared his throat a bit since he was just now noticing how husky the others voice actually was at the moment. 

"Wait...were you already asleep?" He asked raising brow causing Felix to gasp dramatically and press a hand to his chest in fake offense. The camera shifting around a bit before it was focusing back on him. 

"Okay yes- I took a nap at like 5 and I just woke up..." he confessed and Jisung couldn't help but let out a bright laugh. His hand raising to cover his mouth not wanting to be to loud afraid of waking up his parents. 

"Oh my God- Lix! Your brother is going to kill you if you wake up late or fall asleep during class you know? Wait that also means you lied about Seungmin! Hes definitely asleep by now." The boy smiled brightly at the other before frowning in realization and Felix just grinned returning the smile while running his fingers through his black locks. 

"Aye...he'll get over it..okay fine you caught me. I just really wanted to see you. He gave me your number a few days ago and I've been to scared to call." Felix muttered shyly before he was yawning and shifted to rest his cheek on his pillow and stared at Jisung with puppy like eyes. " How about singing me a lullaby? I'm sure it will put me right back to sleep~" he jutted out his lower lip in a pout. Jisung by now was as red as a tomato and looked away from the boy's eyes and instead stared at his lap. 

"S-sing? I don't sing that well..." "oh hush you...I heard the song you sent to Chan. I love how your voice sounds. Sing for me please?" He asked again and Jisung just sighed peeking up at the Male on his phone before letting out a sigh. 

"F-fine...what do you wa ang me to sing?" He questioned and Felix let out a tiny hun while readjusting himself on the bed.

"Hm...Zion T. Yonghwa Bridge...I think your voice would fit it.." Felix muttered while setting the camera down so he could wrap in his blanket though the camera was set so that they could still see each other. 

"O-okay." Jisung muttered before taking a deep breath and starting to sing the song for the other. His eyes staying on his lap as he sang the song to embarrassed to look at the other. Though Felix just watched the Male with shining eyes falling for how beautiful his voice was, wishing that he had one like it. 

A few minutes later and Jisung finally stopped singing and shifted his gaze up to look at Felix again. His cheeks going red once again once seeing that Felix was just staring at him and not saying anything. Clearing his throat lightly he glanced away again and rubbed the back of his neck a bit. 

"Uh Lix?" He muttered and that's when Felix broke out into a grin.

"You're voice is so beautiful...I can definitely sleep now! " he chirped while wiggling so he could get comfy again. Jisung just grinning at him before laying back on the bed and hold in ng his phone up so he could still look at the other. 

"I'm glad! Now go to sleep! I dont want you getting in trouble." Jisung scolded playfully and Felix just let out a chuckle and nodded. 

"Hm I'm going...I'll call you tomorrow. If you dont mind that is..sleep well Jisung. Good night." He waved and Jisung just nodded with and eye smile. 

"Okay, you two sleep well. See ya~" he muttered and hummed as the screen went dark. Jisung blinking a few times as he stared up at the ceiling tossed his phone to the side. "What the fuck was that.." he muttered while raising his hand to press over his chest feeling beating rapidly. His nose scrunching up a bit before his eyes went wide in realization. This was around the time when he had started to first have a crush on Felix. 

"Does that mean his crush was going to happen again even though I love Minho? Ah this is weird.." he whispered trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. With a shake of his head he reached to turn off his light and tried his best to clear his head and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Rubberducky out~~~~~~♡


	8. 6."What is this feeling?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinSung Journal entries

_Minho_

_**Jisung** _

 

 

_**Novemeber 1, 2015** _

_**Yo...Why is this so hard? I really miss everyone in Korea even if they don't k ow who I am. When will my dad let me go back?** _

_**-Jisung** _

\----------

_Novemeber 20, 2015_

_So after the glass incident my father hasn't done to much damage? I've gotten a few beatings but nothing as bad. I've been in contact with Officer Byun and he takes good care of me when he can. Also Chan has just been the best. He's there as soon as I call and refuses to leave my side most the time. He's so cute._

_-Minnie uwu_

\--------------

_**Novemeber 25, 2015** _

_**I've been talking a lot to Felix and Seungmin. It's intresting and they always keep me up to date with things. I...think I may be falling more for Felix? Ugh but it hurts so much since all I can think about is Minho. Seungmin says they're doing really well though...maybe I should just let him go?** _

_**-Jisung** _

\-----------------

_December 7, 2015_

_My father threatened to kill me this morning. So I am currently at Chan and Felix's house. I think I'll stay here for a few days. I could use a break from my father and Chanyeol Hyung insisted I stayed away for a bit. Chan of course instantly offered for me to stay there or else I'd spend the night at Bakehyun and Chanyeol Hyung's place. Anyway Felix was telling me about this boy he was talking to. I think his name was Ji? I don't know I kind of space out during his rants but I find it cute how much he likes him. He actually currently ditched me to go talk with him so I'm just in Chan's bed waiting for him to get home from work. He needs to hurry cause I could use some cuddles. Oh- Felix is back. See ya next time! Bye!_

_-Minhooo~_

\----------------

_**December 10, 2015** _

_**Chan, Changbin and I officially banned our group! Its 3racha! Also we finally came up with stage names. Know what mine is? J.one- cool isn't it? Anyways things are going alright? I'm doing well in school. Lucas is annoying as always and Jeno is acting more like a mom then ever since my parents have been busy. I love those guys even if they aren't...well alive.** _

_**-J.One** _

\-----------------

_December 15, 2015_

_I'm upset? I finally came back home. My father hasn't tried anything yet but I came home because Chan has been acting weird? Kind of like he was annoyed with my presence? I don't know. He's probably just tired, he's been working a lot recently so I figured I shouldn't be a distraction and go home. It's been a week after all. I hope he's okay._

_-Minho_

\-----------------

_**December 20, 2015** _

_**Guess who's coming to visit for Christmas! Seungmin! I'm so excited! He told his aunt it was a school trip and she agreed! He'll be here in two days. This is gonna be great!** _

_**-Jisung** _

\-------------------

_December 26,2015_

_Channie and I spent our first Christmas together! It was amazing. We drank lots of hot chocolate and he made my favorite foods. Oh he got me this really pretty necklace with my initials on it. Though I'm pretty sure I saw Woojin with a similar one today. I should ask where he got it since we're twins now! Haha. Anyway Merry Christmas!_

_-The Great Lee Minho~_

\-----------------

_**December 30, 2015** _

_**I'm sad Seungmin went home today, I miss him so much already! Hopefully my father will let us go to Korea soon now that he's interacted with Seungmin again. Oh also! Felix sent a present with Seungmin for me...its this necklace with a little crystal like container with glitter in it? I'm not sure but it's really pretty. He has a matching one for himself...is this him asking me out? He also sent this giant stuffed bear, I named him Toto :) he's fun to cuddle.** _

_**-Jisung** _

\------------------

_December 30,2015_

_My father locked me out the house today so I'm currently standing out in the freezing cold waiting for Chan to come pick me up. To add to that he dump a bucket of water on my head from the window so I feel like a damn icicle. Why was my father such an asshole? What did I ever did so wrong besides wanting to be with who I wanted? I hate this...I wish it would end._

_-Minho_

\-----------------

_January 1, 2016_

_So...Chan kinda blew me off today? I'm not sure why...he said family was visiting but when I talked with Felix he said they were definitely not even in Korea. Is..he hiding something?_

_-Minho.._

\------------------

_**January 4, 2016** _

_**Yo yo yo. It's been awhile huh? Nothing exciting has really happened to write about...I was talking with Lix today and he said something about Chan and his boyfriend not doing well? What the fuck is Chan doing to my Minho? He better not hurt him or we gonna fight.** _

_**-J.One** _

\----------------

_January 6, 2016_

_It's me again! Haha so I worked things out with Chan~ he was busy working so he could take me out on this really cute date. I loved it. We went dancing and spent the night watching the stars. It was super sweet..he's the best. Always there for me when I hurt the most. I...think I may love him? Should I tell him?_

_-Minho ♡_

\------------------

_Januaray 15, 2016_

_So...I told Chan I loved him today and he kinda freaked out? Is that normal? Is that a good thing? He didn't say it back but said he wasn't really ready to say it yet? I'm confused...what does this all mean? Also why did it hurt to tell Chan I loved him? It felt like I committed some big sin. My heart hurt so much afterwards? I'm so lost._

_-L.M.H_

\----------------

_January 22,2016_

_Hey it's been awhile huh? I've been so busy with dance practice that I don't have time to do anything! I haven't even seen Chan in a few days and I normally see him everyday. Is he okay? Anyway my father hasn't done anything in a couple weeks. Is he getting better? Anyway I gotta go I have homework to do!_

_-Min_

\------------------

_**Feburary 1. 2016** _

_**Wow I've been busy. I actually lost this journal. Sorry? Anyway Chan told me something that worried me....He said he has been in love with someone for awhile that wasn't Minho. My heart hurts. I already know something bad will happen. Chan never knows how to do anything correctly if it's not related to music. I just hope Minho will be okay. I'm gonna start asking my dad if we can move again. Hopefully I have luck this time? Anyway gotta go. Dinner time. Peace.** _

_**-J.One** _

\--------------------

_Feburary 5, 2016_

_So...I think Chan is avoiding me? Whenever I try to talk to him he finds a reason to leave? I don't know what's going on anymore. Why is he being like this?_

_-Min_

\------------------

_Feburary 14, 2016_

_Uh...God I'm crying so much while trying to write this. Pathetic right? So it's valentine's day and again my boyfriend was missing all day until I decided to go searching for him. You wouldn't believe what I saw. Wanna take a guess? No? Alright I'll just tell you. I saw him fucking kiss Woojin! My own fucking bestfriend! Ha- isn't this great? Oh and to top it all off my father is back to normal. Isn't that wonderful? Who was I supposed to go to now? Who is supposed to hold me and love me and tell me it will all be okay? I fucking hate Valentine's day._

_-L.M_

\--------------------

_**Feburary 14, 2016** _

_**Felix is so cheesey. We had a really long video chat today. He even skipped school so he could be with me all day. Isn't he adorable? He did also confess about liking me and that he wanted to ask me out but the distance was bothering him. Of course I understand but I also feel bad since if I was there I probably wouldn't even like him like this since I could peruse mingo.. minho properly. Anyway I told him to think it over more and make sure he could really handle the distance. I wonder how Minho is doing...** _

_**-Jisungie** _

\--------------------

_**Feburary 21, 2016** _

_**So Seungmin told me what's going on between Chan, Woojin and Minho. How fucking dare he hurt my precious Minho!?? I can't believe how much of an idiot he is sometimes! Though this also means that Minho is single again- maybe this is fate? Love always wins...right?** _

_**-Jisung** _

\---------------------

_February 26, 2016_

_So it seems my father has figured out that something's not right with Chan and I since he hasn't been coming around. Guess who has a black eye and broken arm now? Yup me. He pushed me down the stairs yesterday and I'm in the hospital right now. Changbin visited and let me know how much Chan and Woojin want to talk to me and explain things...should I let them? I miss my bestie so much...I mean Changbin's alright but Woojin was always the better one to be around. You know what...I'm going to talk to them. Fighting!_

_-Minho_

\-----------------------

_**Feburary 28, 2016** _

_**So Minho has a fucking broken arm!? I swear to God if Minho's father isn't dead by the time I get my hands on him he's going to wish he was! I'm pissed.** _

_**-Ji** _

\-----------------------

_March 2, 2016_

_Hey hey! So everything is great between Woojin and I again! He explained how he tried not to give into Chan and that Chan was the one that gave him the necklace for Christmas and that he was with him on New Years but that he didn't know that I had plans with him. He also told him that Chan confessed and kissed him first on Valentine's and that when I saw then was when he had tried to stop it. I know Woojin would never do anything to hurt me and even though it hurt I forgave him. It took a little longer for me to finally let Chan talk to me. I talked to him though recently and he apologized. He explained that he liked us both for a long time and what happened at my birthday scared him. That he since he hadn't figured out who he liked more he picked me because he was scared of losing me forever. His feelings were sincere he just figured out he had stronger feelings towards Woojin and was scared to tell me. It's understandable. I would've done the same thing if I had small crush and something life threatening happened to them. Either way I forgave them both and truthfully I'm really happy about it? I'm not as sad or mad as I thought I would be...and they are super cute together! Oh wanna know a crazy thing!? Woojin has liked Chan since the 3rd grade! Isn't that insane?? If had told me earlier I would've stayed away! Tch this is his own fault- haha...anyway I've never felt happier uwu._

_-The one and only Lee Minho~_

\-------------

_**March 3, 2016** _

_**So...Felix asked me out yesterday and I agreed to being his boyfriend. I'm actually really happy about it? I guess I'm glad to just have someone that thinks so highly of me at the moment since Minho doesn't even know I exist. This will have to do for now. Felix is really sweet and I really do like him but I know this won't last all that long. Why? Changbin is talking a lot about a freckled face boy I know all to well. I'll try to be a bit more distant from Lix so he can find comfort in Changbin. They were super cute together before and are perfect for each other. So let's hope this plan works. Yeah?** _

_**Bye bye~** _

_**-Jisungie** _

\--------------------------

_March 21, 2016_

_Things....seem to being going way to good to be true. I won my dance competition. My dad has done nothing serious lately. Chan and Woojin are doing well. Felix said that the guy he was talking to agreed to being his boyfriend. Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyung took us all out to eat and to a movie last night since they leave for there anniversary trip today. It's great but I feel nervous? Like some things going to happen? Anyway I hope this weird feeling is wrong. Gotta go to bed now. Bye~_

_-The great Lee~_

\----------------------

_**March 23, 2016** _

_**What is this weird feeling I'm getting?** _

_**-J.One** _

==============

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hope you enjoy. I'm too lazy to write everything out between them so I hope this does justice. 
> 
> As I said there will be a lot of time skips so this starts off those intervals. 


	9. 7."My love?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks keep coming.
> 
> My head hurts so much

_**April 2016** _

_**MINHO POV** _

 

*SLAP*

Falling to the floor with a grunt I hissed softly while rubbing hand over my bruised cheek. The door I had just walked through still wide open and I grasped on desperately to the side of it for support before the said door was slamming shut on my fingers. A loud screech in pain leaving me as I held onto my hand while gaze shifted up to my father that hovered above me. The scowl on his lips causing me to whimper as few more tears ran down my already tear stained cheeks.

"Welcome home, Bitch." He hissed and I just let my gaze fall to the ground letting my bangs hang over my eyes.

"Hello father.." I chocked out before I was finally starting to push myself up off the ground and shuffle inside more before I felt myself falling forward after being pushed down to the ground again. I hissed at the pain that shot threw my already injured hand and let out a small whimper.

"Ha- pathetic. Where's your little boyfriend now? Huh?" He laughed before he was sending a kick to my side causing me to fall over with a pained whimper and a loud groan while clutching onto my side. 

Groaning I coughed a few times taking a few gasps of air trying not to give into the pain that surrounded my body or at the fact my vision was starting to go in and out. 

"That's what I thought. What a waste of a person." He spat before finally walking away.

My eyes trying their best to focus again as I watched him get further and further away. Letting out another small groan I slowly tried to push myself up and of course I fell back down the first couple times. Once I was finally standing again I grabbed hold of the wall and waddled my way over to the stairs trying to push myself up them one at a time.

I can't do it...I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving for real this time! How much longer was I supposed to stand up to this bullshit?

Storming into my room I slammed the door closed and instantly moved over to the corner of my room. Flipping the rug over and removing the floor board that held my packed bundles that waited for whenever I was ready to escape this hell of what was supposed to be a home. 

Though as I look into the space I paused confused at what looked like an old picture tucked between the silk bundles. Reaching for the photo I raise it up to look at it closely. My head tilting in confusion as I stared at myself and a person that was way too blurry to ever be able to recognize who it was. 

 

"I don't remember taking this...who is this even with?" I muttered confused before finally seeing the writing on the bottom. "My love?" This caused me to frown even more as I stared at the picture. This obviously wasn't Chan. Who else could my love been?

Cocking my head to the side in confusion I just tucked the photo into one of the bundles before pulling them out and shoving them into a duffle bag.

Glancing around the room I grabbed my charger, wallet and other necessities shoving them into the bag before I was limping over to the window. 

Peeking outside I tossed the bag down with a small grin when it landed in the bushes. Taking on last glance back into my room I smiled sadly before I was climbing down the fencing on the side off the house. Hissing softly in slight pain once jumping down onto the ground. 

Picking up the bag I peaked into the livingroom window seeing my dad on the couch before making a run for it. I stumbled a few times as I tried to carry the heavy bag even when I was still in a lot of pain but I didn't care. I didn't even know where I was going to go yet.

Panting heavily I finally stopped running after about 10 minutes and found myself in one of my favorite parks. Smiling lightly I instantly moved over to one of the trees and tossed the bag down before letting myself flop down onto the snowy ground. My gaze instantly lifting to the night sky taking in the sparkling stars that decorated the never end span of inky black.

I let out a small sigh as I slide down to lay on my back and continued to stare up at the sky though before I knew it my eyes were falling shut and I found myself in a light sleep before I could process what was happening.

It only felt like a few seconds had passed when I was slowly blinking my eyes open again. I squinted a few times trying to adjust to how much brighter it seemed to be. 

Was it already morning? What is this rather warm and heavy feeling on my chest?

" _That one looks like a giraffe-"_ Someone muttered before there was a hand pointing to one of clouds that was floating above us. My eyes going slightly wide in confusion on what was happening. 

Was I on the roof of my house? Wasn't I just in the park though? Who is laying on me?

I just hummed faintly while pointing to another. 

" _That one is a turtle"_ I felt myself grin while speaking and I couldn't help but frown. 

Why did I say that? What the fuck is happening? 

My head suddenly moving to look down at the person that laid on me. His face was blurry but I could still make out the weird look he was giving me.

 _"Are you high? How the fuck is that a turtle?"_ He asked which caused me to snort amused before flicking the boy's forehead lightly making him pout.

" _Hey- If you can see a giraffe then I can see a turtle!"_ I retorted causing the boy to roll his eyes and raise his hands in defence. 

" _Fine fine...whatever you say-"_ he paused before he was rolling onto his side and tilting his head up to look at my face clearly.

Why does this feel so real? Has this happened before? 

I could feel a smile grow on my lips as my eyes stayed on the clouds. For some reason I wasn't able to move my head till a few minutes had passed by and I was once again looking down at the boy in my arms.

" _Hey- ...sung- hey?_ " I waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out his thoughts but my gaze seemed to follow it instead.

My eyes suddenly snapping open to see someone hovering over me with a worried expression.

"Hey kid? You alright? Why are you out here in the cold?" I blinked up at the man in surprise before I was slowly pushing myself up and smiling apologetically. 

"Ah yes I'm fine. Sorry. " I bowed my head and hugged myself a bit. He just nodded and continued to walk with his dog down one of the many paths in the park. Sighing lightly I glanced around before my thoughts drifted back to the dream.

What was that? Who is Sung? That person....that voice...I've heard it before...but where?

Groaning in frustration I ruffled my hair a bit before pushing myself up and pulling my phone out of my pocket.  Quickly I dialed Baekhyun Hyung's number while slinging my bag over my shoulder and starting to walk again.

"Hello? Minho-ah, what's wrong?" He asked the moment he picked up. The worry clear in his voice and I just let out a small sigh feeling bad for bothering him so late at night.

"I...ran away from home. Can I go to your place?" I asked softly slightly worried he'd say no. Since he was a police officer he should deny but he definitely felt more like an older brother.

"Oh God of course, I'll be waiting for you okay? Ah- yeol hush-" he whined and I couldn't help but crack a smile since the elder probably woke up his husband.

"Thanks Hyung, I'll be there soon." I whispered before hanging up. Puffing out my cheeks a bit I started on my way to the BaekYeol house with a small hum and thoughts still trying to figure out the weirdly realistic dream I had just a few minutes ago. 

It took about 15 minutes for me to get to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's house noticing I was still limping it took longer then it should've. Right before I was to knock on the door it flung open and I was being pulled inside.

"Oh my God what did he do to you!?" Baekhyun started to freak looking over my bruised cheek and at the way I struggled to move around. "This is horriable...gimme your bag. I'll put it in your room. You sit. " he demanded and I just nodded going to sit and watched him disappear up the stairs.

This was how much they really looked after me and cared for me. I had my own room at their house and it was just like my room at home but better because my father had no way of accessing it. 

A few minutes later I could hear hurried footsteps coming towards me and I tilted my head up to look at Baekhyun who had grabbed multiple ice packs and was already trying to find wherever it hurt so he could treat it.

"You...don't mind if I stay awhile right?" I asked worried that I was intruding but the elder instantly waved it off.

"As long as you want, Minho sweetie. In fact you never have to leave. Oh and that evil man- I'll make sure he gets what he deserves for doing such things to my precious boy." He cooed cupping my cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh softly at his motherly behavior. 

"Thanks Hyung...I'm really thankful towards you and Channie hyung." I muttered and he just smiled ruffling my hair.

"Its not a problem, Minho." He muttered before there was a rather loud whine being heard from upstairs which caused Baekhyun to roll his eyes and sigh loudly. "Speaking of a giant. You should go get some rest before Yeollie turns into a big baby since I'm not in bed with him. I left a towel on your bed for you to us to take a  shower, okay? Keep the ice packs with you too. " he smiled and stood up from the couch. 

I tried to quickly follow after him but that caused me fo almost fall over in the process from moving to fast but he was quick to help me back up. Giving him a smile in thanks he helped me up the stairs and to my room before once again ruffling my hair. "Sweet dreams. Minnie. See you in the morning." He cooed before heading to his room to a whiney Chanyeol. "Oh my goodness I'm here shut upppp-" 

I snickered lightly at this watching him disappear into his room before shuffling into mine. Looking around a bit I let out a happy sigh before I was stripping myself of my clothing and going to shower. 

20 minutes passing by before I was shuffling back out into my room in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. Hanging up the towel I moved to my bag and started to unpack a few things before I was pulling out the picture I had found from earlier.

Moving to lay on the bed I raised the picture up so I could stare at it. A small frown on my lips still trying to figure out who it was before my eyes widened in realization.

"Isn't he...the guy from my dream earlier? Oh and from when I was in the hospital too!" I gasped lightly in surprise finally putting the pieces together but then my frown just deepened. 

But...who is he? 

And why was my heart beating faster the longer I stared at this picture?

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hope you liked it~
> 
> I'm sure you recognize some familiar scenes?? 
> 
> How much longer till he remembers...?
> 
> When will Jisung appear again???


	10. 8."He's Dead."

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

 

**Minho's POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since I had been staying with the BaekYeol couple and truthfully I've never been happier. I had never been treated so well since my mother died and I couldn't help but feel at home here. We had actually just gotten everything worked out yesterday with the court so they could officially get me out of my father's custody and adopt me. 

Currently, I was sprawled out on my bed and was staring at the picture I had found in my runaway hole. A small frown on my lips as I stared at the boy(?) In the picture he felt familiar but I had no idea who he was. I couldn't even see his face but my heart was racing. "What the hell..." I grunted before I was being frightened out of my thoughts when my phone started to ring. 

Placing the photo down I quickly reached for the device and answered the call. "Yo Felix!"

"Hey Hyung, we're still on for practice today right?" The boy questioned and I just let out a hum as I glanced at the time before getting up and stsrting to look for some clothes.

"Yup, I'll be at the studio in 30 minutes, sound good?" I questioned balancing the phone on my shoulder while changing into my dance clothes. 

"Yeah sounds awesome, I'll let Hyunjin and Seungmin know. Oh, also my friend wanted to come and watch you don't mind right? It's Eric, the one I brought to your party." My brows furred a bit as I tried to remember the night of the party. 'Ah there was the brown haired boy, that one must be Eric since Seungmin and Felix had their hair dyed at the time.'

"Oh right, sure I don't mind. I'll see you in a bit yeah?" I muttered and he just chirped out a yes before I was hanging up and tossing the phone onto the bed so I could finish getting dressed.

It didn't take long untill I was heading out the house and to the dance studio of course after sending a text to Chanyeol to let him know I was going out. A small smile on my lips while bobbing my head to the music playing. Every now and then doing a slide or a spin and then chuckling softly at how silly I probably looked. 

Do you think I cared though? Nope not at all because the leaves were dancing and I wanted to be just like them. Letting the soft breeze guide me along following the many brown leaves on the ground that twirled so gracefully with every gentle blow and before I knew it I was in front of the studio.

Heading inside I bowed my head to the receptionist before I was quickly heading into our room. As always I was the first to arrive.

Tossing my bag onto the couch in the corner I went to plug in my phone to the stereo before deciding to warm up. Pressing shuffle on the playlist I hummed softly as Little More by Chris Brown started playing and I let my body move to the rythme letting it take complete control of me. My eyes falling shut as I moved to music though a few seconds later I was stumbling a bit and I gripped onto my head with a hiss in pain as multiple images started running through my head.

Flashes of an older self dancing to the same song coming to his mind and disappearing before returning again. As the lyrics filled his head images of a boy in his arms flashed with them. His bright smile blinding and making his heart race as the images continued to race through his head until the music finally stopped. 

"What the fuck.." I cursed pressing my hand against the mirror with a few heavy pants. My eyes finally opening and I blinked at what I saw in the mirror. My brows furred in confusion at the slightly older looking version of myself that stared back at me.

My free hand raising to lightly touch where his face would be but the moment I did he gave me a little smile before disappearing into a pile of leaves. Stumbling back a bit in surprise I just stared at my reflection with wide eyes until the door was swinging open causing my attention to shift to the people entering.

"Hyung? Why are you on the floor?" Felix questioned as he made his way into the room. His friend Eric following behind him and all of a minute later the SeungJin couple was walking in. 

"Ah- no reason. Um nice meeting you again Eric." I smiled to the boy and held out a hand to him. He took it and we shook hands before I was pulling back again trying to ignore the weird look he was giving me.

"Yeah, Same to you. Hyung..." He drawed out which caused me to frown on why he dragged it out like that. Shaking my head I glanced at the other two and greeted them as well. 

"Alright guys, strech a bit and we'll start. Next competition is in a few months." I grinned watching the three start to warm up while Eric settled on the couch. I took the time to step out the room and grab a water while going back to rubbing my head. 'What the hell happened back there...' Sighing I shook my head before heading back in and starting practice.

**4 hours later**

It had already been 4 hours since I had first arrived at the studio and I was once again alone. The other four had left about an hour ago but I couldn't find it in myself to leave yet. I continuously danced until I was sprawled out on the floor panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling. 

A small sigh leaving my lips as I let my eyes fall shut though the moment I did that boy from my visions before showed up. Once again I was being hypnotized by that breathtaking smile and I couldn't help but groan at the fact I still couldn't fully see his face. This was driving me truely insane. 

Grunting I finally pushed myself up and shuffled over to my bag. 

Grabbing my things I put in my earbuds and headed out the studio. Sending a wave to the lady at the front desk once again before I was heading out and walking down the dimily lit street back home not noticing that soneone was infact watching my every step.

**UNKNOWN POV**

I sighed annoyed while leaning back against the brick wall of the dance complex. One arm wrapped around my mself while the other stayed in my pocket as I tapped my foot annoyed at how long this guy was taking. My fingers fidgeting with an item in my pocket and I let out a slightly nervous sigh while thinking about what I was about to do.

**Flashback**

_"Ah you're here." The man grinned as I walked through the door and I just nodded my head a few times giving him a grin._

_"Yes father, what do you need me to do this time?" I questioned and he just gave me a smirk in response while patting the seat beside him._

_"You did so well with telling me about the party last time that I needed another favor. Sadly I couldn't get the job done that time so I need you to finish it. I can't go anywhere after all." He sighed shaking his ankle to prove his point. "And the little cunt moved out so I can't get to him." My eyes shifting down to the ankle braclet and I frowned lightly at the restraining item. "You do this for me and I'll really see you as my son. Make me proud and don't show me your face again until you do it." My eyes then shifting to the pocket knife that was placed in my hand. Fingers slightly sliding over the shining blade before shoving it into my hoodie pocket._

_My eyes widening in surprise though and I glanced up to him to see if he was serious. When my gaze saw that already proud and encouraging smile on his lips I couldn't help but to grin and nod firmly. "Yes sir! I won't disappoint you." I nodded again before standing and making my way out of the house while shoving my hand into my pocket to fiddle around with the knife._

**Flashback end**

 

My head swiftly turned to look at the door that finally opened and I hummed faintly as I watched Minho make his way out. "Bout time.." 

A small smirk forming on my lips and I waited a few minutes before I was starting to trail after him. Keeping in the shadows and staying as silent as possible as I followed him for a few minutes.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when catching a glimpse of his smiling face. It pushing me over the edge. Pulling my mask over my face I waited another moment and at the next chance I saw I roughly pushed him into a dark alleyway slamming him back against one of the two brick walls before I was sending a punch straight to his face.

"W-what the fuck..stop! Help!" He cried but it just pushed me further as I lifted my leg kneeing him right in the stomach and when he doubled over I took the chance to pull the knife from my pocket.

Flicking the blade open I shoved the blade right into his abdomen twisting it deeper into him. His pained yell just made me smirk even more as he fell to his knees. Pulling the knife out and taking a step away I watched him stumble to the ground with painful whimpers and just chuckled lowly. Wiping the blood that had gotten on my hands onto my thighs staining my blue jeans with a chuckle.

"Such a wuss, no wonder father hates you." I spat and couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on his face. "Thats right he's my father as well. He'll be so proud of me now for killing off the faggot he never wanted." I squatted down gripping onto his hair. I could see that he was loosing conscious and I just chuckled letting his head drop to the ground before standing back up again. "Have fun in hell. Oh and tell your bitch of a mother I said Hi." I smirked before shoving the knife into my pocket and running off. My destination was straight to tell my father of what I accomplished.

It didn't take long for me to reach the house and right before I could knock the large door swung open. A large grin spreading on the man before me lip's and he instantly pulled me into a hug that I couldn't help but melt into.

"Eric!" He hummed. "My son, I'm so proud of you. I'm guessing you got the job done yes?" I couldn't help the wide grin that spread onto my lips while tugging my mask down. 

"Yes father, he's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. 9."Lavender Rose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minho is stuck in a coma Minjun needs a little help.

_**UNKNOWN'S POV** _

My face scrunched up in confusion watching the two boys disappear into an alley. Unable to comprehend at first before realizing something terriable wrong was going on. At the speed of light I was in front of alley right as Minho's body fell to the ground and blood started to soak the payment. 

"Fuck.." I muttered quietly glaring at the kid who ran off before quickly kneeling down beside the dying boy. It not taking all that long for me to tug the cell phone from my pocket and call an ambulance. As soon as I hung up I tossed the device away not jeeding it anymore before placing my hand over the wound putting a temporary seal on it. My eyes meeting Minho's who was struggling to keep his opened.

"Y..you- the p-park..guy.." he muttered with a cough before curling up further in pain. Cursing again under my breath trying to help the best I can even if I don't have the power for it. 

"Yeah..the park guy-" I smiled lightly taping at my watch to signfy the boss about what was happening before looking to the boy again. ' _I gotta make sure he stays awake. I'd hate to see me nephew heart broken.'_ I sighed before trying to figure out what to say. "Hey kid, stay with me okay? Help is coming." I assured a few times. Sending him a small smile as he nodded along and the moment I heard the sirens I sighed in relief and stepped aside letting the paramedics do what they needed to do. Even though they couldn't hear or see me I couldn't help but thank them multiple times.

Seeing the boy get carried off to the ambulance I let out a small sigh combing my fingers through my hair and closing my eyes. Muttering ' _take me home_ ' as soon as the last word left my lips I re-opened my eyes and blinked a few times at the blinding white hallway. Shaking out my wings before I was making my way to the bosses office and stepping inside.

"Sungjin! Oh my godness how is my baby? Will he be okay?" The women freaked and I just gave her a reasuring smile while nodding. 

"Yes Minjung, he should be fine...at least he's not dead but he'll go into a coma. " I gave her a small smile and she nodded a few times still relieved that he hadn't passed. "I think you should visit him...you could get him to wake up. I'm sure of it." I gave her a reassuring smile while carding my fingers through my hair once more.

"Thank you again for watching over him lately. Oh...also I have something I need you to do for me." She muttered and the worried expression caused me to frown. 

"If I can't get him to wake up...I need you to get Jisung." She finished and my lips fell apart in surprise. Looking to the floor both excited and nervous at the request. 

"I...um alright. I can do that. It's been awhile since I've seen my nephew. " I chuckled softly and just gave her a smile.

"Perfect. I'll give the signal if I need you to get him." She smiled before she was disappearing into a cloud of gold dust.

Sighing again at everything that happened I could only hope all would go well but I was also getting a bit nervous at the thought of going to see one of my Nephew's. The last time I could visit earth was when they were born. Such a happy day that I wish I could attend in person. 

Shoving my hands into my pockets I headed out of Minjung's office and down to my personal corridor. Pushing the door open instantly walking into a replica of the Day6 dorm. A place were some of my best memories were formed and one of the last places I was with all of my brothers. 

Slumping down onto the couch I let my head lull back against it as the car accident replayed in my head. The way the car flipped and spun off the road. The way I struggled to get all the members out of the burning vehicle and then how the car exploding sending a stray pole right through my chest. I hissed at this and rubbed over my chest where the pole was.

I didn't regret a singal thing that day. My members meant the world to me and if that meant giving up my own life for there's there was no hesitation to do so. Though I couldn't help but wish I could be there for all the events I've missed. Byul and Pil getting married, their beatiful twins being born. I wish I could thank Pil for naming one of them after me. I heard Jae just had a baby girl with his wife and Dowon was still living his bachelor lifestyle and of course Brian who moved back to canada and was supposed to be getting married soon.

Letting out another sigh my lips lifted up in a smile as I glanced at the picture of my nephews on the table close by. 

"Guess I'll finally be able to meet one of my favorite boys..." I grinned cheekily before grabbing my guitar and strumming it absentmindedly while waiting for any signals.

 

**_MINHO'S POV_ **

 

This felt like deja vu. Again surround by darkness not knowing which way to go or how to get out. Who would have thought I would be in this situation again? Will I really die this time? Slumping down onto the ground I sighed lightly ready to yell out in fustration when a sudden bright light was surrounding the darkness. 

' _What was going on? Am I going to heaven?'_ Though that thought was gone once finding myself in...a garden? Frowning a bit my gaze shifted around the now large area and my eyes widened finally recognizing where I was.

"This...this is mom's old garden..." my voice barley above a whisper as I started to walk around admiring the many types of flowers. After a few minutes I was suddenly hearing a voice. It was someone singing in fact. A frown forming on my lips confused and my head instantly snapping towards the direction. 

"Mom?" Eyes wide when hearing the familiar song I quickly started to make my way towards her voice and after what felt like forever I finally found her tending to her roses. A scene I used to come home to often when in elementary school. 

"Ah...you found me,my little bundle." My eyes widened at this and as she finally turned to face me I couldn't help but gasp in shock. Eyes starting to water and I instantly found myself running into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"M-mom! I miss you so much...oh my god." I muttered in complete shock just hugging her tighter. Hearing her breathy giggle fill my ears like the most beautiful song I've ever heard before I was feeling her patting my head. 

"I missed you too, my handsome boy." She hummed before pulling away. Her warm hands cupping my cheeks giving them a soft squeeze. "My how you've grown. You lool just like your father no fair." She whined playfully and I just gave her a small smile at the mention of him. "Aigoo, I don't know what has happened to that man. Tsk.. He used to be so amazing and perfect. " She sighed moving us to the house where we peaked into the window. An old memory playing of the three of us playing games together and having lots of fun together.

"I remmeber that day...I had won my first dance competion and we had family night after..." I muttered and she just hummed lightly before we were once again moving away. 

"We were so proud of you that day. Hm. Do you remember all the time we spent here in the garden?" She questioned and I just nodded happily as we moved over to the garden swing and sat down on it. The wind instantly starting to rock us back and forth.

"This was where your obession with leaves started, remember?" She asked again and I just let out a small laugh while nodding as another qust of wind sent the leaves on the ground spinning in the air.

"You were adorable...about two years old when you started chasing them around. Three when you started to dance and twirl around with them." She stated and I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"I remember everything..." I muttered looking up to the sky before I was hearing her little snort. Frowing I glanced over at her confused and she just waved it off as nothing. 

"Minho-ah...you do know where you are right now right?" She asked suddenly and I raised a brow slightly confused.

"I..in a garden?" I frowned and she just shook her head while taking hold of my hands.

"No,baby...You're in a hospital right now in a coma. Its been a few hours already. I'm here to try and help wake you up." My eyes widening slightly and I nodded a bit trying to take in the situation. 

"O-oh...but why can't I stay with you?" I frowned and when seeing a small smile strech onto her lips and her hand once again raising to caress my hair. 

"Because little bundle, you have many more amazing things to do in life and a very special person to meet." I raised a brow at this but it made sense kind of so I couldn't really complain. Some time in the future I'd get to see her again. Thats all that mattered to me.

"Okay...do what you need to do then." I smiled and she nodded raising her hands till one was pressed against my forehead. My eyes falling shut and I hissed lightly at the sudden stinging I felt after a few seconds. 

 

_**NO ONE'S POV** _

 

The glowing white light leaving Minjung's palm as she tried her best to stimulate the boys outter senses. 

Currently in Minho's room was his bestfriend Woojin who rufesed to leave his friends side as soon as he heard what had happened. The boy's adoptive parents busy trying to figure out who did the crime. 

His friends gaze shifting over to his friend seeing slight movement in his friends fingers. "Minho?" Instantly standing he shuffled closer to the bed and took hold of his hand but the moment he did the movement stopped. Woojin sighing at this before settling back in his spot and going back to his homework.

A stinging sensation shooting through Minho's body and he hissed pulling away from his mother's glowing palm. "I-I can't it hurts." He muttered and she just let out a small sigh. It was worse then she had thought. His body is still in shock and not relaxed enough for it to work. 

"Mhm I see...looks like I will need his help." She muttered and stood up from her spot. Making her way over to the many roses once again and plucking a few petals from one of the red roses and letting them fall to the ground. As soon as they touched the ground they dissappered into little puffs of smoke.

Her son rather confused on what she meant by his. ' _Who is he?_ ' Minho wondered but decided not to say anything. "Son? Do you remember the meaning of the color of roses?" Minjung questioned and Minho couldn't help but frown confused at the sudden question. 

"I..uh a few of them? Why?" He asked standing up to follow after his mother. 

"Tell me the one's you remember." She replied without answering the question he asked. At this Minho frowned trying to rack his mind for the answers.

"Red is for love, passion and baeuty...White is purity, heavenly and innocences. Yellow is joy, friendship or welcoming...um..ah pink! Admiration and joy or sympathy. Uh..That's all I can remember I think.." He frowned scratching the top of his head and the women just smiled as she plucked one of the lavender roses from the bushes and turned to show it to her son. 

"I want you to remmeber this one too...even if its the only one you remember." She started placing the rose in his hands and cupping his that was now holding the rose. "Close your eyes.." The angel said softly and Minho quickly followed letting his eyes fall shut before she was continuing. "A Lavender rose...stands for love at first sight." She whispered and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

The moments her lips touched his forehead he felt a sharp pain ran through his body and when he opened his eyes again he raised a brow confused at the new place he was in. It looked like his old bedroom at his father's house. The house he grew up and lived in until recently but his room was empty. He frowned a bit confused and looked around before he was seeing himself sitting on the bench by the window before someone else was entering.

It was another one of those visions happening but the moment the two people looked at each other they dissapeared just leaving Minho and the other boy alone.

Minho frowning a bit confused not being able to see him clearly at first. Though the moment the boy stepped further into the room everything seemed to come back to Minho like a ton of bricks.

_"Y-you can see me?"_

_..._

_"...And what do you mean by if I can see you? You're standing right in front of me!"_

_..._

_"I'm...not alive, I'm..I'm a ghost-.."_

_..._

_"AH WHAT!!????"_

 

The boys body suddenly came flying towards him and their bodies suddenly falling back onto the ground. Minho grunted as the other boy landed on top of him. Staring into the boy's breathtaking brown orbs as he laid ontop of him. Minho kept his arms wrapped tightly around the other scared he hurt himself with the fall. For the first time since he had passed he could feel his heartbeating faster then it ever had even when alive. Not wanting him to move from his hold or to even stop staring into his eyes. 

Minho groaned as the vision suddenly went away. The face Minho had been trying so hard to figure out finally clear and it took his breath away the moment he saw it. His gaze went back to the boy who just stared up at him as if not knowing what to do. Minho's hands slightly shaking as every memory and everything they did together came to him.

The rose falling from his hands and now resting perfectly between the two boys. Minho's now reaching for the other before he was wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller boy who instantly returned the gesture and nuzzled himself into the elders chest.

"Jisung...It's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy hope you liked it
> 
> RubberDucky out~~~~♡


	12. 10."He's Awake."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally wakes up after meeting woth Jisung

**_SUNGJIN'S POV_ **

Eyes shooting open suddenly as the room got noticeably colder. Sitting up a bit I dart my eyes around curiously before seeing the rose petals that fluttered down from what seem like thin air. 

"Damn..okay." Sitting up he closed his eyes and within a matter of seconds a blinding white surround him. When he opened his eyes again he stood in a bedroom. Every decorated with dark blues and greys as. Some music equipment off to the side and looking to the bed I sucked in a breath when seeing Jisung sitting there and doing what seemed to be homework. 

"Jisung." I muttered causing his head to instantly snap almost causing him to fall off the bed and I couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. 

"Who are you- wait...no you look familiar. " he muttered and squinted as he stared at me and I just gave him a smile.

"I don't have much time to explain but I'm Sungjin. I was in the band with your father when he was younger...he was like my brother." I started and the boys eyes once again went wide. 

"Uncle Sungjin? Dad talks about you all the time...wait- are you the one who Seungmin was originally named after?" He questioned and I just nodded that yes I was indeed. "So you're...a ghost?" He frowned and I quickly waved my hands no. 

"No I'm an angel actually and truthfully we really need to get going. Minho needs you-" I tried to speak again but the boy instantly sprung out the bed and frantically put on his shoes.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!? What happened? How are we getting there?" He asked and I just chuckled at his sudden change in behavior. 

"He's in a coma...someone stabbed him and we need your help waking him up or he really could die. Now all I need you to do is lay down and close your eyes." I directed and he instantly laid down and did as told. Walking over I pressed my hand over his forehead and smiled softly. "It was nice meeting you, Kid. " I muttered while a smile formed on his lips. Humming faintly I leaned down to whisper in his ear before sending a surge of power to his forehead and after a few seconds I removed my hand. "Wake up.." I muttered before disappearing. 

 

**_JISUNG'S POV_ **

 

My eyes shot open and I panted lightly looking around in surprise. Eyes darting around the familiar setting and they widened even more seeing it was Minho's house. Even more so when he saw what looked like himself running past him and up the stairs. 

Pushing myself off the floor I quickly made my way up the stairs behind myself and into my old room. Once getting there I froze when seeing Minho and I's first interaction play from when he was still a ghost but then my gaze fell on Minho himself. 

Taking a few shaky breaths I slowly moved closer into the room and when he finally noticed my presence I couldn't help but to once again freeze in place. ' _Does he know?_ ' Sucking in a deep breath wondering if he'd even realized who I was. 

Seeing the sudden pained expression on Minho’s face my eyes went wide and I took a few steps forward in worry though when our eyes met again I froze in my spot again. 

My eyes shifting to the flower that fell to the ground and before I could process what was going on I was being pulled into the elders warm embrace arms instantly wrapping around him.

“Jisung...It’s you.” My eyes once again shooting wide and I tightened my hold on him.

“Yes..It’s me, Hyung.” I whispered with a shaky voice as a few tears started to run down my cheeks while pressing my face more into his chest not caring that it was getting wet. Pulling away slightly to peek up at him he gave a bright smile before he was leaning down to connect our lips together. 

My breath instantly being taken away as our lips moved together expression just how much we missed each other. It only lasting for a minute before he was breaking it to pull me back into his chest.

I had no idea how long it had been until we finally separated from each other but at some point we had moved onto the bed. We were just enjoying each others warmth and sharing many kisses when his hand raised to cup my cheeks. The pads of his fingers caressing over my plump cheek and I couldn’t help but to lean into it eagerly.

“So it worked? You did it...Seungmin saved me?” He questioned and I nodded my head slightly smiling brightly up at him.

“Hm..we did it.  We saved you...but you're in danger right now. If you don’t wake up I’ll lose you again and we can’t have that happen. Please wake up Minho..” I whispered. No matter how much I wished to just stay with him like this forever, encased in his warmth and snuggled up on what was once our shared bed. We couldn't. My train of thought being cut off when I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

“I...won’t know who you are again when I do though..right?” He muttered and I just nodded yes in reply which just caused him to sigh. “I don’t want to leave you again, Jisung. God all this time those flashbacks and that picture was making me so frustrated that I couldn’t figure out who it was. Now that I know why would I want to leave you again?” Seeing the frown deepen on his lips as he spoke I couldn’t help but sigh lightly and give him a sad smile.

“I get it, trust me.. How do you think I felt this whole time knowing you were just a phone call away? I couldn’t do anything about it without looking like a creep!” Huffing out in frustration I pulled away from him slightly to card my fingers through my hair before I was taking a deep breath to calm myself down. 

“I’m sorry..It’s just if there's anyone that wants to stay like this it would definitely be me but if we stay like this you will die. I will be gone and I won’t be able to get to you again. Your father still lives in the house so my family can’t move back there. I won’t be able to find you again if you do turn into a ghost again and that’s only if you become one again. Usually with second chances you just instantly go away..” I informed while sitting up on the bed and leaning against the headboard.

“O-oh..really? I-I…” He started and I just raised a hand to cut him off. My hand raising to cup his cheeks and lightly squish them together.

“Minho please...You need to wake up. I told you before and I’ll tell you again. I promise to come back to you and even if it takes time you better remember me.” I whispered bring his face closer to mine to press another loving kiss to his lips before I was standing up and going to pick up the forgotten rose on the floor. I could feel Minho’s presence behind me and I couldn’t help but to smile softly.

“But Jisu-” He started but I was quick to mutter the spell that Uncle Sungjin had told me right before leaving.

“My first and only love, I know it may be hard but it’s time for us to depart. It will only be a matter of time till I’m in your mind again.” I muttered at the sametime squeezing the flower petals between my hands and watching it turn into a shimmering lavender dust. “Lee Minho...my one and only love it’s time to wake up.” 

My eyes opening to look at the now glowing dust and within a matter of seconds I was tossing it into the air and turning around to face a stunned Minho.

“Open your eyes.” I whispered and the moment he looked at me I raised my hands and roughly pushed his chest so he was falling back onto the ground. The moment his back was about to touch the floor I could feel my whole body being sucked away. 

Shooting upwards my eyes shot opened and I breathed heavily as I frantically looked around seeing that I was now back in my room. Sungjin was gone and I couldn’t help but to sigh softly as I finally started to breath normally. 

Slowly pushing myself off the bed I shuffled towards my room dorm to go to the bathroom to wash my face but a something sparkling on my desk caught my eye. Frowning softly I changed my path and went over to the desk to find a single glittery lavender rose sitting there with a silver ribbon wrapped around it’s stem.

A wide grin spreading onto my lips and raised the floor to stare at it as my eyes brimmed with tears.

“When you get back if there’s a lavender rose upon your table then he has awoken. He will be as good as new and waiting for you. Good luck, Nephew.” Sungjin’s voice rung through my head and I couldn’t help but smile more.

“He’s awake.”

 

**_MINHO’S POV_ **

 

Groaning quietly I as my eyes slowly fluttered open though they were quick to be closed again by the blinding white lights. “Damn hospital..” I muttered out with a raspy voice and before I could even process what was going on I could feel my hand being taken into warm ones.

“Minho! Oh my god you’re awake!” The person gasped and I frowned a bit confused slowly letting my eyes flutter open again. 

“Woojin?” I muttered knowing who exactly the voice belonged to and I was proven right when seeing the stupid grin on my best friends face.

“Yes it’s me. I’m so happy your awake it’s been days- I was getting so scared oh let me call the nurse.” He gasped and instantly searched for the pager to call the nurse and doctor.

“Days? It only felt like a few hours..” I muttered trying my best to start sitting up but just ended up wincing in pain as my stomach bent. Woojin quick to make me lay down again and instead raise the bed up just a tiny bit.

“Woah there,Tiger. Slow and steady wins the race, yeah?” He chuckled and I just rolled my eyes a bit obeying. “ Also yes it’s been three days..” He informed and my eyes went wide at the news. My gaze then shifting to the people coming into the room behind Woojin instantly being able to tell it was the staff.  Woojin being asked out of the room so they could properly check me over and he instantly agreed but not leaving until he was shooting me another wave. 

It took about an hour until they were finished checking everything over and changing the bandages on my stitches before I was left alone again. I had already told Woojin to go home after finding out he had stayed by my side the entire time. 

With a sigh a raised a hand up to my head and rub at my temples at how bad it hurt before I caught sight of my bag resting on the chair beside the bed. Slowly reaching over for it and managing to grab it without causing trouble I smiled a bit and started to search through it. Grabbing my phone I grinned a glad I could play some games before I was being distracted by something else in the bag. 

Pulling out the same photo that caused me so many headaches but to my surprise the picture didn’t seem as blurry as before. Holding it up closer just to make sure I wasn’t going crazy I smiled lightly finally being able to make out small details. The shape of his eyes, nose and lips finally clearer and I hummed happily to myself. 

“I’ll know who you really are soon, Sung.” I muttered raising to press my lips against the old photo.

“Believe in me.”

 

\---------------

Before

After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> RubberDucky Out~~~~~~♡


	13. 11. "Yongbok.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats really going on??

_**May 15, 2016** _

Jisung let out a faint sigh as he laid on his bed. It had been a couple weeks since everything had happened with Minho and the boy was missing him more than ever. 

Seungmin had informed him that Minho had made a full recovery and got out of the hospital a few days ago so he was happy about that. He was even kept busy with all of Felix's calls and the work Chan would give him for their music. As well as school and of course Lucas and Jeno always tried to make him do something but whenever he was alone and had nothing to do he couldn't help but to sulk over not being able to talk with Minho.

The sound of his phone going off suddenly scared him half to death snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to almsot fall off the bed. 

Puffing out his cheeks he reached for the device and answered the video call smiking a bit at the all to familiar name on the screen.

"Jisungie! Hey!" The bright but deep voice caused him to chuckle lightly as he sat up enough to chat with his boyfriend. 

"Hey, Lix. What's up?" He asked curiously carding his fingers through his hair getting slightly embarrassed by the bright smile that formed on his lips. 

"You won't believe what happened! Hyunjin, Eric and I won another dance contest!" He chirped causing Jisung's eyes to go wide before he was grinning.

"Woah awesome! I knew you guys could do it! I'm surprised Eric could learn it so well in such a short time." He muttered and watched Felix nodded over the phone.

"Yeah. He always came to our practices so when Minho Hyung got hurt he already learned most of it." Jisung let out a small humming sound in response before puffing out his cheeks. "You look cute like that, babe."

Jisung's cheeks flushed at this and he glanced away from the camera shyly causing a deep chuckle to boom through the phone. "S-shut up, Lix. Anyway is that all the news? You seemed way to excited for it just to be that." He questioned trying to change topic.

"Ah right! Anyway so you know how Hyunjin has been trying to convince his mom to let him and Seungmin go visit you again? Well she agreed that if he could pass all of his classes and win the competition that they could go and he did! So she's going to pay for them to go she even invited me! Plus Channie hyung wanted someone older to come with us so Changbin Hyung is going to come also! Isn't this great!?" He grinned excitedly. 

Jisung on the other hand was shooked the moment Felix started talking. He was thrilled they were going to see him but he couldn't help but hope all of them would come especially Minho. "I-I...really!? Thats amazing! But...what about the others?" He asked curiously causing Felix to hum faintly.

"Well Woojin and Chan Hyung got a job together at this Cafe. They start as soon as school gets out so they won't be able to come. Minho Hyung got offered to run a dance class at the studio we go to over the summer. Apperently he's also getting the chance to choreograph a dance for a Kpop group." He informed causing Jisung's eyes to once again go wide in surprise. 

"Holy shit...thats amazing-" he gapsed feeling more proud than ever. 

"Language!" Blinking a few times at the new voice Felix pouted at the person and Jisung snickered lightly on the other line.

"Hey Jisung!" The voice belonging to Woojin and the male just grinned a bit as he stood in Felix's door way before he was closing the door and leaving.

"Hi hyung!" He yelled back causing Felix to look back at him with a grin.

"Anyway I have homework to do but I couldn't wait to tell you, we're finally going to meet!" Felix grinned causing the other boy to give him one as well.

"I can't wait...but go finish your homework before Channie takes your fortnite away again.." He teased causing Felix to gasp in respone.

"Okay okay I'm going, Later babe." He waved. Jisung returning it with his own little one before the call was ended. Tossing his phone onto the bed he sighed faintly and flopped back onto the bed. 

He was thrilled that his friends were coming and that Minho had gotten such an awesome opportunity but he was super nervous now. It was way easier to be in a relationship with Felix over the phone and computer but now seeing him in person? He wasn't entirely sure how to react around him. Yeah, he did like him a lot, but his heart belonged to Minho. Sighing again in fustration he threw a pillow over his face and screamed into it. 

\-----

A small frown formed onto Changbin's lips leaning back against Felix's bedroom door with a small sigh. He heard some of the phone call but not much before deciding to go back to livingroom. Raising his hand he carded his fingers through his dark silken locks before letting out another sigh.

Why was it so hard to express his feelings? He had already talked to Jisung about everything and even though he was dating Felix he encouraged him to keep trying and not give up but why was it so hard?

He hadn't even realized how long he had been sitting there until someome was coming out and going into the kitchen. Blinking a few times the boy pushed himself off the couch and moved to the kitchen instantly spotting the dark haired male his heart longed for. 

"Yongbok-" He called causing the younger to jump slightly in surprise before turning to look at the other with wide eyes.

"Oh- Changbin Hyung? When did you get here?" He asked with a small smile before he was glancing down at the orange he had started to peel.

"Uh..." Changbin glanced down at his watch and blinked a few times in shock. "An hour-" he muttered causing Felix's eyes to go wide. 

"You've been here a whole hour and didn't come into my room? Hyung, I'm hurt-" he pouted and Changbin just stared finding how pouty the boy got to be adorable while also finding it extremely hard not to just pull the boy close and kiss the pout away.

"I- uh was doing something with Chan Hyung. Him and Woojin just left." he lied though they did leavea little after he first got here.

"Ah..I see. Well then come on." The Aussie chirped grabbing hold of the elders hand and dragging him back towards his bedroom. 

"But-" he frowned ready to complain but he couldn't help but get distracted by how soft Felix's hand was and how the boy's smaller hand fit so nicely with his own.

"No buts! You're always welcomed~ you're my favorite person remember?" He grinned. The statement itself causing Changbin's heart to race and he just cleared his throat while nodding trying his best not to show how happy it made him. 

Once finally in the youngers bedroom the two were quick to settle in the bed. Changbin gazing over all the items that he guessed was homework before he was just staring at Felix with nothing but loving eyes. 

"Hyung-" Said boy suddenly called out looking at the older causing him to look away for a second before looking at him again panicking slightly for getting caught. Felix just smiling at him before pointing down at a word problem. "Help me with this last one?" He questioned causing the elder to chuckle and nod while leaning over a bit closer to help. 

"Of course." He smiled starting to explain the problem while eating a few wedges of the orange that Felix would feed him. 

30 minutes later they were both curled up on the bed nuzzled into each others arms. Changbin couldn't help the grin that stayed plastered on his lips as Felix nuzzled into his nape once more. He knew the younger had already been asleep for a few minutes and he couldn't help but enjoy this time with the younger.

"I love you, Lix..." He muttered pressing a kiss to the boys hair. Unknowing to him that said boy heared his words and just smiled a bit before nuzzling closer allowing sleep to really take over him.

 

_**With Minho** _

 

Humming faintly as he sat in his desk chair Minho spun around a few times while staring at the photo in his hands. It felt like the answer to who this was was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't figure it out. 

A knock on his door suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts and he glanced over to it as it opened up.

"Minho-ah. How are you feeling,hm?" Baekhyun questioned and Minho couldn't help but smile at his foster parent. 

"I'm feeling fine, Ma. Where's dad?" He questioned and Baekhyun just shrugged with a silly grin. 

"Running the streets catching bad guys, the usual." He chuckled and Minho just laughed softly with a smile. "Anyway this came for you in the mail. Also dinner will be ready in a bit so come down soon, okay?" He stated while handing over a baby blue envelop. 

"Thanks, Ma...I'll be down in a few minutes." He smiled and Baekhyun just nodded before making his way out his son's room and closing the door behind him. 

Looking down at the letter in his hands Minho frowned a bit before he was opening it up and pulling out the letter inside. The boy blinking a few times in surprise as he read it over. 

* * *

 

So it was Eric this whole time and they were brothers? Though he couldn't figure out why it had to be next week...And what was his plan exactly? Sighing in confusion he placed the letter down and rubbed his temples. What was going on with his life?

"Minho! Dinner time!" Baekhyun called causing the boy to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. A million question running through his head but they'd have to wait till after dinner.

"Okay!" He yelled back after hearing Baekhyun call him. Taking one last glance to the photo on his desk and then at the later he grunted faintly before pushing himself off the chair and making his way down to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~...
> 
> Runnerducky out~~~~~~~~♡


	14. 12. "Please Hyung!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big will happen but some peace will finally come..

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Sohee yelled pushing Seungmin down to the ground as she entered the kitchen. The boy hissing softly as he rubbed his head that hit the floor harshly before he was looking up at her with a glare.

"You think you can stay out all night and not come home to be with you stupid ass boyfriend!? Then come in here and try to act like you own the damn place? Huh!?" She yelled ready to send a kick to his ribs when she was suddenly being pushed back. Surprised she lift her gaze up meeting another and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Just cause you don't know how to look for things doesn't mean you can hurt him, you stupid bitch." Hyunjin hissed as he shot daggers into the women's head. 

She just rolled her eyes ready to lunge forward but for some reasong she couldn't move from her spot. Hyunjin moving to help Seungmin off the floor before tilting his head in her direction "Daniel?" He whispered and Seungmin nodded that it was Daniel indeed holding her back.

"Mom seriously, you're pathetic. You're alchohol is in the cabinet." The ghost hissed and the woman just frowned a bit forcefully removing herself from the ghost boys hold. 

Turning to look at her son her gaze softening just for a second before the glare returned. She moved to the cabinet where the liquor was indeed stored.

"Don't touch my stuff you bastard." She grunted glaring at the two younger boys and giving Daniel one last look before stomping out the room with a bottle of vodka in hand. 

Seungmin just sighed faintly leaning against Hyunjin's side. The boy lightly pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before glancing in the direction the ghost should be. "Thanks Hyung.." he whispered and Seungmin glanced over to Daniel and gave him a smile.

"He says not a problem. He'd do anything to protect me." Seungmin translated before watching the ghost walk off. The shorter pushing away to go back to preparing his food.

"Are you sure you'll be okay staying here tonight?" Hyunjin questioned and the younger just nodded with a reassuring smile. 

"Yes I'm fine. Now get home before your mom freaks." Seungnin smiled brightly up at the boy causing the elder to just nod leaning down to press his lips against the youngers in a short but sweet kiss.

"Alright then, love you." He smiled grabbing his things.

"Hmm love you too~" The red head chuckled and followed the taller to the door. Giving him one more wave before turning to go back inside. Sighing softly he went to eat his food with Daniel joining him and making small talk like always.

"Hyung...was she always so mean? I mean...I know you were a baby when passing but still.." he sighed and the ghost just chuckled.

"Nah...she was really sweet. Yes I went into my coma when I was 4...but I didn't actually pass till I was 7. In fact I remember when she brought to meet me in the hospital. Of course I could only hear what was going on and you were just a baby but still I remember. " He muttered causing the boy to nod a few times since he had forgotten. 

"Ah right..." the younger muttered before shaking his head. "It's still horriable how she is.."

"Yeah. She deserves everything that comes to her for everything she has done to you, Seungie. " Daniel assured before checking the time. "Its getting late you should get some rest." The ghost muttered and Seungmin just nodded getting up to put his dishes away while glancing down at his phone. Daniel couldn't help but raise a brow at the suspicious behavior but just shook it off thinking he was just waiting for Hyunjin to let him know he got home safely.

"Goodnight hyung." Seungmin smiled before making his way up to his room. His aunt stumbling out of hers in the process and he just rolled his eyes knowing she was going out. Pushing right pass him she strutted down the stairs stumbling a bit in her high heels from being intoxicated and made her way out the house. The door slamming shut being all he needed to comfirm that she was out of the house.

Stepping into his room he pulled out his phone and took a seat on his bed dialing a number. "Hello?"

"Oh Eric-ah...My aunt just left but why did you need to know?" He asked and the boy on the other line just let out a shakey sigh.

"I'm just going to help get ride of all our problems. Okay? Trust me." Eric spoke quickly and it concered Seungmin but all he could do was just hum in agreememnt since he didn't know what was going on.

"Alright, I trust you." He agreed causing Eric to hum lightly.

"Great. I promise when you wake up in the morning you'll feel 100 times better. I gotta go!" The boy chirped and hung up before Seungmin could even reply. 

Seungmin frowned glancing at his phone still confused but decided that just going to bed would be better. Laying down he let out a small sigh and almost instantly let his eyes fall shut drifting to sleep.

 

_**Eric's POV**_.

Hanging up my phone I slipped it back into my pocket before glancing around a bit nervously.

Today was Kento's first night off house arrest and he already planned to go out for the night to celebrate. He had been complaing for a few weeks now that he needed to get laid and that was to much information for me to know or care about. 

This past month living him was the worst but I could do nothing but plaster on a smile and do everything he asked for. It hurt me to the max how much I had to hurt my hyung all this time. While Minho was in the hospital I made sure to visit everyday to ask the nurses how he was and I was thrilled he was all healed and home.

Letting out another breath I blinked a few times as Kento came down the stairs dressed to his best.

"Alright. My boy. How do I look?" He grinned and I just scoffed a bit before plastering a sweet smile on my lips.

"Awesome dad! Good luck tonight!" I chirped excitedly. He chuckled and patted my head before heading towards the door.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled and I just nodded watching him leave the house. Waiting a few minutes untill he was gone before getting up to slip on my shoes and grab my stuff making sure not to leave a trace of my presence in the house.

Taking one more look around I headed out and quickly made my way to my apartment to drop off my things. My eyes catching a glimpse of the photo of my mother by the door way and I lifted up smiling at it.

"Tonight is the night he pays for what he did to you." I muttered pressing a kiss to the frame before placing it down again. Taking a deep breath I adjusted my mask and made my way out the house taking my time to walk to the bar I knew Kento was going to.

It took me 15 minutes to walk to the busy area and I just glanced around for his car to carry out my plan. When finding it I hummed softly slipping on my gloves before making my way over to the car and quickly unlocking it with the spare key I had made. Slipping inside I was quick to take the pair of pliers I hid under the seat out before clipping the wire for his breaks and then disabling the air bags.

Sighing satisfied I put everything back in place taking the pliers with me and getting out the car. Locking the door behind me I moved over to someone waiting in line and gave them a sweet smile.

"Excuse me, can you do me a favor? You see this woman." I grinned showing a picture of Seungmin's aunt and then one of my father. "Make sure he leaves with her tonight." I asked while holding up a bundle of bills. The guys eyes going wide at the money and he nodded eagerly taking the money. "Thanks." I grinned and walked off like nothing happened. 

Pulling off the gloves and mask after getting a few blocks away I turned into an empty alley quick to break the key into pieces with a brick before setting it, the mask and gloves on fire. I watched closely making sure they burned completely before continuing to walk. I had already ditched the pliers a block before. 

"Alright. Time to go meet Hyung." I sighed and went to the bus stop to wait for the next bus to the studio.

 

_**Minho's POV** _

 

Sighing lightly as I paced back and forth in the alley I was told to meet Eric in I let out a small nervous groan. Not only because I was meeting someone that hurt me but I was meeting him in the same place he had done it. A small shiver ran down my spine and I shook my head trying not to think about it.

"Hyung!" My head instantly snapped to the opening to see Eric running in while panting heavily. My eyes scanning over him closely and I held out a hand to motion for him not to come any closer.

"Eric. You have 5 minutes to explain. " I hissed and he took a deep breath while nodding.

"Right, first off I just want to apologize. I'm really sorry about everything I have done to you these past few months. I just needed to get as close to Kento as possible. You see a couple years ago my mother and I were struggling a lot because she lost her job. So in need we searched for Kento who is also my father for help. Apparently there was a time when he cheated on your mother from being stressed with having a child? At least thats how my mom explained it but anyway we were basically homeless and needed help we had nothing else to do but to keep searching for him. " 

I listened close to his words not being able to believe it at first but I did remember a time when I was very young when he was missing for a few weeks. Humming faintly I just nodded and let him continue. 

"We did everything we could to get him to help but he refused. It had already been a whole year of us trying to get him to help us. Then finally like a dream came true I came home one day to him visiting the beginning of last year. I was so excited that he was there and thought everything would get better but I was dead wrong. The first thing I noticed when getting home was that stuff was thrown everywhere and few things were broken. When I got into the kitchen he was there with my mother laying on the floor at his feet in a pool of her own blood. I was terrified and he threatened that if I told anyone he'd make sure I ended up the same way. " Tears had started to stream down his cheeks and I just stared at him with wide eyes before moving closer to pull him into a hug.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Eric. I had no idea...I wish things could've been different. " I whispered trying my best to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry I had to h-hurt you so m-much! I didn't know h-how else to get on his good side." He sniffled and I just hummed faintly rubbing his back and whispering that it would be okay.

"Its alright, Eric. I forgive you okay?" I muttered. His head snapping up to look at me in surprise and I just gave him a small smile. "You're my younger brother. There's no way I could stay mad at you. Especially with that reason." I assured raising a hand to wipe his tears. "But...what did you mean by the right time in the letter." I questioned and he pulled back taking a deep breath.

"Today was his last day of house arrest and he was going out to celebrate. So I followed after him....and cut the breaks to his car so when he leaves...you know." He muttered and my eyes widened even more.

"So...you're trying to kill him!? Eric thats insane!" I yelled almost and he quickly hushed me which I did comply and quieted down. 

"I know but he deserves it. After murdering my mother, for beating you and almost killing you twice!? If he wasn't on house arrest he would've done it! You have so much to live for as for he would just rot away in jail anyway!" I stayed silent at this and looked to the ground thinking it over.

He was right...but it felt wrong still. 

"Okay okay fine...and if you get caught?" I questioned and he was quick to shake his head.

"I burned all evidence, wore a mask and I'm going to burn these clothes as well but that's also why I needed to meet you. To be my alibi let's go hang out so that people see us together and know that it couldn't have been us. Please Hyung." He begged and I instantly nodded. 

Eric was right. My father deserved all of this and he was my brother after all. I had always wanted one and brother's stick together no matter what. 

"Alright. Let's go and have a fun night then! We should call out Felix and Changbin too." I suggested and he nodded instantly pulling out his phone to call his best friend.

"Okay, lets go back to my place so we can get ride of these clothes and then go meet them." He suggested and I just nodded in agreement as we made our way out the alley and towards his apartment. 

In the mean time he called Felix and I called Changbin to meet us at a near by karaoke place so we could party the night away and forget about all our worries.

 

_**The next morning** _

 

_**Breaking news**_.

Last night a horriable accident happened at the seoul intersection causing the deaths of Kento Yamazaki and Moon Sohee. 

According to police investigation there were issues with the car breaks as well as both adults being completely intoxicated. 

It's always sad to here such news-

Flipping the tv off I couldn't help but to smile brightly at the screen and glance over to my younger brother who stayed asleep by my side with our bestfirends passed out on the couch across from us.

Finally I'd have some peace in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!  
> Rubberducky out~~~~~♡


	15. 13. "I Was Just So Worried."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY SENSITIVE TOPIC:  
> *MOLESTATION*
> 
> Italic: Memory or thoughts.

_**Seungmin’s POV** _

 

Eyes shooting open as I felt a rough shaking to my shoulder before I was falling off the bed. A low groan leaving my lips as my eyes slowly opened coming in contact with a pair of angry brown ones.

“You worthless piece of shit. This is all your fucking fault!” My eyes went wide at my aunts harsh words and I quickly looked around for any source of Daniel Hyung but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Listen to me bitch!” She yelled causing me to flinch lightly and look back to her.

“I’m l-listening…” I whispered before I was letting out a hiss of pain as a harsh slap landed on my cheek knocking me back onto the floor.

“Tch I knew I should’ve let that man take you when you were younger. I would’ve been rich not have to deal with your patheticshit!” She hissed again causing the boy to whimper lightly and squeeze his eyes shut as the memories he so badly tried to push away filled his head.

_“Seungmin sweetheart this is my friend. Won’t you go play with him for a bit?” 7 year old Seungmin started up at the man with wide eyes before a bright grin formed on his lips._

_“Okay!” He chirped and the man instantly took hold of his hand and lead him back into the boy’s bedroom. Seungmin peaking back at his ‘mom’ just to see her going through a large wad of bills. His attention being shifted back to the man when the door was suddenly closed blocking his view of his mommy._

_“Wah look at all the toys you have in here. What should we do, hm?” The man asked and Seungmin’s eyes ran over his many toys._

_“ Can we color!?” He asked excitedly and the man just nodded while taking a seat on the floor._

_“Of course. Get your things and we can color.” He cooed._

_The child grinning and grabbing his coloring book before moving over to the male who then placed him on his lap. The boy wiggling excitedly as he found a page and started to color in the flower on the page though he froze when feeling a hand on his bare thigh since he was wearing shorts._

_The child tilting his head up to him curiously and he just smiled sweetly. Seungmin just shaking his head and going back to drawing not knowing what was going on. The hand then squeezing and rubbing the flesh till it was raising to rub over his boy parts._

_“W-what are you doing?” The boy whimpered trying to squirm out of the males hold though it just tightened. Tears starting to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks._

_“Mommy!” He yelled but the man just chuckled stopping just for Seungmin to see that the woman wasn’t going to come._

_“You see Minnie.You do what I want or mommy is never coming back, ok?” He whispered. The little boy panicking at the thought of not seeing his mother and even though he didn’t want to he nodded and did as he was told._

_“Seungmin-ah, touch right here, hm?”_

He gripped onto his hair tightly.

**_“_ ** _Suck a little harder.”_

He started to sob harder.

_**“** You’re so cute, baby boy. I’ll take good care of you if you let me put this in you.”_

“No..no it hurts.” He yelled.

“ _Minnie don’t you want to come with me? I’d give you everything you wanted if you make sure to play with me every night.”_

He shook his head furiously as all the memories flashed back. His aunt just laughing at the obvious pain the boy was in.

“Aw is the poor little slut having a mental breakdown? Ha, it’s only fair all you’ve done is ruin my life since you refused to go with him. You should be dead not me!” She hissed kicking him down onto the floor.

Her high heel shoving into his chest and knock the air out his lungs before he could even process her words. ‘I should be dead instead?’ He frowned at this before his eyes widened realizing what was happening. 

She was dead. She was a ghost right now. 

Meaning he could contact his mother again. Moonbyul could see all of this happening his eyes squeezing shut as he tried his hardest to communicate with his mother.

‘ _Mom please...What can I say so she can’t keep hurting me.’_ he thought over and over again hoping she could hear him.

‘ _Your necklace’_ Seungmin frowned confused as her voice ran through his head but instantly took hold of the necklace that she had given him right before everything had turned back when they saved Minho.The small blue glass orb starting to glow in his palm. ‘ _Now break it and blow it on her._ ’ She whispered and Seungmin did as told crushing the orb in his palm before opening it to blow the blue dust that instantly covered the ghost. Sohee screaming out in pain as a sudden black cloud of dust filled the air before seeping into the womens body. Seungmin watching with wide eyes not completely understanding what was happening.

 _‘Be gone, Bitch.’_ He couldn’t help but snort lightly at his mother’s words as Sohee sent him a glare lunging forward but instead of gripping onto him she just went right through him and landed on the floor his eye’s going wide and he stood up holding his still hurting his chest. 

“What did you do to me!?” She hissed and Seungmin just shrugged giving her a smirk while wiping the tear stains from his cheeks.

“I don’t know why don’t you ask my mother, Moonbyul.” He shrugged causing the women’s eyes to go wide in shock that he knew but before she could answer Daniel suddenly appeared beside Seungmin and glared down at the woman.

“Mother, it’s time for you to pay for what you’ve done.” He glared at her causing Sohee to glare back but before she could say anything Daniel snapped his fingers and she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Daniel letting out a sigh before he was looking down at Seungmin and ruffling his hair. “I hope life only gets better from now on. You deserve it, Kid.” He smiled sweetly and Seungmin just nodded.

“Thanks Hyung, Thank you for everything.” The boy whispered and the ghost just waved a hand not wanting to get all sentimental. 

“Well now that she’s gone it’s mine time to finally go as well.” He whispered sadly causing Seungmin’s eyes to go wide before blinding white light was filling the room surrounding his hyung. His clothes suddenly turning into an all white suit with gold trim and a little gold halo floating above his head. 

Seungmin’s eyes going wide as he started at Daniel in shock before he was running forward to tackle him in a hug. Daniel chuckled softly and hugged the boy tightly. 

“I’ll be watching over you always. Even if I’m not beside you anymore. I’m always here.” He whispered pulling back to tap over the boy’s heart. Seungmin just nodded a few times as a few tears slipped down his cheek.

Daniel smiled and wiped them away before taking a step back. Giving Seungmin one last glance before Saluting him. “Later Kiddo.” He grinned before he was suddenly gone leaving behind what looked like a beautiful cloud of gold glitter and as it disappeared the room went back to being dark. The moonlight streaming through the opened window being the only source of light left.

Seungmin looking around the room and taking a shaky breath as he got lost in his thoughts though a sudden loud knocking on the front door caused him to jump slightly in surprise. 

Looking to his opened bedroom door in surprise before he was making his way out the room and to the front door. Slowly opening it he let out a gasp as he was suddenly tackled into a hug. His face being buried into a warm chest and the intoxicating scent of honey filled his nose. Body instantly relaxing into the hold already knowing who it was.

“Hyunjin..” He whispered breathlessly and said male just hugged him tighter while trying to catch his breath. Seungmin frowning and looking at him curiously. “Did you run here?” He muttered surprised and his boyfriend just nodded eagerly.

“I saw about your aunt on the news. I didn’t want you to be alone in the house all night.” He grinned finally pulling away to look down at the red head. Seungmin letting out a small chuckle as he looked over the boy completely. He looked as breathtaking as always. His black shirt sticking to his skin defining his muscles along with a pair of joggers, His eyes then catching sight of his feet and the boy’s eyes couldn’t help but go wide in surprise.

“Ya- You ran here with no shoes!?” He yelled in shook and Hyunjin just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while eye smiling. “Wow you’re a keeper.” Seungmin muttered causing the taller to laugh before scooping him up and carrying him back to bed. 

“I couldn’t help it- I just got so worried.” The boy muttered as the two snuggled up against each other. Seungmin just smiled raising his head to press a kiss to his boyfriends cheek before laying his head back against his chest. A soft smile forming on his lips and he let out a small sigh.

‘ _Things could only get better from here on out.’_ Was his last thought he had before he was drifting off to sleep again.

 Was his last thought he had before he was drifting off to sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also this chapter was included to show why Eric wanted Seungmin's aunt dead as well.
> 
> RubberDucky out~~~~♡


	16. 14. "Opperation ChangLix!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the tilte say~

The time had finally come for the big trip. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix waited around Hyunjin's house for Changbin to come and get them. Felix bouncing excitedly in his spot as he glanced at the other two cuddled up on the couch.

"God I can't wait to finally meet Jisung!" He grinned and Seungmin just let out a small laugh while shaking his head amused. 

"We get it, geez. Seungmin is just as excited to she his family you make it seem like you're going to see your parents." Hyunjin muttered with a roll of his eyes. A chuckle catching their attention and they all glanced to the door to see changbin in the doorway.

"Trust me, Lix is never this excited to see his parents." The elder muttered and Felix just huffed before shooting up from his seat.

"Shut up, Binnie....anyway let's go!" He grinned and the other two got up as well. Grabbing their stuff they headed out to Changbin's car and loaded it up with their suitcases. Felix bouncing into the front seat leaving the couple to be in the back.

As they were driving Seungmin couldn't help but notice how Changbin's hand stayed rested on Felix's thigh the entire time. He frowned at this and lightly nudged Hyunjin to look as well. 

Hyunjin frowning at this about to say something when Seungmin just muttered not to. True Jisung had already told him about trying to get Changbin and Felix together but he hadn't told Hyunjin about the plan yet. He'd just inform him on the plane.

_**8 hours later** _

"Finally!" Felix grinned as they grabbed their luggage though Felix was spending more of his time in search for a certain squirrel boy that he was dying to see. 

"Seungmin! Felix!" The boys head instantly shooting his left to see a smiling Jisung running over to them and Felix just froze in his spot. It seemed like Jisung was running to them in slow motion and a golden aura just shown around him as he took in his gummy smile. His heart racing and once the boy finally stopped in front of them he couldn't help but instantly move forward to him. One arm wrapping around Jisung's waist as the other cupped his cheek and caressed it lightly. 

Jisung's went wide in surprise at the action, his cheeks heating up slightly before he was letting out a small giggle. "Hello to you too, Lix." He smiled leaving Felix to just stare at him getting lost in a sparkly brown orbs.

"Holy fuck you even more beautiful in person." He muttered causing Jisung to once again laugh before he was being pulled out of the Australians hold and to his brother.

"Minnie! I missed you!" He grinned as the twins embraced. Felix just watching the two with a pout while Changbin and Hyunjin just awkwardly stood there watching.

"Oh Jisung you know Hyunjin and Changbin. " Seungmin smiled motioning to the two and Jisung instantly nodded while going to the two.

"Yaawwww Spearb!" He grinned teasingly causing Changbin to roll his eyes but give the boy a hug. "And my handsome brother in law. Hello and welcome." Jisung winked up at Hyunjin just causing the boy to laugh.

"Hello there short stuff." The taller grin causing Jisung to glare playfully.

"Hey watch it- I'll make Seungmin break up with youm." He threatened and Hyunjin smirked cockily while wrapping his arm around his boyfriends shoulders. 

"Seungmin wouldn't do that, he loves me." He grinned but Seungmin pushed the tallers arm off him and stood next to his brother.

"Sorry, if Hyung says so then I gotta~" he smirked teasingly causing Hyunjin to gasp out dramatically while Jisung stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Wow okay...I'll just date Changbin then-" he huffed and moved over to said boy who had just been watching Felix the whole time. Changbin blinking a few times confused at the male though the frown on Felix's face made him raise a brow with interest.

"Oh yeah totally, I'd treat you way better." He grinned while still watching for Lix's reaction. The boy pursing his lips into a pout before moving to wiggle his way between the two boys.

"Anyway! Let's go! I'm starving." Felix grinned causing the rest of the boys to look at each other with a knowing look before Jisung was breaking the silence.

"Right! Mom is waiting for us in the car. Let’s go~" Jisung grinned and started to lead the trio out the airport and to the waiting car.

"Hey boys! Ah my precious little pup I missed you so much~" She cooed moving to squish Seungmin’s cheeks and kiss his forehead causing the boy to grin.

"I missed you too,Mom." Seungmin grinned more before she was catching sit of Hyunjin. 

"Ah you must be the boyfriend, ah! Come and gimme some love. I'm Moonbyul but you can just call me mom~" She grinned as Hyunjin moved forward to hug her as well.

"It's nice to officially meet you Mrs.K- I mean Mom!" Hyunjin smiled before pulling away and she nodded in agreement. Her gaze then shifting the other two boys with a smile. 

"And you two must be the famous ChangLix cou-" 

"Yes mom! This is my boyfriend Felix and our friend Changbin." Jisung interrupted while motioning for her to play along.

"oh..Oh- right right Felix. Jisung has told me so much about you-" She grinned causing Jisung to let out a sigh in relief before she was moving to hug them both as well. "Feel free to call me mom as well~" the boys just nodding along before she was motioning for everyone to get into the car. 

Once they were all piled in Moonbyul started the drive back to their house. The boys busy talking excitedly about everything they were going to do while they were here for the week. It didn't take very long for them to get to the Han Household.

After everyone had gotten settled and Jisung had showed everyone around they were all sprawled out in the livingroom watch movies. Changbin, Felix, and Jisung sitting on the couch while Hyunjin and Seungmin sat on bean bag chairs. 

Jisung watching the way the two next to him kept whispering to each other but when Felix wasn't being distracted by Changbin he was clinging onto Jisung's arm causing said boy to chuckle slightly amused.

"Uh I'll be back. I need to talk to Hyunjin and Seungmin about something." Jisung spoke up and stood detaching himself from Felix and dragging the two boys up to his room. "Okay! Operation Changlix needs to start now- they obviously like each other." He huffed and Seungmin just chuckled while laying on his brothers bed.

"Yeah...on the way to the airport Changbin kept his hand on Felix's thigh." Seungmin muttered while Hyunjin was looking around the room.

"It's so obvious. They would stay in Felix's room for hours at a time and not get bored...it amazes me how dense they are." Hyunjin muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

"Tell me about it...it's pretty hard not to notice Changbin's longing gaze at Lix.." he muttered before pursing his lips together. "Should we do it the easy way and lock them in a room together?" He suggested causing the other two to laugh amused at the simple idea.

"We could do that or send then to the store. They could end up getting lost or something and make them closer- I don't know what I'm saying.." Hyunjin nuttered flailing his arms around.

"Oh, I like that too. Let’s do that." Jisung clapped and suddenly ran out the room to the top of the stairs. "Hey changbin hyung! Felix! Can you guys run to the store and get us some snacks!? It's only a few blocks away." He yelled while heading downstairs. The two instantly getting off the couch.

"Of course!" Felix chirped as Jisung came into view. Changbin just shrugging slightly and they started to head out. Though before Changbin could leave Jisung grabbed hold of his wrist and gave him a smile.

"This is your chance to confess hyung. " he grinned. Changbin's eyes going wide before he was nodding with a new determination in his eyes. 

"Thanks Sungie." He whispered before the two were heading out. Jisung grinned at this and quickly headed back up stairs.

"Hey do you guys think I should text lix and break up with him so he gets comfort in chang- what?" He blinked a few times at Seungmins wide eyed stare and finally turned to where he looked.

"You do notice there are two boys in your room right?" Seungmin muttered causing Hyunjin to blink confused and Jisung to chuckle.

"Ah right, these are my friends who are ghost as well. Lucas and Jeno." Jisung smiled and the two ghost waved. "Guys this is my twin I was telling you about and his boyfriend Hyunjin."

"Hey wassup!" Lucas yelled causing Hyunjin to blink a few times hearing it as well. Seungmin just rolling his eyes already being able to tell he was loud and annoying like Felix. 

"Ah hello. Sorry about him. He has no manners." Jeno frowned and Seungmin just chuckled.

"Its fine, so...how did you guys die..was it in this house?" He questioned. Lucas quick to shake his head.

"Nah we got into a car accident right outside the house and were allowed to travel from place to place since it was in a car. " Lucas answered which caused Seungmin to let out a small hum in understanding. He had read about that when he was doing some extra research on his abilities. 

“Right, so back to my question. Do you think I should text Felix and break up with him while they’re out?” Jisung asked again and the four boys turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t you think that would hurt him to much? Coming all the way out here to see you and then you dump him after only a few hours of actually meeting him?” Jeno questioned causing Jisung to scrunch up his nose but Seungmin to nod in agreement.

“If anything we should get Changbin to confess. You should’ve seen them in the car and on the plane. I swear Felix is so oblivious.” Hyunjin snorted just causing the squirrel like boy to groan.

“Yeah but he won’t do it!” The boy huffed. An evil grin forming on Seungmin’s lips and he reached for his phone. 

“I got this-” He grinned quickly dialing Changbin’s number. It took a couple seconds for the elder to answer. Seungmin setting the phone onto speaker before speaking.

“Changbin Hyung put me on speaker.  We have some things for you guys to pick up” He started. “Okay it-” “ Oh! By the way this is the perfect time for you to confess to Felix you know.” He started right when the phone was switched over acting as if he didn’t know it had been switched over already.. A surprised gasping being heard in the back causing the rest of the boys to grin recognizing Felix’s voice. 

“Confess?” Felix voice boomed over the line. “Goddamnit Seungmin!” Changbin cursed before the line went dead. Seungmin and the rest of the boys bursting in a fit of laughter.

“Well- Operation Changlix commence!...Mario kart?” Jisung grinned getting a couple cheers in response before they were setting up the game.

_**Changbin’s POV** _

I groaned softly as Felix and I were forced out of the house to get snacks. He didn’t even know where the store was. Looking over to Felix with a longing gaze as the boy excitedly took a few hops forward.

“Let’s do this hyung!” He chirped like this was the most important mission. Rolling my eyes as he grabbed hold of my hand started pulling me along like he knew where we were going. 

“Do you even know where to go?” I muttered and he just shook his head while pursing his lips.

“Nope! It shouldn’t be hard to find though right?” He shrugged as we walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. My eyes glancing down to our entwined fingers and I couldn’t help but smile to myself though my happy moment was cut off at my phone going off. Blinking a few times I quickly pulled the device from my pocket and raised it to my ear. “Yes Seung-ah...okay?” I muttered turning the speaker on as he said.

“Oh! By the way this is the perfect time for you to confess to Felix you know” My eyes shot open in surprises as the words blasted over the device.  Felix freezing in his spot and letting out a tiny gasp causing me to start panicking and look back and forth between him and the device in my now shaking hand.

“Confess?” My gaze meeting a confused Felix’s and I couldn’t help but curse softly.

“Goddamnit Seungmin!” I groaned and quicky hung up shoving the phone back into my pocket. Shaking Felix’s hand free from mine and speed walking ahead. “Let’s hurry and get to the store!” I rushed out trying to change the subject but soon realized that the Aussie wasn’t following him. “Shit...that didn’t work.” I whispered under my breath and turned around on my heels and looking over at the boy that was a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What does he mean? Confess what? Tell me.” He sated and I blinked a few times confused. He almost sound desperate to hear what I had to say which for some reason gave me a tiny boost in confidence to finally come clean.

“Okay..” I sighed and took a few steps closer to him trying to come up with the courage to say what I wanted. “Felix..I-...I like you. No, I love you. I have for awhile now. I just could never gain up the courage to tell you and thought you would figure it out with all the hints I dropped but nothing seemed to- oof.” My words being cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting my own. My eyes widening for a moment before they were fluttering shut.My arms finding their way around his waist while starting to kiss him back. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I had been waiting so long to just be able to feel this and now that it was happening it just felt so surreal.

After a minute I slow pulled away a small grin forming on my lips still staying close enough to feel his breath ghosting over my tiers. “It’s about damn time! Geez!” He suddenly huffed pushing me away causing me to stumble back slightly and look at him surprised.

“Hh-huh?” I frowned as I grin formed on his lips.

“I knew this whole time I just wanted you to confess already!” My eyes once again widening in shock at the information. ‘ _He knew?_ ’ “But..what about Jisung?” I questioned remembering that they were dating. Felix just letting out a laugh.

“We were pretending to make you jealous. We thought it would make you confess faster but it just took longer.” He shrugged while I just stared at him dumbfounded. The damn squirrel knew this whole time and didn’t say anything!? Holy fuck he should be an actor.

“Wow..I’m...What in the world.” Was all I could get out still trying to process what was going on. “So..Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” I asked suddenly. The shy smile that formed on his lips caused me to stand straight again and grin.

“Yes,  I’ll be your boyfriend idiot. Now c’mon. Let’s go get those snacks.” He grinned starting to walk again while taking hold of my hand again. A silly grin staying on my lips as we continued our adventure. A few minutes later though he paused in his steps causing me to frown before I was feeling lips against my cheek causing me to turn my head to look at Felix slightly surprised. 

“And I love you too..” He whispered causing a bright grin to form on my lips before he was pulling me along again.

Today just couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> RubberDucky out~~~~~♡


	17. 15. "Holy Shit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jisung answers Changbin's phone for him.

_**Minho's POV** _

I sighed faintly as I dropped onto my bed feeling rather exhausted after teaching all day long. My hand moving to rub over mg chest just getting lost in my thoughts before my eyes once again landed on the damn photo. 

Reaching over to take it into my hand I let out a small hum staring at the blurred figure while tracing my fingers over it. My heartbeat starting to quicken as I stared hard at the picture as if it was just going to give him the answer. It took a minute for me to let out a small huff and put the picture to the side giving up.

"I wonder what Changbin is up too...I haven't heard from him since he left for the trip." I mutter and looked around for my phone. "What time was it again in Malaysia? Ah I don't know." I groaned deciding to still try anyway. Lifting myself off the bed as I started the video call all the while adjusting myself so that my face could be seen clearly. When the call was finally answered I grinned before confusion was replacing it.

"Uh hello- Changbin Hyung is in the bathroom should I tell him to call back?" The boy spoke and I just raised a brow confused. 

Who was this? He's never seen him before. I watched as he looked around from his side of the phone before they're eyes were finally meeting. Seeing his eyes go wide I just raised a brow in confusion. 

"Who are you?" I asked suspicious of who the random guy was. He was pretty cute though. 

"Oh- I...um. c-call me Han! Yeah Han." He spoke quickly causing a small chuckle to slip past my lips.

"Han...you're cute. How do you know Changbin?" I questioned not missing the way his cheeks turned red and he seemed to space out. "Han?" I called out again causing him to snap out of his daze and look away from the phone.

"Oh, I'm the one they all came to see. Seungmin's brother!" He responded causing me to frown a bit not remembering Seungmin ever mentioning a brother.

"Seungmin has a brother?" I frowned and he just let out a laugh while nodding. 

"Yup! Anyway Changbin Hyung is back! It was nice to meet you, Minho!" He chirped before the screen was moving around. Once it was still again it showed my smiley best friend causing me to chuckle.

"Bin- How come you haven't called?" I frowned and he just rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've been rather busy visiting places and just having fun. We always got home pretty late so I'm sorry. " I hummed a bit at this and just nodded a few times.

"Thats understandable. Well I was just bored and decided to call and say hi." I muttered causing the other to gasp and clutch his chest.

"Aka the Lee Minho missed his best friend. I'm touched." I rolled my eyes at this and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Later Shorty. " I grinned hanging up before he could complian. Tossing the device onto the bed before my thoughts drifted off to Seungmins brother. Cheeks slightly chuppy, cute little nose and shining brown eyes. My hand raising to rub over my chest feeling my heart beat grow rapid causing me to frown. I had never felt like this before unless I was staring at the photo.

Wait...how'd he know my name? 

Brows furring together at this as I glanced back at the phone before shaking my head dismissing the thought. Changbin obviously has my name as the contact duh. Chuckling to myself I finally pushed myself off the bed and went to take a shower.

 

_**Jisung's POV** _

 

Quickly going into my room I slammed the door shut and pressed my hand against my chest hoping to calm my racing heart. 

I just talked to Minho. I just saw Minho. Minho knows who I am. 

How the hell was I supposed to know 'DANCING GEM💎' was going to be Minho!?

Holy Shit...

I called him by his name- 

fuck fuck fuck. 

Please tell me he didn't notice- but god...

He looked amazing. He was obviously tired. His messy hair still a weakness of mine and now I just craved running my fingers through it.

"AAAHHHHHH" Suprising myself with my sudden scream I jump surprised when Seungmin busted into the room.

"Whats wrong!?" He panicked and I just stared at him with wide eyes and stuttering out absolute nonsense. 

Seungmin letting out a sigh before he was crossing his arms and raising a brow at me.

"It was Minho on the phone wasn't it?" He asked and I just stared at him amazed that he knew.

"First of all did you forget I could read emotions? Second of all we are twins- it's not hard to read you." He hummed amused and I just puffed out my cheeks.

"Why are your abilities so much better then mine!?" I huffed and he just laughed before shrugging.

"Cause I'm amazing~" He teased before heading out the room again. "Also I over heard the call." He grinned before running out the room. 

"Fucking troll- yah!" Rolling my eyes before I was quickly chasing after him forgetting my mini attack that happened all of a few minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> RubberDucky out~~~~~~♡


	18. 16. CHAN HYUNG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time...

**(Unedited)**

**December 22, 2017**

 

Jisung let out a faint sigh as he made his way home and made his way into the house. He was so tired after his last day of class before his winter break. Stepping into his house he looked around curiously since he had saw both his parents cars out front.

"Mom, Dad?" He called out curiously before he was shuffling into the house more. He paused confused seeing a few large wrapped presents in the middle of the livingroom and his parents standing by them excitedly. 

"Jisungie! You're home~ we have a surprise for you!" Moonbyul grinned before motioning to the gifts."we have a few early gifts for you~" 

"What? Why?" He questioned curiously as he moved over to the few boxes. "Can I really open these now?" He asked with wide eyes and his father nodded with a grin.

"Go right ahead son." He encouraged and he moved to start unwrapping the gifts. His parents watching excitedly as he teared the paper off and opened the boxes but was left confused when finding nothing in any of the three boxes.

"Uh..guys? Theres nothing in-" he started while turning to look at them but his eyes widened in shock when he saw a third person standing there. "Seungmin!" He grinned instantly moving to tackle his brother into a hug. "When did you get here!?" He screeched causing his brother to laugh and hug the other back.

"I got here while you were at school but theres more to your gift.." Seungmin grinned while wiggling his eyebrows and motioning to their parents that were holding up a set of tickets. Jisung confused stepped forward to read them before his eyes were going wide.

"WE'RE MOVING TO KOREA!? YOU GOT THE PROMOTION!?" He yelled suddebly bouncing sround in excitement unable to contain how happy he was.

"Yup! We flew Seungminnie out here to help you pack~ We have to move in time for New Years! So we'll be flying out on Christmas eve in two days. Luckily we don't want to keep a lot of stuff anyway." Moonbyul grinned while Seungmin slung an arm over his brothers shoulders.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get packing~" he grinned lulling a squealing Jisung up to his room. Once the two got inside Jisung automatically started to take out his clothes and fold them up while Seungmin started to fill one of the boxes he brought upstairs. "So...are you excited to finally see Minho again? You're moving back early...you'll even get to be in school woth him for a bit." Seungmin asked curiously though getting silence in return he looked over at the boy confused but just ended up laughing when seeing him frozen in place.

"Holy shit..." Jisung muttered suddenly and Seungmin just giggled in response. 

"I can't believe you were able to go this long...I can't believe you refused to see him when you visited me over the summer. That would've been perfect, summer love~" he side dramatically and Jisung rolled his eyes throwing a stuffed animal at his brother. "Ya!"

"Oops-" Jisung shrigged acting like it was an accident. "But...I'm really nervous. What if he doesn't remember me? How am I supposed to get him too?" He muttered nervously and Seungmin just smiled patting the boys shoulder.

"Trust me. He will remember you. Ever since that accidental video chat he asked about you all the time when we got back after that trip. Wanting to see more pictures or get your number but we refused. He probably forgot by now but he will remember all that when seeing you again since he was lowkey obessed." He teased and Jisung just whined shyly hiding his face in his hands. 

"R-really? Ah...I'm so nervous." Jisung whispered suddenly rubbing over his cheeks. Seungmin cooing and moving to give his brother a tight squeeze. 

"Ah! How cuteeeee~ I can't wait to tell Hyunjinnie how cute you're being! Let's hurry up and pack!" Seungmin laughed and went back to packing up his brothers things. 

The two moving quickly and withing a few hours everything was packed up and ready to go. 

"Woah...finally done~ I guess I should message my friends and tell them I'm leaving. They'll probably want to meet up." Jisung muttered flopping onto the bed and reaching for his phone to start messaging the few group chats he had.

"Oh right. Well I can go with you tomorrow. Wheres Jeno and Lucas?" Seungmin asked curiously causing Jisung to frown and look around.

"I...actually don't know-" he started when the two ghost walked through door. "Oh nevermind found them." The elder muttered causing Lucas to gasp in offense and Seungmin to just laugh.

"So, you're leaving us, huh?" Jeno questioned settling beside his friend while lucas leaned back against the wall. 

"Yeah, I'm so excited to go back." Jisung sighed and Jeno smiled patting the boys back. 

"I'm happy for you." Jeno smiled broghtly before glancing over at Lucas who was staying surprisingly silent and staring at the ground. Jeno lightly nudging the squirrel like boys side and motioning towards their other friend. Jisungs gaze shifting up to look at Lucas and he couldn't help but sigh softly slowly pushing himself and moving over to the other. 

Seungmin glancing between then all confused before Jeno was motioning for him to follow him out the room to give the other two some space. Once outside the room Jeno quickly explained what was goingnon between the two. "Lucas had liked Jisung for awhile...they had gotten pretty close the past few months so I guess he's just shocked he's suddenly leaving." Seungmin just nodding in understanding glancing at the bedroom before heading down stairs to look for some food.

"Lucas..." Jisung whispered reaching to take hold of the boys hand and give it a small squeeze.

"Don't...worry about me Sung. I'm happy that you're finally gonna be able to be with the person you love. " he muttered as his gaze finally met the shorters. His eyes glazed over as if getting ready to cry and it broke Jisung's heart.

"Are you sure you'll be okay..? I'll miss you." Jisung muttered and Lucas nodded while raising a hand to cup the boys cheek and leaned down to press his lips against Jisung's. It catching the boy off guard but he slowly returned the kiss though breaking away after a couple seconds. 

"I'll miss you too, Jisungie. Thank you for always being there for me. Now you go to Korea and get your man." He winked causing the boy to laugh and lightly push the other away. 

"Will do~" Jisung grinned before taking the ghosts hand and pulling him out the room and downstairs to join the other two. 

All Jisung being able to think about is finally being able to once again be with Minho. He had just about given up hope because his father's boss just wasn't for him leaving suddenly but the moment the position opened he said he wouldn't hesitate to give it to Wonpil. 

Jisung was completely thrilled and he couldn't help but wonder what was to come in the next couple weeks.

**January 6th, 2018**

**Jisung's POV**

I sat up in my bed nervously biting on my lower lip and staring at the wall across from me. 

Today was the day. 

Today I was finally going to start school in Korea. 

Today...I was going to be seeing the love of my life again.

Minho.

This was it. This was what I've been waiting for but why the fuck am I so nervous!?

Groaning I fell back onto the bed and screamed though as soon as I stopped my bedroom door was being slammed open and a pillow was slapping me in the face.

"Shut the fuck up, we get it!" My brother hissed and I rolled my eyes removing the pillow and looking up at him with a cute pout.

"But Seungshineeeee~" I whined but that just ended up with him laying on me and I groaned at his added weight. "Bloody hell." Jisung groaned trying to push his twin off.

"You love me, shut up. " Seungmin muttered and I rolled my eyes. Whike he finally rolled off of me and getting off the bed. "Anyway, Mom made us breakfast and the guys will be waiting for us once we get to school. " 

"Ah, okay. I'll be ready in a bit then." I smiled up at him and he just nodded before leaving the room. My gaze shifting around the house and I let out a small hum. It was kida crazy that we were able to move back into Minho's old house again. It almost felt like we never left. 

My gaze shifting over to the window seat where we had spent many of our days together before I was finally getting out of bed. My feet leading me over to the far side of the room and flipping over the rug to open up the loose floor board where Minho's bundles used to be held. A small giggle slipping past my lips remembering the conversation we had when he first showed it to me.

_**Flashback** _

_I raised a brow surprised when he lifted a floor board and pulled out a pink silk pouch._

_"Is...that a fucking bundle?" I asked surprised and he just nodded with a grin._

_"Yeah- I liked keeping my stuff like this- " The ghost grinned and I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Okay first of all..what are you a grandpa? Who uses those anymore? Do you know what year it is? Second of all I can't lie it's freaking adorable that you do use them though."_

**_Flashback ended_ **

I let out a tiny giggle remembering getting hit in the face with a hoodie after that. Shaking my head I placed the board back down before standing. "Ah. Let's get ready then." I mumbled and moved to start grabbing some clean clothes and getting dressed. I had to look my best because I had someone to impress.

Once I was finished I grabbed my bag and phone before heading downstairs to join my brother in eating breakfast. 20 minutes later we were heading out to the school and I couldn't help but feel the way my heart beat raced in excitement. 

"Okay Chan and them are by our lockers. " Seungmin muttered while glancing at a text on his phone and I just nodded quietly following after the other. I could feel a few peoples eyes on me but I just ignored it with only Minho being on my mind. Though when Seungmin was nudging my side to show that Chan was close by I couldn't help but yell in excitement. 

"CHAN HYUNG!" I yelled excitedly when seeing him and waved eagerly as he started to run in my direction.

 

_**Minho's POV** _

I let out a small sigh as I walked down the halls with my best friend Woojin and his boyfriend, my ex boyfriend but now close friend Chan. The Aussie was talking excitedly about how his friend from Malaysia had just moved to Korea and was starting school today. 

I was curious on his friend not just because I was surprised Chan even had other friends but for the simple fact that since Chan had mentioned it the picture had gotten the tiny bit of less blurry after almost a year of not changing at all. Though of course I still couldn't tell who it was. Either way this person was also apparently Seungmin's twin brother so we were all pretty excited at the fact we could finally meet the boy after the red head had mentioned him a few years back.

"CHAN HYUNG!" I blinked at the unfamiliar voice that yelled for Chan and I was once again blinking in surprised when Chan was suddenly running forward at top speed to tackle someone in a hug. 

I frowned confused not being able to see the boy noticing their group of friends were surrounding him but after a moment the boy had seemed to make the others step back a bit and his eyes finally met mine. 

My heartbeat instantly quickening as we stared at each other at what seemed like forever. His blonde locks beautifully framing his face. His lips streching into a shy smile showing off his slightly pushed out upper teeth with his slightly chubby cheeks that almost remind me of a rabbit or squirrel. And his eyes...His eyes shone brighter then any star I had ever seen.

'Why does he seem so familiar? Where have I seen him before? Why is my heart racing so fast? Why do I want to hug him and never let him go?' The questions running through my head left me confused but excited at the same time.

I didn't even realize that he had taken a few steps closer to me until he was waving a hand to gain my attention. 

"Minho..." He whispered out and I felt like my heart was going to explode. He sounded and looked like an angel. How could someone make him feel like this with just one look?

"U-um...yes?" I stuttered out not really knowing how to respond. 

" **Remember me?"**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I only have two more pre-written chapters until it just goes with my updates.
> 
> RubberDucky out~~~~♡


	19. 17."Oh! I do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a text chapter-

_**Minho's POV** _

Eyes slightly widening again though this time in confusion at the question. Remember? Remember how?

My thoughts racing looking for any sort of remembrance of the boy in front of me. 

Old competition? Grade school friend? Oh- wait no-Seungmin's brother. It took a second but it was finally clinking together.

"Oh! I do." I grinned proudly before pointing towards Changbin. "You answered Changbin's phone that one time right? Damn, I'm glad I finally got to meet you. You're as cute as I remember." I grinned and couldn't help the small smirk that pulled onto my lips when seeing the way his cheeks turned a slight red.

"O-oh yes! Thats me. " He laughed softly and for some reason it caused my heart to race all over again.

"Anyway, I got to show Jisung to the office for his schedule. How about we all hang out later? Our house!" Seungmin grinned while slinging a arm over his brothers shoulders and I just hummed faintly with a nod.

"Oh, sure! Just send the address-" I started but Chan quickly butted in.

"No need Min, they actually moved into your old house. You're alright with going there again right?" My eyes going slightly wide as I stared at him before glancing back at the two boys. 

'I should be fine going there...Right? It's been almost two years since living there. I should be fine.' I pursed my lips slightly though noticing the waiting gazes I gave them all a grin and nodded. 

"Yeah! I'm cool with it. We'll see you guys later then." I grinned and they just nodded before the bell was signaling for the next class. 

"Oh shit, lets get to class. See ya!" I blinked when I was suddenly being pulled away from the group by changbin and just laughed waving the rest of the group off.

My thoughts drifting off to why it seemed like I knew Jisung more then hust the phone call. It felt so much deeper then that and for some reason I was already starting to miss being next to me. Head tilting back once more in hopes to catch a glimps of the boy but to my disappointment he was already gone. Sighing faintly I just turned my attention back to changbin who had apparently been talking to me this entire time...oops?

_**No One's POV** _

Jisung let out a faint hum as his brother lead him towards the schools office. "So...that didn't go as you hoped, huh?" Seungmin asked causing Jisung to let out a small sigh.

"I guess? But what can I really expect? Its the first time we're meeting again in two years...I'm just wondering how we can get him to remember." Jisung sighed before puffing out his cheeks cutely causing his brother to coo. 

"Well! Lucky for you I have an idea~" Seungmin grinned causing Jisung to look at his twin in surprise.

"Really? What??" His hands moving to clutch onto the boys sleeve as they had now stopped in hall since everyone had gone to class..

"Okay,so...this time with everyone coming over the house we should turn it into a sleepover. We can use the time to try and get you guys to do some of the things you used to do. So you said you guys used to watch the clouds or stars on the roof alot right? Well before they come over you can go up there and I can send minho up to go get you." Seungmin grinned causing Jisung to look at the boy surprised.

"Woah...thats not a bad idea but would that itself work?" Jisung frowned having little hope on it.

"Possibly? Okay okay what other things did you guys do or something that happened alot?" The younger of the two questioned and Jisung looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Hm...well we used to run into each other a lot or I'd fall on him- cause clumsy." He laughed a bit embarrassed. "Besides that was mostly cuddling and kissing..." A small blush pulling onto the boys cheeks causing his brother to coo and poke his plush cheek.

"Ah so cute! Okay more ideas! I'll try to purposesly run into ome of you guys so you bump into each other. Hm I can't do much about the kissing part but we can all watch a movie together and make it so that the only seats available would be next to each other...or better yet having only one seat available so you can sit on his lap- like when we had the sleepover last time!" Seungmin grinned clapping his hands together while Jisung again stared at the boy in amazement. 

"How the hell do you manage to think of things so quickly? Why aren't I that smart??" He huffed causing Seungmin to laugh and start tugging him towards the office again.

"Hey one of us have to be the stupid one-" he teased. Jisung just rolling his eyes as he headed into the office to finally pick up his schedule.

"Alright I'm gonna make a group chat to inform the others. I'll meet you for lunch." Seungmin grinned afater dropping his brother off to his class. Luckily Felix was in the same class and saved him seat after hearing that they'd have a new student.

Going to take the seat beside his friend he grinned a bit and started to focus on the class until he was getting the notification for a text.

**OPERATION MINSUNG**

**_PupSeung has added_ **

_**SqurrielJi, WooBear, ChrisBANGbang, ♡THeYeE,ToOhIShAW♡, PrinceJin to group.** _

 

**SqurrielJi:**

Really Seungmin!? Why that name!? 

**♡THeYeE:**

What is a minsung?

**ChrisBANGbang:**

Minho and Jisung- duh!

**SqurrielJi:**

Wait! How'd you know???

**Woobear:**

Why aren't you guys paying attention to class?

**♡THeYeE** :

Uh....

 

**PupSeung** :

ANYWAY.....

So plans have changed! We're gonna have a sleep over at our place tonight! And we need your help!

 

**Woobear** :

I like how my question is ignored 🙄

**♡THeYeE** :

OH MY CHEESESTICKS. WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO USE EMOJIS???

I'M SO PROUD OF YOU DAD

😭😭😭

**ChrisBANGbang** :

I TAUGHT HIM WELL RIGHT!???

**Woobear** :

...I'm not an idiot. Unlike some brothers I know.

**SqurrielJi** :

Uh guys...felix just got his phone taken for gasping to loudly. 

Cjjcrmhcnvjdgf

DAD I'M OFFENDED I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!???

I'M HURT 😭😵

**ChrisBANGbang** :

BABE!?? EXCUSE ME!? wait....I'm right next to you-

**PupSeung** :

Are you idiots done yet?

 

**PrinceJin** : 

uh- what the hell is going on?

**Woobear:**

Chris just attacked me- me...he's in time out now. Anyway....why do we need to help with Minsung?

But yes continue

 

**PupSeung:**

Okay it's a long story

But let's just say Jisung saw some pictures of Minho while ago and has a huge crush on him.

 

**SquirrelJi** :

HEY!

**PupSeung** :

Sh shh..anyway we need get them to be closer so...I just wanted to let you know that we needed to have a little meeting before the sleepover starts.

**PupSeung** :

So Changbin we need you to wait at least an hour till you and Minho come over!

 

**ToOhIShAW♡:**

Oh, got it. See you guys then and Jisung tell my boyfriend I love him uwu

**SquirrelJi:**

He's blushing now.

Anyway gotta go! See ya!

**ChrisBANGbang** :

BYE BYE

**WooBear:**

Later ✌🏻

**PrinceJin:**

WAIT CAN MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND COME!?

**PupSeung** :

Of course baby, Yeni is always welcomed uwu

 

**PrinceJin** :

Cool cool! See you later then Sunshine 😘

**SquirrelJi** :

Gross-

**PupSeung:**

Shut up before I text Minho about the dreams you have about him

 

**SquirrelJi** :

SEUNGMIN NCKAIGNJSJXJSHF

SHUT UP!

**ChrisBANGbang** :

Oh now I'm interested- 

please continue.

**SquirrelJi** :

NO

NO

NO

_**PupSeung is typing...** _

NO

NO

DON'T 

YOU

FUCKING

DARE

**PupSeung** :

Geez I won't okay- 

I'll tell you later hyung

Bye bye

 

**SquirrelJi** :

I'M GONNA MURDER YOU

 

**PupSeung** :

**WooBear** :

Is that Felix- 

**ChrisBANGbang** :

OMFG 😂😂

**SquirrelJi** :

I showed felix and he laughed really loud-

Aw shot we got detention during lunch- 

Gotta go-

*shit

**ToOhIShAW♡:**

He's so cute uwu

_**PupSeung is typing...** _

_**ChrisBANGbang is typing...** _

_**WooBear is typing...** _

 

**ToOhIShAW♡:**

Wow you guys really gonna do me like that...

**ToOhIShAW ♡:**

REALLY!???

**ToOhIShAW♡:**

Tch...fuck you then..my baby is always cute uwu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> RubberDucky out~~~~~♡


	20. 18. "Opperation Minsung is a go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When boys try to get Minho to be around Jisung more

Jisung sighed faintly as he paced back and forth in the livingroom. His brother beside him and friends surrounding them waiting for him to speak. 

"Okay so first plan is that I'm gonna go sit up on the roof and when he comes you can ask him to come and get me. I know he liked sitting up there before.." 

"How do you know this?" Woojin questioned and Jisung just waved it off as nothing.

"Seungmin told me, I'm not a stalker I swear." Jisung tried to defended and the rest just chuckled a bit amused before Seungmin was stepping in. 

"Anyway, with that we also need to make little things happen to make them closer. Such as making it so the only seat available is next to each other. Making them bump into each other or asking them to go out for snacks or something. Does that make sense?" The younger twin asked while the others just nodded their heads.

"Okay good. So I suppose its a good thing that Hyunjin and his brother aren't here yet so it won't seem like everything is staged. Chan hyung do you know when they will be coming?" Seungmin questioned and Chan just gave a thumbs up while wiggling his phone.

"Changbin is updating me and Felix." He grinned before his gaze shifted to Woojin who gave his head a little pat.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Jisung cheered excitedly. "I'll just set up the place a bit more for our sleep over. Hm...we do have two guest rooms so I guess the rest of you guys can sleep in here? Someone can also sleep with seungmin and I." He hummed though Seungmin held up his hands waving them no.

"Um excuse me, my bed will be occupied with my boyfriend and I-"

"Please don't finished that sentence-" Felix begged just causing Chan and Woojin to laugh and Jisung to nod in agreement.

"Okay well Changbin and Minho are on their way." Chan said while shaking his phone once again but this time it showed a text. Jisung panicking slightly at this but he nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Okay operation MinSung is a go- no up you go- go go!" Seugmin gasped while pushing his brother up the stairs. Jisung just letting out a soft laugh as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. Seunmin had already disappeared back downstairs and the older twin couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he climbed up the side house ladder onto the roof. 

_**JISUNG'S POV** _

Letting out a few deep breaths as I steadied myself on the roof. I took careful steps to my normal spot and sat down on it. My gaze raising to the sky not being able to help but smile as the clouds floated by. "I hope this works..." I whispered.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting up there before I could hear someone climbing up the wall. 

My eyes slightly going wide and I slowly pushed myself up to look where the ladder was situatied on the house. The moment I could see the slightly messy brown locks and in all of a few seconds later I was meeting the enticing brown orbs of the boy that completely held my heart.

"Oh Jisung hey, how come you're up here?" He questioned. It took me a few seconds to snap out of the small daze I was currently in.

"Oh- uh...the clouds. I really like to watch them. Want to join me?" I questioned trying to play off how nervous I was. 

"Sure, I'd love too." Within a matter of seconds he was settled beside me and I couldn't help but to fidget nervously in my spot. My fingers playing with each other as I stared up at the fluffy white clouds trying to figure out what to say before it finally clicked.

"Doesn't that one look like a..." Crap what was it that I said when we were last up here. Brain seeming to work on overdrive as I tried to remember what animal I had come up with before.

"Like what?" He questioned causing my eyes to go wide. 

"Oh- um a turtle right?" I grinned and he just hummed a bit looking over the clouds again before nodding. 

"Yeah, I think it does too." He turned to me giving a dazzling smile making it very hard for me not to just tackle him down and kiss him but I held back.

"Right right.." I muttered looking down to my lap with a small pout. Shit...it was a giraffe I said before. Groaning softly and mentally facepalming myself. We sat there silently for a few minutes before I was hugging my arms.

The wind had suddenly decided to pick up and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay out here much longer. Peeking over at Minho I couldn't help but to stare in slight awe. His hair getting tousled in the wind and his shining brown eyes just sparkling more with sunlight bouncing off them. He looked so ethereal...at peace and happy in that moment. 'He must have missed being up here.' A small grin pulling onto my lips happy to get to see him like this again. 

"Jisung? Are you cold?" His voice once again cutting off my thoughts and I just stared up at him for a moment getting lost in his worried eyes.

"Oh um...just a little." I whispered breaking my gaze away with flushed cheeks. Hearing him let out a small chuckle before I could feel his warm hand taking hold of mine and giving it a squeeze. To say I didn't feel like lightening was shooting through my body was an understatement. It was like fireworks and this was just from a simple touch.

"Come on, let's get you back inside then." He whispered and I just nodded starting to follow him off the roof. Going down first I could feel his eyes on me the whole time probably to make sure I wouldn't get hurt but it just made me all the more nervous and instead of gracefully climbing into my window I fell in face first.

' _Nice one Jisung..'_ rolling my eyes a bit at myself I started to push my body off the ground before I found myself already standing again. Glancing up at Minho in surprise at how quickly he got in but the worry in his eyes just caused me to give him a small smile and pull from his arms even though I just wanted to lean into them more.

"You okay?" He questioned and I quickly nodded while clearing my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I laughed trying to play it off. "Let's head downstairs." I smiled and he just nodded before I was heading out the room and downstairs knowing he was following behind me.

Stepping into the livingroom I was met with multiple curious gazes and I just shook my head that it didn't work before going to sit down. 

I could see Seungmin frown a bit before he was holding up two fingers and mouthing to the rest of the group.

 

_'Phase two'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> RubberDucky out~~~♡


	21. 19. "Jisung?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its sleepover time~

Seungmin let out a faint hum after indicating for the start of the second phase before grinning and clapping his hands together.

"So, how about a horror movie marathon!" The boy grinned looking around the room.

"Hell ya!" Chan shouted pumping a fist excitedly most of the others agreeing beside Felix and Jisung.

"What!? I'd die." The blonde whined though Changbin was quick to sling an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and coo. 

"Don't worry babe. I'll protect you." He cooed causing the younger to blush and just nod in agreement.

"WHAT'S UP FUCKERS-" The suddenly yell catching everyone off guard as Jeongin, Hyunjin and another boy walked in.

"Language!" Woojin hissed and Jeongin rubbed his neck before pointing to Felix. 

"He showed me the vine!" "Hey!" Felix gasped in offense when being told on before hissing when recieving a slap on the back of the head by his brother's boyfriend. "Hyunnngggg" he whined pressing his face into Changbin's chest causing the boy to chuckle and rub where he was hit.

"Anyway, hey guys. You all know my brother." Hyunjin chuckled moving to sit beside Seungmin while Jeongin grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist that had yet to talk.

"And this is my boyfriend! Yedam~ Dammie these are all my hyungs~" Jeongin grinned happily and the boy bowed and waved at everyone.

"Hello, nice meeting you all." He smiled though Chan and Woojin just stared at the two in shock.

"WHEN DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND!? WHO ALLOWED THIS!?" Chan gasped dramatically standing up and marching over to the two eyeing them both.

"Yeah- you never got our approval to have a boyfriend." Woojin frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

Jisung and felix snickering at the scene while Hyunjin shook his head already expecting this. Seungmin and Minho didn't really know what to do and just watched while Changbin paid them no mind since his attention was still on Felix.

"W-well thats why he came...to get your approval and I didn't want to be the 9th wheel-" the younger huffed.

"What do you mean I'm single-" Minho frowned waving his hand and Jeongin just ignored him causing the boy to pout causing Jisung to cooed at his pouty lips.

"Fine but I'm watching you." Woojin growled out lightly eyeing the new boy before going back to his seat. Chan just letting out a laugh and giving Yedam a smile.

"He's a big softy don't worry about him. Welcome to the family!" He chirped giving the boy a bone crushing hug before going to sit beside his boyfriend. A grin forming on Yedam's lips before he and Jeongin were finding a seat.

"Well welcome! Now back to the movie marathon. Hey Minho hyung, want to help me get some snacks?" Seungmin questioned taking Minho by surprise but he nodded figuring why not. Getting up the two moved into the kitchen preparing popcorn, bowls of chips and getting a bunch of drinks. 

Meanwhile the rest of the boys chatted in the livingroom.

"So how should we make them sit together?" Felix whispered yelled causing Jisung to roll his eyes.

"I'm right here you know...anyway there's already not much room. How about Chan and Woojin Hyung use the single recliner while me, you, Changbin and Minho hyung sit on the couch. Seungnin and Hyunjin get the love seat. Oh I have bean bag chairs Jeongin and Yedam can use." Jisung asked curiously wanting to make sure it was fine with everyone. They all just grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Thats sounds perfect!" Felix clapped and the rest just chuckled and moved into their spots. Jeongin and Jisung running up stairs to grab some bean bags and blankets before coming back to set up the livingroom.

Jisung lightly nibbling on his lower lip as he sat down and peeked at the empty space beside him. He was getting so nervous.

"Okay we got snacks!" Seungmin cheered and he and Minho walked back into the room. Placing the arrangement of food on the table. People instantly diving in for the food they want before settling in their seats again.

Minho though glanced around the room to find a free spot and when his eyes landed on the empty space next to Jisung he just smiled softly at the boy before moving closer to sit down. 

"Hope you don't mind me sitting here, Cutie." He grinned just causing the boy's cheeks to flush and shake his head that he didn't mind at all.

Minho just smiled at him and settled into the spot before his gaze was shifting to the tv. 

"Okay so we are watching The Conjuring~" Chan grinned putting the movie on while Jisung just pouted at the screen not ready to show just how scared he was already especiallyto his crush. Pushing his fingers together and lightly nibbling on his lower lip as he looked to his lap. 

Minho seemingly noticing this and he leaned down to the boy's ear to whisper. "Hey...you can always hug onto me if you get too scared." Jisung's eyes going slightly wide at this but the elder just grinned and ruffled his hair a bit while sitting back again.

It didn't take very long for Jisung to take the boy up on his offer and cling onto him. His arms wrapped tightly around Minho's and his face pressing against the boys shoulder too scared to look at the tv. 

Minho glanced down at the younger again a small smile streching onto his lips at the cute behavior. 

Wiggling his arm free he chuckled when Jisung let out a tiny whimper but it was quickly quieted when the elder wrapped both arms around the frightened boy and even pulled him onto his lap.

Seungmin who was watching the scene couldn't help but squeal lightly causing Hyunjin to look over at the now cuddling pair. Glancing up at his boyfriend he grinned before paying attention to the movie again. Though Seungmin had other plans and pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures of the couple.

Jisung on the other hand was a flustered mess and freaking out as he found himself settled on the boy's lap. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he curled against the other enjoying the moment. He shyly gripped onto the boy's shirt but at a sudden scream from Felix he jumped and pressed his face into Minho's shoulder.

"Shh Jisungie, it's just movie. Hyung will protect you." Jisung's eyes going wide as Minho whispered into his ear and he just nodded slowly peeking over at the tv again.

 

_**MINHO'S POV** _

I smiled softly at the boy settled in my arms. He was so cute. Curled up on my chest and was whimpering lightly from being scared. I found myself just wanting to protect and hold him forever.

Tightening my arms around the boys waist I hesitated for a moment before reaching to unclasp the younger's hand from my shirt and instead held onto it. Boldy lacing our fingers together I couldn't help but suck in a deep breath. The electricity that shot through my palm scared me and I almost let go. 

What was this feeling? Why did everything feel so natural with him? Why did I feel so connected to him?

Letting my eyes fall shut I let out the softest of groans as my head started to hurt. A few blurred images shooting around my mind before I was being left with the image of Jisung but I've never seen him this way before? He was smiling so beautifully up at me as if waiting for me to say something. He looked like he was sitting on a bed the plush beside him looking familar as well...and was that my favorite hoodie he was wearing?

Eyes suddenly smapping open again I frowned and looked down at the boy in my arms confused. He seemed to notice my gaze on him because a second later I was met with his shining brown orbs that almost sent me into another daze

"Are you okay, Hyung?" His soft voice sounded like a beautiful song that I just wanted to sway along too. Blinking a few times trying to smap out of my thoughts I quickly nodded that was fine with a smile. My hand raising ajd giving his hair a little ruffle before looking back at the tv.

What the fuck was going? Who was this boy?

 

_**NO POV** _

It had already been 6 hours since they had started watching movies and was currently in the middle of their 4th one when everyone was starting to get tired. 

They had already eaten dinner thanks to Moonbyul and Wonpil bringing home tons of fried chicken and ramen for the boys to pig out on. 

Either way Jeongin was already passed out in his bean bag with Yedam nodding off. Seungmin and Hyunjin had left at the beginning of the fourth movie and had disappeared upstairs. Chan and Woojin will still up enjoying the movie while Changbin was a fast asleep with his head on Felix's lap. 

Minho and Jisung were also awake just watching the movie. Jisung back to sitting beside the other and he just fidgeted nervously wondering if Minho had remembered anything while they had their cuddle session earlier. It was something they did so much together that he hoped it would trigger something but it didn't seem too.

"Alright guys, how about we call it a night? We can have more fun tomorrow. " Jisung suggested. He blinked a few times surprised when he heard running down the stairs and saw an out of breath seungmin just grinning.

"So sleeping arrangments yeah? Everyone follow me!" The younger twin chirped just causing his brother to look at him confused before everyone was getting up.

"Well we already agreed to sleep on the pull out couch so I'll grab the blankets." Woojin smiled before running up the stairs with Seungmin to get the sheets and pillows. The rest of the boys helping to pull the bed portion out of the couch. 

The other two coming back down and Jisung helped to make the bed with then while Seungmin lead the rest to their rooms.

"Okay theres an extra bedroom down here so Bin and Lix how about you guys stay in there? " Seungmin suggested and the two just nodded before trudging off to the room. Changbin still half asleep causing Felix to basically carry the elder to the room.

"Goodnight!" Felix yelled before the rest of the boys were following Seungmin up the stairs. Moving down the hall to the other guest room he opened the door to show the room. 

"We call being in here!" Jeongin grinned tugging his boyfriend in the room with a giggle. He seemed to be full of energy again while Yedam just fell face first on the bed ready to pass out but Jeongin was going to let him as he started to whine in playing a game.

"Well...thats the only guest room. I was gonna say we have a blow up matress that we could put in here for you Hyung and share with them but...I don't know if you want that." Seungmin laughed nervously as he looked at Jeongin jumping on the bed to wake up his boyfriend like he wasn't just knocked out two minutes ago.

Minho puffed out his cheeks lightly and nodded that he definitely didn't want that and the two stepped out of the room closing the door to block out the noise. 

"Well..you would know that there isn't another room...do you mind sharing with Jisung?" Seungmin questioned and Minho just smiled shaking his head.

"Not at all. Can I get the blow up mattress?" Minho asked and Seungmin nodded going to get the box that contained it while Minho made his way into Jisung's room. He sighed lightly looking around the familiar room but couldn't help but smile softly at how the boy had changed it to his liking. 

"Okay here you are hyung. Jisung should be up soon." Seungmin said while walking in causing the elder to turn to him and thank him. Taking the box he took out the matress to start blowing it up.

Seungmin just smiled watching him for a second before running back downstairs almost tackling Jisung to the ground seeing he had just started to come up the stairs.

"Oh my god you scared me-" Jisung gasped clutching over his heart while his brother just laughed.

"Anyway Minho is currently setting up the blow up bed in your room...how do you think it's going?" He questioned just causing Jisung to sigh and look away.

"I don't think it's working, Minnie.." the elder of the two muttered sadly causing Seungmin's smile to fall. 

"Well is there anything else you guys used to do or would happen a lot?" He questioned and Jisung just puffed out his cheeks in thought before shaking his head not remembering anything at the moment."Fuck okay...well we have tomorrow to keep trying okay? Let's get to bed." 

Jisung just nodded in agreement and they made their way upstairs. Seungmin giving his brother a grin and lightly push the boy into his room before running off into his own. 

Though he ended up pushing him a bit to roughly causing Jisung to stumble into the room almost loosing his balance. Catching himself he smiled as he glanced over at Minho who was facing away from him and seemed to be looking at something. He figured it was just his phone and decided to greet him so he wouldn't get scared.

"Hey Hyu-AH!" Jisung yelped out in surprise as he was suddenly tripping over the box that had previously contained the mattress and started falling forward again. This time it being to late to catch himself.

The yell caused Minho to instantly turn around and catch the boy though loosing his footing from spinning around to fast. Which ended up in them both tumbling down falling back onto the still blowing up air mattress.

_**POP!** _

The loud balloon popping like sound scaring them both as the matress ripped apart at the heavy force landing on it that it wasn't prepared for. 

Minho groaned as his head hit the floor and from the weight that was on his chest.

"Oh my god Hyung! Are you okay!?" Jisung gasped out in surprise and he just nodded that he was. Minho's hand moving to rub the back of his head as Jisung rolled off of him allowing Minho to sit up. 

 

_**Minho's POV** _

I groaned faintly at the throbbing in my head as I rubbed at it. Feeling the weight being lifted off of me giving me the room to try and get up. Eyes opening again I groaned faintly at how blurred everything was and was about to stand fully when some type of force was pushing me forward again. 

What the fuck was that!? I know I didn't loose balance!

Arms quickly reaching out to catch my fall and my eyes fell shut again worried I'd end up face first on the floor again. Luckily I didn't but a bunch of scenes suddenly ran through my head like an old movie.

 

_"He's dead"..."I-I'm a ghost?"_

_"Hi! My name is Jisung."...."Always be happy.."_

_....."I love you Minho."..."_

_We'll get you back."...._

_"Remember Me...Remember Me...Remember Me!"_

 

"Hyung..Hyung!? HYUNG!"

My eyes snapping open again as the vision stopped and was replaced with Jisung's worried cries and I blinked a few times staring at the boy with my own wide eyes. I didn't even realize when I fell again I ended up caging the boy between my arms

"Hyung are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded a few times that I was before my eyes caught site of the photo I was looking at right before I was interrupted. 

My eyes going wide and it all suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks and my head snapped back to look down at the boy beneath me.

He had gotten frightened from my attention being on him again and I just stared into his eyes in shock.

 

"Jisung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> RubberDucky Out~~~~♡


	22. 20. "Holding You Like This."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally realized who he was.

Jisung's eyes widend at the way the elder called him. 

It seemed different.

"Y-yes?" He squeaked out confused but instead Minho just continued to stare down at him. Jisung was lost to say the least and when tears suddenly started rolling down the elders cheeks Jisung couldn't help but look at him in shock.

"Jisung...you. It's you." He muttered suddenly moving to grab something and Jisung blinked a few times confused. Minho was shocked that the picture he had been trying to figure for so long was now clear and matched the younger boy perfectly.

Jisung suddenly tilting his head to look at the photo he had left behind. A small smile pulling onto his lips both surprised and happy that he had kept it all this time.

"Yes, it's me....do..do you Remember Me?" The younger asked curiously and the moment the words left his lips every single thing that had happened came back to him. No longer bits and pieces but every little detail. 

"You saved me...You did it. I...I can't believe it. Was that really you each time I was in the hospital? " he questioned and Jisung just nodded that it was indeed. His own tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"I missed you so much, Minho." The younger whimpered out and the elder instantly sat up bring the boy into his arms and hugging him tightly. Jisung's arms winding around the elders neck and hugging onto him.

The moment though was cut short when Jisung's door was being slammed opened again. Seugmin, Hyunjin and Moonbyul all running in from hearing the loud popping but the sight they saw just warmed their hearts as the two boys pulled away from each other to look at them.

"Is...what I think happened, happened?" Seungmin asked curiously and Jisung just nodded as Minho finally stood up to move over to the trio.

"Mrs.Han...Thank you so much." He breathed out and she just smiled sweetly opening her arms for the boy. Minho instantly moving to hug her letting out another sob into her shoulder while Hyunjin went to help up Jisung. He smiled and patted the boy's shoulder happy it worked out before he was going back to Seungmin's room. 

Seungmin on the other hand ran to tackle his brother and they both bounced around excitedly. "So what trigged it?" He questioned and Jisung hummed.

"Falling and hitting his head- I forgot how many times we had literally fallen for or on each other." Jisung laughed out embarrassed that he forgotten something that was almost like a traditional for the couple.

"I'm really glad, Sungie. You really deserve to be happy." Seungnin cooed pressing a peck to his brother's cheek before pulling away. "But I'm tired and can deal with the rest tomorrow! Later losers!" He laughed walking out the room. 

Moonbyul just shaking her head at her youngest son before she was pulling away from Minho and kissing his forehead. "Good to have you back. Now you two should get some rest." She whispered before smiling over to Jisung who just gave a small wave. 

Once the two where left alone again Minho closed the door and slowly turned around to look at his long lost lover. Jisung just freezing in his spot as he stared at the other with watery eyes that were filled with nothing but love.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to remember, Baby." Minho whispered and The younger just laughed softly trying not to break down in tears again.

"Just come here already." The younger whispered. Minho didn't hesitate to move closer to the boy and wrap him up in his arms. Jisung desperately hugging onto the other and pressing his face into the elders nape. A happy sigh leaving them both as Minho waddled them to the bed which then cauded them to fall onto it with a laugh. 

It only taking a few minutes for them to get settled in the bed and wrapped up under the blanket. Minho's hand raising to lightly card his fingerd through the boys soft fluffy hair. 

"I should've known...you just seemed so familiar. When I saw you on the phone that one time I instantly wanted to be around you. Then today the smallest touch and I feel like I'm on fire.." Minho whispered out into the younger's hair who just giggled lightly in response.

"It was so hard to hold back from tackling you...I know its only been a day but I've been dreaming about this for almost two years. " Jisung whispered just causing Minho to sigh out.

"Wow...to think this whole time I was trying to figure out who that person was in the photo and here you finally are. How were you even able to get that picture?" Minho questioned.

"Mhm okay you may not remember but there was a time when all the guys slept over and I snuck away for a bit to hang out with you. We took the picture before I had to go back downstairs. Now it's known that cameras are able to catch things that we can't see but to anyone else that would look at the picture they would only be able to see me because of my abilities. You can see you simplely because it was you. Plus I think your mom did something to make it stay." Jisung muttered which then caused Minho's eyes to widen. 

"My mom...I miss her so much. She helped us a lot, didn't she?" He whispered in surprise and the younger nodded a few times that she did. "Do...do you think theres a way to see her? Even if its just for a little?" Minho questioned. He'd give anything to be able to see her just for a few minutes. 

Hearing Jisung hum lightly he glanced back down at the boy and gave him a smile.

"There might be? We can ask my mom tomorrow if you'd like." Minho nodded thankful at this but he pushed the thoughts aside for now and just held the boy tighter in his arms causing Jisung to squeak softly.

"It feels so good to hold you like this again.." Minho whispered causing the younger to giggle softly and glance up at the elder. He was about to respond when he suddenly felt plush teirs against his own. His eyes widening for a second before they were falling shut. His lips shyly moving with the others as fireworks went off through his body. Hands lightly clutching onto Minho's shirt as the elders arms tightened around his waist. 

It felt like it lasted forever even though it was just a few seconds before Minho was pulling away. Jisung left with pink cheeks and lightly panting just causing the elder to smirk at such a pretty sight.

"Let's get some rest. We can go over everything tomorrow. " Jisung nodded at the others words and laid his head back on the elders chest. Though he was over filling with excitement his eye lids easily flutter shut as he relaxed into the familiar warmth that he loved so much. 

Everything was perfect...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> RubberDucky Out~~~~~♡


	23. 21. "OPPERATION MINSUNG SUCCESS "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished

_**Jisung's pov** _

"Ji, baby." The soft voice in my ear caused me to let out a small hum as I started to stir out of my sleep. A small whine leaving me as my body turned to press into the warm pillow though after a moment my face scrunched up confused. 

Pillows don't have heartbeats?

My eyes shooting open and I pulled back to look at the person with wide eyes and when I met Minho's confused gaze I could feel the heat rising onto my cheeks.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He questioned. His voice slightly husky being a way to know that he hasn't been up very long. 

"Ah- yeah. I just forgot about what happened last night for a moment" I whispered shyly just causing him to let out a low chuckle that caused a shiver to run down my spine. 

"You're so cute, you know that?" He muttered and I just looked to my lap smiling shyly and playing with my fingers. I was caught off guard when he was suddenly pulling me forward causing me to once again crash into his chest. Groaning lightly I playfully slapped his abdomen causing him to chuckle softly.

"So...I know its early but I wanted to clear up everything before we faced the others." I heard him say and I just nodded agreeing as my gaze raised to stare into his deep brown orbs. 

God I loved this boy so much. The way his eyes sparkled from the sunlight beaming in from the window. His honey blonde locks messy from sleep and the way his nose scrunched slightly from being in thought. I couldn't help but sigh dreamily which seemed to catch his attention cause he was suddenly looking at me again.

Oh fuck, don't freak out. Don't freak out! Don't say anything stupid!

"I love you-oh shit." I suddenly spewed out. My eyes going wide and I slapped my hand over my mouth. 

I SAID NOT TO SAY ANYTHING STUPID!

Screaming at myself mentally but the embarrassment was cut short hearing another breathy laugh leave his lips. 

"I love you too." He cooed causing my eyes to once again go wide as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Y-you do? But-" 

"Lavender Rose." His words cutting me off and causing me to go silent as I thought about the flower before looking back to him in shock. He remembered that time with the rose?

"Before you say anything just know that that picture..." He started pointing towards the picture resting on the bedside table. My gaze shifting it before looking back at him.

"I fell in love with the boy in that picture without even knowing who he was. Everytime I looked at the picture I just felt so warm, protected and loved. I don't know how it's even possible to feel such things from a blurred image but I did. It's one of the many reasons I was so fustrated that I didn't know who it was." 

My mouth falling open at his words still in total surpise. The butterflies in my stomach just getting more frantic in the confined space and I could feel my face start to heat up again and tears starting to prickle in the corner of my eyes. Was he forreal? Oh my god I knew he was cheesy but this was already too much.

"That time I saw you on Changbin's phone I felt those same things. Something I've never felt before with another person besides my mother and the photo. But that asshat wouldn't give me any information about you. Seungmin wouldn't either and it pissed me off. I didn't talk to them for like month before I got too busy to even remember it. When I met you at school yesterday all those feelings were back and I knew I loved you even if I didnt know you but I did. You felt so familiar that it left me tongue tied. Staring into your eyes made my heart race in an unhuman way and I didn't know what to do with myself." He chuckled as he glanced at me. 

I knew I looked stupid. 

Tears streaming down my cheeks that were probably as red as a tomato. I knew my hair was everywhere and I was squinting at him since I couldn't see well without my glasses or contacts. 

"To know that you are the boy in that photo and everything you've done for me there's no way I couldn't help but love you even more, Jisung." He whispered. His hands raising to cup my cheeks which I instantly leaned into. His warm hands feeling somewhat cold against my heated skin. His thumbs caress over the plush skin to get ride of the wetness.

"I..I don't know what to say.." I muttered out just causing another smile to pull onto his lips.

"Just promise you won't leave me...The last time I had a love so strong for someone they left me behind and everything went to hell. Even if that wasn't a romantic love it still pained me and I don't want to go through that again." I couldn't help but to nod my head frantically as his smile turned into a grin. "And truthfully I'll cheerish the memories I can remember from before but I don't care for them as much because I can barely wait for all the new ones we'll create."

My lips pulling into a wide smile now matching his and I couldn't help but tackle the boy down onto the bed and press our lips together.

"You're such a fucking cheeseball...but I love it and I love you." I muttered feeling like nothing could change how amazing I was feeling at this moment.

"Jisung! Wake your bitch ass up!" My gaze suddenly shifting to Felix who busted through my rooms door.

Never mind guess something could change it. "Oh shit did I interrupt something?"

"YES!" I hissed grabbing a pillow and running full speed at my best friend and attacking him with the pillow. His loud shriek filling the house as I pinned him to the floor and hit him with the pillow.

"I'M SORRY! GAHH! SEUNGMIN!" I rolled my eyes at his yells for help but the moment Seungmin came out the room and saw what was happening he fell to the floor laughing just causing me to stop and pout at him.

"What so fucking funny?" I hissed. Now both felix and I attention was on the laughing boy not even realizing that the others were now watching them as well. When he was finally able to calm down he pointed back into my room causing me to look behind be confused. Untill I was being met with Minho on the floor trying to detangle himself from the blankets with a very confused look. I couldn't help but burst into laughter before realizing it was my fault since I probably caused him to roll off the bed.

"Oh my god, baby I'm so sorry!" I screeched hopping off Felix and running into the room to help him get out of the blannket.

"BABY!?" I glanced up at the 8 guys that peeked into the room. A smug looking Seungmin, a grinning Felix and Yedam. Changbin, Chan and Woojin being the ones that yelled the term shocked while Jeongin screamed and threw his hands up happily.

"OPPERATION MINSUNG SUCCESS!!"

A small laugh leaving my lips as I looked down at Minho grinning just causing him to grin back.

Did I mention I loved him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> RubberDucky Out~~~~♡


	24. 23. We...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

So...you guys got together fast- I feel like I'm missing something.." Chan muttered confusion clear on his face as he shoved another fork full of pancakes in his mouth.

"Yeah me too...I knew we wanted to get them together but like..I don't understand still?" Changbin responed just causing Felix to lightly pat his head while the twins looked to each other and then to Minho all in a silent conversation.

"I guess...its better no then never to explain. You see the thing is.." Seungmin started before Jisung continued.

Both boys sighed before looking at their friends.

"The thing is...." Jisung started giving another glance to Minho before looking to everyone again.

"We...can see ghost."

 

Silence...

 

"YOU WHAT? GHOST ARE FUCKING REAL!?" Felix shouted jumping up from his seat his expression filled with shock but also horror as he frantically looked around.

Jisung couldn't help but snort lightly. Deja vu much? "Yes they are very much so real. Don't worry theres none here." Jisung assured with a nod.

"So wait..what does that have to do with you knowing Minho?" Woojin questioned in which Seungmin answered.

"You see the thing is we've all meet and became close like this before...that night of Minho's party he actually died and became a ghost left here in this house." He started.

"So when I moved in...I meet him. At the time I knew everyone beside hyunjin and jeongin because I meet the rest of you online....but basically we were able to bring minho back to life which earased that timeline." Jisung continued before Seungmin spoke again.

"When we did that it brought us back to the day of Minho's party...I was able to get to woojin fast enough to call the police so his dad wouldn't have as much time as before resulting in a living minho." Seungmin smiled patting Minho's shoulder who smiled in thanks.

"Thank you guys again for everything you've done for me." The elder smiled between the two brothers while the rest of the guys processed the information.

"Wait wait- so you telling you dated a ghost- you must have looked insane." Jeongin laughed just causing the other boys to chuckle in amusement.

"Hey- shut up!" Jisung huffed. Minho just letting out a chuckle and leaning to kiss the boys puffed cheek. The boys face instantly heating up before he was pressing his face against the elders chest in an attempt to hide.

"Okay so why don't we remember?" Chan asked and Seungmin just smiled.

"The tineline was erased so it was like it never happened but with me and jisungs abilities we were the only ones to remember. Technically minho didn't remember any of this either."

"Yeah, I just had flashbacks but thought ghey were dreams...but I would hear Jisungs voice all the time or see him in dreams but it was always blurred. I couldn't figure out who it was until I hit my head last night and put ghe pieces together." Minho muttered causing Jisung to finallg remove his face.

"And he only was able to have those things because we had some help from an angel..otherwise he wouldnt have gotten any of those or I couldn't have gone to him when in the hospital." Jisung muttered.

"Wow this sounds like a movie-" Woojin puffed put his cheeks and shook his head. "Either way I'm glad it all worked out and we're all together again. " he grinned holding up his glass of orange juice. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The rest chimmed clinking their glasses together amd laughing while finishing off breakfast.

A few hours later and all the boys had gone home. Seungmin had decided to leave with Hyunjin on a date leaving Minho and Jisung left in the house.

The boys snuggled into each others arms while while a random movie played from the tv.

"So..what have I missed? What's been going on?" Jisung muttered curiously while gazing up at his boyfriend. Said boy just letting out a faint hum glancing down at the other.

"Hmm...well I've been teaching a dance class and joining a few competitions. My father died but I had left awhile ago and now live with these two police officers named Chanyeol and Baekhyun. You'd love them...also my half brother lives with us as well." He informed causing Jisung to blink a few times.

"Half brother?" The boy friend just causing Minho to chuckle.

"Oh yes. You know felix's friend Eric right? Turns out my dad is his father as well. Anyway you should meet them, you guys would get aling well." Minho muttered just causing Jisung to nod a few times and nuzzle his face into the boys chest.

"Maybe I can meet them tomorrow? I just want to be as close as possible to you~" he hummed out causing the elder to coo finding it adorable. His eyes widening when he was pushed back onto the couch suddenly just to have his boyfriend lay ontop of him, curling up against the boys chest.

"You're so cute Sungie." The statement causing a little wiggle of the smaller boy who just pressed his face into the elders nape.

"What about you?" Minho muttered while nuzzling the tio of his nose against the blue fluff of hair.

"Well Channie, Changbin and I have been working on a lot of music but thats about it. We have a gig in a few weeks at this club." The boy muttered causing Minho's eyes to widen.

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to see you do your stuff." A grin on his lips while Jisung let out a laugh leaning up to press his lips against his lovers shortly.

"I feel like it should make me nervous that you'll watch me but I'm just more excited." Jisung muttered pressing another 3 small kisses against his boyfriends lips. The actions just causing Minho to chuckle returning all the kisses.

The rest of the night spent with lots of cuddles and kisses shared between the two boys. 

Not even noticing the lurking presence that watched them closely through the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ~  
> RubberDucky out~~


End file.
